


Мера хаоса

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Saratov challenge, Single work, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Даже самая замкнутая, тщательно выстроенная система стремится к хаосу. Правда, Рэй и представить не мог, что его система сломается из-за паранормальной херни, в которую он даже не верил.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 55
Kudos: 172
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)





	1. Дэйв

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Обещание большего](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917004) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [Helens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/pseuds/Helens). 
  * Inspired by [Photoset: Tea time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921294) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma). 



> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3
> 
> Иллюстрации к тексту:  
> [«Обещание большего»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917004)  
> [Tea time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921294)

Помещение для будущей «Принцессы Виктории» нашёл именно Рэй. Одна дверь старого трёхэтажного здания выходила на Поплар-плейс, другая — на Москоу-роад, а к неприметному чёрному входу не было проезда. Он крайне удачно вёл прямо во дворы плотно застроенного жилого района.

Помимо идеального расположения на центральных, но не слишком оживлённых улицах, здание радовало старинной архитектурой, выцветшим с годами красным кирпичом и большими окнами. А ещё запущенностью, кричащей о любопытных обстоятельствах, по которым этот лакомый кусочек оставался ничейным. Рэй потянул за ниточку и вышел на владельца — тот как раз скрывался от банды, заправляющей районом, — и предложил ему решение всех проблем. Потенциально дорогущая аренда сжалась до символической платы из-за желания незадачливого бизнесмена покинуть Англию живым, и Рэй, воспользовавшись тогда ещё довольно ограниченными связями Микки, смог ему в этом помочь.

По сравнению с суммой, которая накапала бы уже за пару лет аренды, в реконструкцию и обустройство паба (а в первую очередь — офиса), боссу предстояло вложить всего ничего. С первым самостоятельным делом, порученным ему Майклом Пирсоном, Рэй справился просто блестяще.

Сидя посреди обшарпанного зала, рассматривая старую барную стойку — единственное, что осталось от закрывшегося три года назад паба, — Рэй настраивался на столь же успешный рабочий день. Стремительно развивающемуся предприятию Пирсона нужны были не только люди на фермы, администрация, дилеры, но и личные телохранители и головорезы в одном лице: обходиться одним Фрейзером и дальше было нельзя. Пускай тот и не был в восторге от планов Рэя, который, едва подобравшись к его боссу, стал считаться за главного, но у Фрейзера никто и не спрашивал.

Майкл Пирсон давно уже нуждался не только в исполнительных руках, но и в помощнике, способном принимать решения самостоятельно. Умные, взвешенные решения. Рэй был именно таким.

Наконец стрелка часов достигла десяти. Дверь паба тотчас же отворилась, и внутрь вошёл мужчина военной выправки. Ростом он был даже выше Рэя, косуха казалась тесной на широких, накачанных плечах.

— Меня зовут Дэйв, — незамедлительно представился он.

— Рэймонд Смит, — сказал Рэй, пожимая его лапищу.

По здравому размышлению для работы на Пирсона он решил оставить свою настоящую фамилию: настолько заурядную, что лучше уже не придумать. Менять имя и усложнять себе жизнь, привыкая к новому, Рэй тоже не стал.

— Прошу.

Он махнул рукой, приглашая Дэйва за массивный стол, привезённый специально для подобных встреч. Рэй не желал терять времени, необходимого дизайнеру для подготовки проекта, потому и обосновался здесь до начала ремонта. Стены «Виктории» вселяли в него уверенность.

Дэйв уселся, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на скрипнувший под его тяжестью стул, и изучающе уставился на Рэя. Тому стало неуютно от пристального взгляда, от легко читавшегося на его лице сомнения: и этот сопляк — правая рука того самого Пирсона? Дэйв был старше на пятнадцать лет, он прошёл Афганистан, и Рэя точило справедливое беспокойство, что сработаться будет непросто.

В остальном же с первого взгляда становилось очевидно, что Дэйв подходит. Как и говорил рекомендовавший его Фрейзер, как и кричало собранное Рэем досье. Поэтому он не стал тянуть время:

— Вы понимаете, какого рода эта работа?

— Думаю, вы и сами пока не совсем понимаете, — усмехнулся Дэйв, впервые выдав живую эмоцию.

Рэй с досадой прикусил губу, проклиная болтливость Фрейзера — Дэйв уже знал, что он на службе у Пирсона без году неделя. Едва ли это могло прибавить Рэю авторитета, особенно при первой встрече.

— Только в общих чертах, — не стал юлить Рэй. Рисоваться ему было не перед кем, и всё же он твёрдо добавил: — Разберусь. Для начала мне нужны люди, готовые решать любые вопросы.

Неожиданно Дэйв кивнул, из взгляда его ушла неприязнь — будто Рэй сказал именно то, что он хотел услышать.

— У тебя есть яйца, — хмыкнул Дэйв, отбросив вежливость. — Фрейзер со временем тоже это признает, он нормальный мужик.

— Не помню, чтобы спрашивал совета, — Рэй невольно провёл ладонью по колючему ёжику волос. Он остриг свои светлые патлы специально, желая казаться старше, а лучше бы бороду отрастил. — Чай будешь?

Дэйв кивнул, и Рэй встал из-за стола. Прежде чем направиться к барной стойке, за которой был припрятан пластиковый чайник, Рэй пододвинул к нему бумаги:

— Изучи пока условия.

Едва увидев сумму, Дэйв сказал:

— Меня устраивает.

— Вот так сразу? — удивился Рэй.

— Плевать, что я буду делать, — сказал Дэйв. — Мне нужны деньги и работа. Всё.

Рэй не собирался его отговаривать или рекомендовать изучить бумаги — это была лишь условность, стандартный контракт для сотрудника охраны законопослушного бизнесмена Майкла Пирсона. Ценным был только первый лист с размером неофициальной зарплаты и графиком работы. Так что Рэй сказал:

— Мне нужна исполнительность и преданность. В пределах разумного — доверять тебе сразу я всё равно не стану.

— Идёт.

Они снова пожали руки.

Дэйв не соврал: он действительно был готов ко всему и нуждался в деньгах, чтобы содержать молодую жену и её родителей. Война оставила на нём свой отпечаток — у Дэйва бывали затыки, когда не поступало прямого приказа и требовалось принять решение самому, иногда случались спонтанные приступы ярости, но особых проблем с ним не возникало. Главное — Дэйв никогда не перечил Рэю и признавал его авторитет с первого дня, что в то время было особенно важно. И порой давал дельные советы.

Рэй продолжал ценить это, даже обзаведясь толстой шкурой, опытом и тем самым авторитетом, который больше никто не осмеливался оспаривать. Но главное — Дэйву он по-настоящему доверял.

И теперь Дэйв лежал в земле. Вернее, только его прах в пока не засыпанной грунтом урне, но важно было другое: Дэйв — мёртв. Убит русскими. В некотором смысле те удачно от него избавились, ведь именно Дэйв столкнул их мальчишку с балкона. Смерть за смерть.

Рэй бесконтрольно моргнул, поморщился, пытаясь отогнать эту мысль. Смерть Дэйва за смерть Аслана. Как глупо: если бы только это работало именно так, сколько раз должен был умирать Дэйв? А сколько он сам? Рэй знал точное число — оно перевалило за полдесятка. Если считать лишь тех, чью жизнь он отобрал собственными руками.

Но нет, не существовало никакой высшей справедливости, только вселенская ирония вроде этой: именно Рэй открыл настежь балконную дверь и заботливо отодвинул штору. И всё же в смерти Аслана он виновен не был. Даже Дэйв не был.

«Что там дальше по списку, гравитация?» — пронеслось в отупевшей, безмерно тяжёлой голове.

Рэй вздохнул. Гудение трубы лишь усиливало головную боль, и он всё не мог дождаться, когда музыкант наконец отобьёт свою ставку и успокоится. Дети Дэйва, кажется, тоже — девчонка ещё держалась, а младшенький то беспокойно пялился на трубача, то задирал голову вверх, заглядывая в лицо скованной скорее усталостью, чем горем матери. Наконец, он встретился взглядом с Рэем. Ему было четыре или пять, Рэй уже и не помнил точно, зато имя знал — потому что они были тёзками. Досадная глупость со стороны Дейва. Или сентиментальность.

Маленький Рэй помахал ему рукой, закатил глаза, показывая, что изнывает от скуки.

«Ну и хренового же собеседника ты себе выбрал, приятель», — подумал Рэй, погрозив ему пальцем.

Пацан живо отвернулся, покрепче вцепился в ноги матери и уставился в пол. Рэй неожиданно почувствовал облегчение, оставшись без внимания серых глаз, так напоминавших отцовские.

Наконец музыка стихла. Рэй едва удержался, чтобы не растереть виски — тишина неожиданно показалась оглушающей, хотя в толпе уже зашептались. Церемония близилась к концу. Для Рэя она походила на фарс: Дэйв погиб тремя месяцами ранее, но, пока они разбирались со всеми, кто сбежался на неудавшуюся продажу бизнеса, пока скрывали семью Дэйва от русских и вели с ними переговоры, устраивать похороны было попросту опасно и несвоевременно. Впрочем, ощущение несвоевременности не отпускало Рэя до сих пор — может, оттого, что даже после переноса даты отсутствовал Фрейзер, неудачно загремевший в больницу.

Под ожидающими взглядами Майкла и Розалинд он взял горсть земли. Тяжелая, глинистая, она липла к пальцам и напоминала о недавнем дожде. Тот кончился незадолго до их приезда на кладбище, словно подгадывал.

Вдова уже стояла у края могилы, оставив детей на попечение родственницы — Рэй не знал имени сухой, стареющей женщины, прижавшей к себе Рэя-младшего и девочку. Жену Дэйва звали Элисон и даже в минуту скорби она была красива, но, главное, достаточно вежлива, чтобы не замечать босса погибшего мужа.

Рэй встал рядом с ней, заглянул в совсем неглубокую яму для урны с прахом — на заре карьеры ему приходилось копать глубже раз в пять. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли. Она болела, череп сдавливало невидимым обручем. Элисон по правую руку от него вздохнула, но так и осталась на месте — обруч затянулся туже.

Гроб, элитную модель из красного дерева, выбирала жена, Рэй лишь оплачивал все расходы с дозволения Майкла. Тот, хотя и приехал на похороны, подчёркнуто держался в тени, оставив все «почести» Рэю. Ведь именно его Элисон знала как босса мужа, не какого-то там наполовину мифического, недосягаемого Микки Пирона. Это был долг Рэя.

Он с удивлением понял, что слепил землю в плотный, липкий комок — пришлось разминать его пальцами, присыпая урну. Закончив, он тут же потянулся к карману за платком, но замер, почувствовав прикосновение.

Элисон сжала его локоть, останавливая. В её глазах стояли злые слёзы. Рэй не знал слов, которые могли бы помочь ей или ему: все финансовые траты, денежную компенсацию, организационные моменты они обсудили ещё утром. А больше сказать ему было нечего. Из пересохшего рта не шли даже формальные соболезнования, успевшие навязнуть на языке.

— Элис, пойдём, — подоспел на помощь Банни.

Банни аккуратно отцепил сведённые судорогой пальцы от рукава Рэя и с готовностью подставил ей плечо. Элисон так и не заплакала, но уткнулась лбом ему в подмышку — куда достала со своим средним ростом. Рэй признательно кивнул Банни. Тому тоже приходилось нелегко: они с Дэйвом дружили, вместе смотрели футбол или вроде того. Рэй никогда не вникал, но сейчас, глядя на осунувшегося всего за ночь Банни, видел, что наконец наставший день похорон выбил его из колеи.

Рэю стоило что-то сказать и ему. Сейчас или в тот раз, когда Банни помогал погрузить труп Дэйва на носилки, а Рэй примчался из дому так скоро, как только смог, и смотрел.

Рэй оборвал себя на середине движения и спрятал руку в карман, так и не похлопав Банни по плечу.

— Не торопись, я буду ждать в машине.

Рэй вяло кивнул Майклу и Розалинд, подошедшим к могиле, и пошёл прочь. Он не откланялся — впереди было прощание в пабе. Куда больше Рэю хотелось уехать домой, стащить одежду, залезть под горячий душ и попытаться смыть с себя всю эту тяжесть, чужую скорбь, ощущение собственной неуместности.

Влажная трава скользила под подошвами дизайнерских туфель — нужно было плюнуть и надеть ботинки. Носовой платок не смог оттереть грязь с пальцев до конца.

Лишь усилием воли Рэй удержался от того, чтобы вытащить из бардачка сигареты и закурить. Вместо этого он зашуршал пачкой влажных салфеток. Даже без никотина его догнала мигрень.

***

В пабе было нечем дышать. Рэй объяснял это системой кондиционирования, не рассчитанной на такое количество народу, но на самом деле знал: душно было ему одному. Гости не жаловались, не налегали на освежающие напитки, предпочитая алкоголь, пока Рэй боролся с желанием стащить с себя пиджак и жилетку или хотя бы распахнуть окна.

Мигрень продолжала наступление. Рэй бросил взгляд на часы, отметив, что уже через пятнадцать минут он сможет оставить гостей на Банни и уехать. Тот, словно услышав мысли Рэя, вдруг вскинул голову, уставился вопросительно. Рэй, недолго думая, кивнул в сторону центрального входа.

На улице было промозгло и зябко — март едва начался, последняя неделя и так радовала теплом, но только не ближе к вечеру. По всему выходило, что с приходом весны закончилась и череда проблем, вызванная попыткой продать бизнес и идиотскими случайностями. С китайцами всё утрясли ещё до нового года, с русскими — неделю назад, фермы впервые за квартал вышли на прежний уровень прибыли.

И вот, наконец, они похоронили Дэйва. Рэй предполагал, что должен почувствовать облегчение, но не чувствовал ничего.

— Ты не пил, босс, — заметил Банни, выйдя на улицу. — Поведёшь сам?

— Мигрень, — бросил Рэй. — Но домой доеду.

Из паба донёсся звон разбитого стекла, Рэй вздрогнул и обернулся. Следом раздался смех. Атмосфера и на кладбище была довольно лёгкой, а теперь и вовсе приблизилась к веселью — Дэйву бы понравилось.

— Рэй, езжай, я за всем прослежу, — сказал Банни.

— Да-да, — вздохнул Рэй. На прощание он обвел взглядом окна «Виктории». — Передай Элисон, что я свяжусь с ней на днях. И мои соболезнования.

Согласное: «Да, босс», утонуло во внезапном всплеске адреналина — в окне третьего этажа, закрытого для посетителей, виделся вытянутый силуэт. Навскидку, мужской — угловатый, с широкими плечами и взъерошенными волосами. Рэй потянулся к пистолету за поясом.

— В чем дело, Рэй?

— На третьем этаже кто-то есть, — бросил он.

Банни мгновенно подобрался, вскинул голову и озадаченно произнёс:

— Никого.

Рэй, до сих пор отчётливо видевший мужчину, стоящего за стеклом, зажмурился и открыл глаза. Короткого мгновения хватило, чтобы незнакомец исчез — в тёмных окнах действительно было пусто.

Рэй растерянно посмотрел на Банни. Тот уставился в ответ. На третьем этаже находился основной офис Рэя — особо ценных бумаг или пачек налички он там не держал и всё запирал в сейф, но всё же. Рэй проверял дверь на этаж лично, она точно была заперта. Вероятно, оставалась запертой и теперь, ведь Банни-то заверил его, что никого нет. Должно быть, Рэю просто привиделось.

— Я проверю, ключ у меня есть, — всё-таки сказал Банни. — Уверен, что тебе стоит садиться за руль?

Рэй уже не был так уж в этом уверен. От накатившего адреналина боль в голове даже ослабла, но с галлюцинациями он прежде не сталкивался. В глубине души он всё же надеялся, что кто-то забрёл на третий этаж — может, Майкл перед отбытием домой поднимался в офис и забыл запереть дверь?

Возвращаться в паб, едва вспомнив, как дышать полной грудью, вновь ловить на себе взгляды гостей, подниматься по лестнице — это всё было выше его сил. Банни разберётся с чем бы там ни было. А он аккуратно доедет до дома сам.

— Отпишись, когда проверишь. И когда закончите… со всем этим.

— Да, босс, — привычно отозвался Банни.

Он быстрым шагом вернулся в паб. Рэй позволил себе снять очки и растереть веки, прежде чем направиться к своему рендж роверу. Он так и замер рядом с ним, рассматривая здание напротив, пока не увидел в окне третьего этажа большой силуэт Банни, а телефон не пиликнул уведомлением. Банни писал, что всё чисто, и дверь была заперта.

Рэй сел в машину, завёл двигатель. Возможно, он недооценил собственный стресс, накопившийся за эти безумные месяцы, а похороны просто стали последней каплей. Нужно лишь добраться до дома, принять душ и завалиться спать.

Так решил Рэй и начал воплощать в жизнь свой нехитрый план.

В горячих клубах пара головная боль усилилась, и Рэй, наспех вытеревшись и набросив халат, отправился на кухню. Обезболивающие хотя бы позволят ему уснуть, стакан воды на столике у кровати — не подохнуть с утра.

Из-за кухонной арки лился свет, расцвечивая пол коридора. Идти, не всматриваясь в темноту, было намного проще, но Рэя не покидала смутная тревога. Он шёл и не мог вспомнить, включал ли сегодня торшер у дивана — только он давал такой жёлтый, тёплый свет.

Незнакомец, сидящий за обеденным столом, оказался нужным Рэю ответом: именно он зажёг свет. Парень смотрел в окно, выходящее в сад, — Рэй видел лишь его вихрастую макушку, золотящуюся в круге света, и чуть ссутуленную широкую спину. Даже не видя его лица, по ядрёно-малиновому цвету толстовки и белым подошвам кедов, Рэй понял, что парень значительно моложе его.

Не раздумывая, Рэй потянулся к припрятанному на полке у двери пистолету, бесшумно его достал и взял незнакомца на прицел. Лишь после этого нарушил тишину:

— Оборачивайся медленно и так, чтобы я видел твои руки.

Тот не шелохнулся. Рэй подивился его наглости и беспечности, угрожающе проговорил:

— Кто ты и какого чёрта делаешь в моём доме? Отвечай, пока я тебя не пристрелил. У меня как раз есть свободное место в морозилке.

Наконец парень отмер. Он качнул головой и принялся медленно оборачиваться, так и оставив руки лежащими на коленях вопреки приказу Рэя. Мгновение показалось Рэю бесконечным, сердце его колотилось о рёбра испуганной птицей, в висках пульсировала боль. Даже раньше, чем он увидел точёный профиль незнакомца, Рэй его узнал.

И этого попросту не могло быть — потому, что не могло. Рэй отчётливо помнил это трогательно-юное лицо, крупный нос, узкие губы и светлую радужку глаз, обрамлённую тёмной каймой.

— Аслан? — выдохнул Рэй.

Голос его прозвучал жалко и беспомощно, но мозг уже работал на полную: никаких братьев-близнецов в досье, собранном на русских, не было. Могли ли они добиться столь поразительного сходства гримом? Вряд ли, но и отбрасывать этот вариант не стоило. Ещё интереснее было — как же он проник внутрь? Двор находился под сигнализацией, дверь точно была заперта на электронный замок. Попытайся кто его вскрыть, Рэй услышал бы даже из душа. Откуда у пацана ключ?

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил Рэй, решив не размениваться на мелочи.

Ответ на главный вопрос потянет и ответы на другие. Парень (Рэй не собирался даже мысленно звать его Асланом) был безоружен, а Рэй держал заряженный Хеклер-Кох.

— Говори. Зачем. Ты. Здесь, — чётко повторил Рэй.

Тот открыл рот. Зашевелил губами, не издав ни звука, как в чёртовом немом кино — ему недоставало лишь артистизма и подчёркнуто яркой мимики. Происходящее смахивало на дурацкий сон, в котором теряешь один из органов чувств, и в пронзительной ночной тишине Рэю показалось, что он утратил слух.

Оглушительный щелчок взведённого курка заставил Рэя отбросить дурацкую догадку. Он прекрасно слышал, а ещё помнил каждую минуту с самого утра и до этого момента, совсем не как во сне.

— Я выстрелю, — предупредил Рэй.

Парень сжал губы в тонкую линию и покачал головой. Поднял руку, заставив Рэя нервно погладить курок, и уложил её на стол раскрытой ладонью вверх. Пару мгновений Рэй рассматривал длинные, узловатые пальцы, пока парень не сделал немыслимое: провёл рукой прямо сквозь столешницу.

Сквозь чёртову дубовую столешницу — и у него получилось.

Рэй услышал собственный рваный выдох, отметил, что пистолет в его руке гуляет из-за дрожащих пальцев. Этого не могло случиться по-настоящему. Рэй зажмурился на долгие пару мгновений. Это было чертовски глупо — закрывать глаза рядом со вторгшимся в твой дом человеком, который выглядел совсем как тот, к чьей смерти ты причастен, но Рэй всё-таки это сделал.

Подняв веки, он увидел, что целится в тёмную пустоту.

Торшер не горел. За столом никого не было, ближайший к окну стул стоял наполовину задвинутый, как и остальные. Под столом тоже было пусто, как и в кухонных тумбах, как и в шкафах, и за диваном. Даже понимая, что это бессмысленно, Рэй методично осматривал кухню. Просто совершал привычные действия, чтобы делать хоть что-то, а не думать о собственной съехавшей крыше.

В конце концов он посмотрел записи с камер и убедился, что никто на его участок не проникал. В доме Рэй видеонаблюдение не включал, но хватало и очевидного — ни одна живая душа не подходила ко входной двери. В конце концов он добрался и до аптечки, а после налил себе стакан воды, как и планировал изначально. Голова принялась раскалываться с новой силой.

Видимо, он сходит с ума. С этой простой мыслью Рэй добрался до спальни, пустой и тёмной, лёг в кровать и уснул беспокойным, болезненным сном.


	2. Банни

Из машины выгружались в спешке: к концу поездки Лору замутило. Уже пару мгновений спустя, глядя на полупереваренный обед, оставшийся на тротуарной плитке, Рэй был даже немного ей благодарен. Спасибо, что не в салоне авто. Бесспорно, это стало бы финалом, достойным этого безумного дня, но они и так слишком устали.

— Банни, проводи мисс Прессфилд в ванную на первом этаже. Дэйв, если в морозилке не хватит места — перекинь еду на кухню.

Рэй раздавал указания на автомате, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Они всё ещё метались между сомнениями, всё ли он учёл, и предстоящим разговором с Майклом. Рубашка жала в плечах, влажно липла ко вспотевшей пояснице и холодила спину. Рэй бросил:

— Подойду через десять минут.

Хотелось забраться в душ, но времени было в обрез. На полпути Лора устроила истерику, наконец осознав случившееся с русским пацаном, и успокоилась лишь к концу поездки. Теперь она выглядела ещё хуже: серый цвет лица приобрёл зеленоватый оттенок, глаза покраснели и слезились. Нужно сдать её на руки родителям прежде, чем начнётся отходняк или приступ. Чёрт знает, когда и чем она закидывалась в последний раз.

Из зеркала на Рэя посмотрел бледный тип с тревожной складкой между бровей, всклокоченной бородой и нервно сжатой челюстью. Так не пойдёт, подумал он. Умылся ледяной водой, отфыркался, с силой растёр щёки и шею.

Во взгляд вернулась сосредоточенность. Огорчаться из-за того, что всё полетело под откос, было некогда, как и винить себя в допущенных ошибках. Всё потом.

Рэй принялся расстёгивать пуговицы жилета. Как же удивится Майкл: он-то думал, что всё пройдёт так же тихо и гладко, как обычно в последние семь лет. Да только босс не принял во внимание то, что затишье было результатом дотошного планирования и контроля, чего не скажешь о случае Лоры. А ведь Рэй предупреждал.

Стаскивая с себя одежду, он думал о словах Майкла. Поиск усадьбы, планирование детей, тихая безбедная старость — знакомый мотив, преследующий босса последний год.

«Ты лучший», — тоже слова Майкла. Заслуженные и не оставляющие Рэю выбора. Майкл открыто им манипулировал, как всегда думая, что знает о Рэймонде Смите всё. Рэй многое делал для того, чтобы он продолжал так считать.

В отличие от Майкла, Рэй не хотел на покой. Нервная и опасная работа давно уже стала неотъемлемой частью его жизни и совсем не тяготила. Он научился с ней справляться, научился минимизировать риски и в итоге немного расслабился. Даже в такое нервное время, когда продажа бизнеса нарушила порядок последних лет, Рэй чувствовал себя не уставшим, а голодным и злым. Он не хотел выходить из игры даже при условии, что ему изредка придётся вытаскивать детишек лордов из притона. Но и работать на нового босса, поступи ему такое предложение — тоже. У Микки Пирсона была своя философия, ум, благородство и сила. Других таких Рэй не знал, и как с ними работать — тоже. Это было бы слишком тяжело.

Рэй страшился будущего, его неопределённости и тишины, но Майклу было совершенно не обязательно об этом знать.

Как и о настоящей причине, заставившей Рэя юлить и сливаться с поездки в притон. Он действительно давно уже следил за жизнью Лоры Прессфилд, ещё с самого начала её досадного пристрастия, а потому знал: помогать уже поздно. Ворваться в затхлую квартиру её друзей-наркоманов, вытащить её оттуда и вернуть в родительский дом, чтобы выслужиться перед лордом Прессфилдом — было можно, конечно. Именно этим они и занялись. Да только зачем?

Рэй знал, насколько она опустилась и, если начистоту, попросту брезговал — и ею, и другими зажравшимися богатыми детишками, которым были открыты все дороги, а они боялись поднять задницы с кресел. Пауэр Ноэль, Браун, Лора, этот чёртов русский пацан… В их возрасте Рэй вырывал даже самые мелкие шансы у жизни зубами, перепрыгивал шлагбаумы и сносил стены, чтобы выбиться в люди. Детишки же мучились выбором и предпочитали не делать его вовсе.

Что ж, Аслану любые пути теперь были закрыты. Рэй нервно одёрнул рукава свежей рубашки, заправленной в джинсы. Русский пацан — это очевидно плохо, он точно не ребёнок из обычной семьи. Нужно осторожно навести справки, ведь Лора впала в истерику и отвечать на вопросы отказалась. Нужно…

— Нужно взять себя в руки, — строго сказал Рэй самому себе.

Обувшись, подхватив с вешалки куртку, он открыл дверь. Удивительная картина, представшая его взгляду, заставила его замереть на пороге: Лора Прессфилд, закутанная в клетчатый плед, сидела у его барбекю. В едва заметно подрагивающих пальцах она сжимала чашку с чаем, одну из тех, что Рэй никогда не использовал, — массивную, дешёвую керамику из масс–маркета, — но всегда брал Банни. Тот сидел напротив и что-то рассказывал. Девчонка едва заметно улыбалась, слушая, и выглядела даже не на свои двадцать два. Она казалась совсем подростком, а не той измученной, потерявшей интерес к жизни молодой женщиной, которой была.

Рэй вернулся внутрь, чтобы поторопить Дэйва и Фрейзера. На пороге гаража его встретили коробки, наполненные пачками с заморозкой — так и правда было удобнее, чем перетаскивать еду на кухню по чуть-чуть. Но им стоило поторопиться.

— Почти готово, босс, — отчитался Дэйв, едва увидев Рэя. Он посторонился вслед за Фрейзером, поспешно склонившимся над коробкой, позволяя заглянуть в морозилку.

Труп запаковали в прозрачный полиэтилен, но лицо так и осталось открытым. Рэй невольно задержал дыхание, столкнувшись с пустым взглядом светлых глаз. Все звуки ушли, как по щелчку: Рэй перестал слышать тяжёлое сопение Дэйва и Фрейзера, которым явно пришлось постараться, чтобы запихнуть высокого пацана в морозильную камеру.

Он растерянно обернулся и обнаружил, что остался в гараже с трупом наедине. Коробки, к его удивлению, так и стояли у порога. Мерное тарахтение генератора исчезло тоже, зато появилось отчётливое ощущение того, что за ним наблюдают.

Рэй крепко зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться, унять разыгравшуюся паранойю. На изнанке век, как в раскадровке старого кинофильма заиграли картинки: хлипкая дверь, которую Дэйв вынес с полпинка, в меру захламленные апартаменты, посеревшая от пыли штора, мелкий помол марихуаны, смешанной с табаком из разломанной сигареты, потёртая пластиковая зажигалка. Обдолбанные глаза младшего поколения английской элиты, усталое серое лицо Лоры, её же огромное пальто, лапища Банни на узкой ссутуленной спине.

Кровь и мозги на асфальте. Застывшее, искажённое болью лицо, распахнутые голубые глаза в обрамлении светлых ресниц.

Иней в тусклых волосах, приоткрытый рот, юное, почти безмятежное лицо. Левая его половина — сплошная рана, оставленная асфальтом. Пачки замороженных овощей вокруг лишь добавляют абсурда. Кажется, вот-вот веки смежатся и распахнутся, в тусклых глазах вновь появится живой блеск.

Так и случилось.

...Рэй рывком сел на кровати, вырываясь из сна. Мокрый от пота, он тяжело хватал воздух ртом и пытался справиться с приступом паники. Невыносимая резь в глазах от яркого света отдавала пульсирующей болью в правый висок — верный признак мигрени.

На Рэя кто-то смотрел.

На него действительно смотрели, понял Рэй, вытерев слёзы и отыскав очки. Аслан сидел в кресле у окна и улыбался. Вчера Рэй забыл задёрнуть шторы, и в льющемся из окон утреннем свете Аслан казался совсем эфемерным, будто полупрозрачным — куда менее реальным, чем прошлым вечером. Сейчас Рэю и в голову бы не пришло, что перед ним живой, материальный человек.

Аслан приветливо помахал рукой и подмигнул. Рэй не стал даже тянуться к пистолету, припрятанному в тумбочке — просто с поразительной ясностью понял, что оружие тут не поможет. Ему снился невероятно реальный сон, точное воспоминание давно минувших событий, и теперь в его спальне сидел тот, чьё тело уже сожрали черви.

— Тебя здесь нет, — проскрежетал Рэй хриплым ото сна голосом.

Плод его воспалённого сознания улыбнулся ещё шире и показал средний палец. Рэй стиснул зубы, выпутываясь из сбившегося за ночь одеяла. Нужно закинуться обезболом, дойти до душа, а после разобраться в происходящем.

Подушка, в сердцах брошенная в Аслана, ожидаемо пролетела сквозь него.

Рэй привык решать любые проблемы рационально и эффективно. И даже если преследующий его образ Аслана плохо вписывался в привычную картину мира, ему должно было найтись правдоподобное объяснение. Вряд ли это какие-то вещества: его таращило слишком долго и связно, разум сбоил только на Аслане, да и зрачки не были расширены. Не без огорчения Рэй признал, что это могла быть шизофрения или же какая-то опухоль в мозгу. И то, и другое, можно было проверить.

От записи к психоаналитику Рэй, поразмыслив, отказался. У него и раньше не складывалось с психотерапией: сложно было откровенно говорить о своих проблемах и привычках, обходя стороной род деятельности. Вариант открыть криминальную сторону своей жизни, полагаясь на врачебную тайну, он отмёл до рассмотрения. И бестолку было обращаться сейчас — Рэй никогда бы не сказал честно, что ему мерещится пацан, которого столкнул с балкона его человек.

К тому же, у него раскалывалась голова, и было куда логичнее видеть причину происходящего именно в этом. Мигрени у него случались и раньше, но так редко, что Рэй ни разу не обращался к врачу. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз проходил обследование — всё откладывал и откладывал, но галлюцинации, пожалуй, были достаточно веским поводом.

Одна лишь мысль о еде вызывала тошноту. Рэй смог только влить в себя чашку сладкого чая, параллельно изучив своё расписание на ближайшие пару дней. По всему выходило, что ничего срочного его не ждало.

Первым делом он отменил сегодняшнюю запись в барбершопе и созвонился с личным врачом — Алессандро держал свою частную клинику, одну из лучших в Лондоне, так что время на приём нашлось моментально. После он уведомил босса, что берёт отгул.

— Не знай я тебя, решил бы, что ты просто вчера перепил, — хмыкнул Майкл в трубку, отчего у Рэя неприятно кольнуло в виске. Тут же его голос помрачнел: — Что-то серьёзное?

Рэй ограничился полуправдой:

— Просто мигрень. Но пока график позволяет, лучше обследуюсь.

— Рад, что ты ещё способен отложить работу и позаботиться о себе, — отметил Майкл. Судя по мерному шуму, он как раз ехал в машине — хорошо бы, не за рулём. — Отпишись, как всё пройдёт.

— Да, босс.

Конечно, Майкл напрягся: едва ли ему хотелось, чтобы его ценный сотрудник надолго отходил от дел. Брать отгулы вообще было не в правилах Рэя, тем более не известив Майкла заранее. Но сейчас ситуация не терпела промедления — ситуация сидела за любимым кофейным столиком Рэя и не сводила с него взгляда. И от пристального внимания, и из-за чёртовой малиновой толстовки не замечать Аслана было сложно, но Рэй старался. По крайней мере, он всё ещё не слышал его голоса — Аслан пытался пару раз заговорить, но его губы шевелились, и только.

Алессандро назначил Рэю приём уже через час, так что пришлось поторопиться со сборами. С едва соображающей от боли головой это оказалось непросто: Рэй быстро плюнул на попытки завязать галстук ровно и оделся совсем просто. Затем едва не забыл прихватить документы и чуть не скатился по лестнице кубарем, когда заметил внизу Аслана. Он выругался, получив в ответ очередную довольную ухмылку, и поспешно покинул дом.

Лучи солнца, даже светившие сквозь рассеянные облака, слепили как чёртовы софиты. Рэй, прикрывая глаза ладонью и щурясь, пожалел, что не взял солнечные очки.

Банни, уже ожидающий у ворот, смерил его удивлённым взглядом:

— Тяжёлая ночка, босс?

— И утро, — выдавил Рэй, осторожно усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье. — Едем в клинику к Алессандро, мигрень меня доконала.

— Это правильно, — степенно заметил Банни. — Давно пора.

Что он хотел этим сказать, Рэй уточнять не стал. Сил говорить не было, его хватило лишь на то, чтобы осмотреть пустой салон и откинуться на сиденье, прикрыв глаза. Аслан в машине не появился.

Рэй не знал, чего же ждать от визита в клинику в лучшем случае: подтверждённой шизофрении, опухоли в голове или же отсутствия рационального ответа. Всего этого не хотелось в равной степени.

Банни тронулся с места так мягко, что Рэй почти ничего не почувствовал. Он сделал мысленную пометку накинуть Банни премию за чуткость.

Стоило Рэю попасть в профессиональные руки Алессандро, как он лишился всякого контроля. У него немедленно взяли кровь на анализ, обкололи чёрт знает чем, чтобы снять боль, осмотрели глаза. В конце концов подошла очередь МРТ, и к тому времени Рэя отпустило достаточно, чтобы он пожалел о своём решении. Врачи подробно описывали каждую из процедур, но в голове мало что задерживалось, и он чувствовал себя ведомым и беззащитным. Этого Рэймонд Смит не любил.

В томографе Рэю даже понравилось. Благодаря берушам, почти полностью поглощающим звуки, он едва не уснул прямо внутри. Вот ангиография понравилась Рэю меньше: введение контраста оказалось не слишком приятной процедурой, но тоже терпимой. В сравнении с простреленным боком, который когда-то и стал поводом для знакомства с юным интерном Алессандро, многие медицинские процедуры казались досадной мелочью.

К концу дня головная боль прошла окончательно, а видение Аслана так и не появилось. Алессандро, пригласив Рэя в свой кабинет, долго сверлил его взглядом. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и Рэй с удивлением понял, что очень боится узнать результаты обследования.

— Две новости: хорошая и похуже. С какой начать?

— Похуже, — выдохнул Рэй, отмечая обнадёживающий выбор слова. Новость была не плохая — должно быть, если он и болен, то не смертельно.

— Кратковременные зрительные галлюцинации, возможно, были вызваны приступом мигрени. А вот что стало её причиной — непонятно.

— То есть?.. — хоть он и старался держать себя в руках, вырвалось у Рэя. Тошнота накатила с новой силой.

— В голове мы ничего не нашли. Анализ крови тоже в пределах нормы.

Вопреки всем своим надеждам на то, что видению Аслана в его доме найдётся рациональная причина, Рэй ощутил облегчение.

***

Рэй обошёл дом трижды, желая удостовериться, что галлюцинация его покинула. В правоту Алессандро очень хотелось верить: мигрень была неплохим объяснением, а главное — единственным. Конечно, можно было прислушаться к совету врача и лечь на полное обследование, но даже сам Алессандро признавал это чрезмерным.

В конце концов Рэй бросил свои параноидальные поиски и плотно поужинал впервые за этот чертовски длинный день. Затем просмотрел ежедневные отчёты с ферм и рабочую почту, убеждаясь, что за один день ничего не произошло. Впервые за долгие месяцы он чувствовал, что бизнес вновь вошёл в привычную колею: никакого внешнего вмешательства, хитрых планов и саботажа. Майкл пока даже не заикался о том, чтобы вновь начать поиски нового покупателя. Рэй тешил себя надеждой, что к этой идее они уже не вернутся.

Ему стало лучше. Работа, когда всё ладилось, всегда оказывала на него терапевтическое воздействие. Отсутствие галлюцинаций тоже воспринималось как дар свыше.

Рэй почти напевал под нос, заходя на кухню за чаем. И немедленно пожалел о том, что позволил себе расслабиться. Потому что вид Аслана, усевшегося прямо на обеденный стол, ударил по нему слишком больно.

Промолчать у Рэя не вышло, хотя меньше всего ему хотелось разговаривать с самим собой:

— Слезь со стола, придурок.

Аслан лишь помотал головой и задрыгал ногами — форменное ребячество. Взгляд Рэя не впервые зацепился за его белоснежные кеды. И почему Аслан одет совсем не так, как в день своей смерти? Почему подсознание Рэя отрисовало его будто бы наоборот: в ярких, но дешёвых шмотках, пышущим здоровьем, словно он никогда не кололся?

Рэй преодолел разделяющее их расстояние в три широких шага и попытался схватить Аслана за плечо. Ничего не вышло: руки не встретили никакого препятствия, только странный холодок, который вполне мог оказаться таким же плодом воображения, как и зрительная галлюцинация.

Или же… От внезапной догадки Рэй ощутил, как пол его рациональных убеждений кренится и уходит из-под ног. Варианта было два. Либо Рэймонд Смит всё же сошёл с ума, либо перед ним — призрак.

И, видит бог, Рэю очень хотелось поверить в любую потустороннюю чушь, лишь бы не записываться в психи.

Аслан запрокинул голову, заглядывая Рэю в лицо. На тонких губах играла издевательская ухмылка — он вообще слишком много улыбался, опровергая все стереотипы про русских. Совсем непохожий на себя самого в день их роковой встречи, только если дурацким гонором, так и лезущим наружу. Рэй стоял к нему вплотную, ощущая холодок, будто от лёгкого сквозняка, хотя все окна на кухне были закрыты. Если бы Аслан был реален, Рэй точно почувствовал бы исходящее от него тепло.

«Если бы он был жив», — поправил себя Рэй, сам поражаясь тому, какое из объяснений выбрал.

— Буду считать тебя призраком, — поставил точку в своих размышлениях Рэй.

Аслан несогласно нахмурился, перестав ухмыляться, попытался что-то сказать. Рэй сделал шаг назад.

— Да, Аслан, ты сдох, стал призраком, и поэтому ты здесь. Я проверился, и у меня вот тут, — Рэй картинно потыкал пальцем в висок, — всё в полном порядке. Значит, проблема в тебе.

Он развернулся и покинул кухню. Рэю было плевать на реакцию Аслана, на то, как безумно звучали его собственные слова. Других версий у него не было, а значит, нужно было прорабатывать эту. Так что он отправился в рабочий кабинет, чтобы провести остаток вечера за чтением всего, что выдавал гугл на запросы о призраках и прочей паранормальной херне.

И если это не говорило о том, что Рэймонд Смит — сумасшедший, то какие ещё нужны доказательства?

Рэй думал об этом, проваливаясь в сон прямо за рабочим столом, уткнувшись лицом в клавиатуру.

***

Ночные изыскания привели Рэя только к ломоте в шее, поскольку перебрался в кровать он лишь за два часа до подъёма, и к хаосу. Интернет пестрел идиотскими конспирологическими теориями, крипипастами, рекламой экстрасенсов, разборами фильмов, книг и прочим художественным вымыслом. Что из этого можно применить к своей покатившейся под откос жизни, Рэй не знал.

Хотелось проснуться по-настоящему: выспавшимся, полным сил. Взглянуть на экран телефона и увидеть дату похорон Дэйва, и чтобы никакой мигрени, никакой сверхъестественной херни.

Никакого Аслана, скучающего в его гостиной.

Пораскинув мозгами, Рэй решил всё-таки проверить пару теорий. Например, утверждающую, что призрака может притягивать вещь, с которой он контактировал. В доме Рэя одна такая была: морозильная камера в гараже. Пусть связь и казалась сомнительной, но он без промедления заказал такую же морозилку с вывозом старой. В ожидании доставки Рэй принялся отвечать на рабочую почту.

Ближе к обеду за перетаскиванием заморозки из гаража его и застал Банни.

— Документы, — помахал он папкой, озадаченно рассматривая кухню, обложенную продуктами: места в холодильнике ожидаемо не хватило. Рэй и сам не знал, для чего вечно накупает еды на футбольную команду, хотя живёт один. — Ты сам сказал привезти.

— Брось на диван, — попросил Рэй, сгружая в раковину три упаковки филе тунца.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался Банни.

Взгляд Рэя невольно устремился к сидящему на кухонном диване Аслану, которого Банни, конечно, не видел. Папка с документами легла справа от его коленей, виднеющихся в прорезях чёрных джинсов. Аслан хмуро смотрел на проигнорировавшего его старого знакомого.

— Жду новую морозилку, потом заброшу всё это в неё.

Банни тут же оживился:

— Сломалась? Давай посмотрю, я секу в бытовой технике, ты же знаешь.

Рэй знал: когда-то Банни начинал техником на ферме в Хайленде, откуда его и сманили. Рэй тогда справедливо решил, что пропадать такой фактуре никак нельзя, а Банни сразу же согласился на повышение.

— Не надо, — резко отказался Рэй. Попытался смягчить свой тон: — Не надо тратить время. Они бесплатно всё поменяют.

— Да ладно, я только взгляну, — отмахнулся Банни, уже направляясь к выходу из кухни.

— Нет! — нервно вскрикнул Рэй. — То есть… забудь ты про мою морозилку. Надо срочно отвезти Майклу ещё документы. Сейчас…

Пришлось вручить Банни только первую треть бумаг, которые Рэй успел просмотреть ещё вчера — пожалуй, Майкл удивится, в чём же их срочность. Но объяснять Банни, почему же он заказал замену абсолютно рабочей морозильной камеры, Рэй не хотел ни капельки.

Банни покачал головой, — мол, как знаешь, принимая из его рук папку с поспешно заброшенными туда бумагами. Рэй видел, что Аслан заинтересованно за ними наблюдает, и это, а может быть накопившийся стресс, заставило Рэя спросить:

— У тебя недавно не случалось ничего странного?

Банни смерил Рэя красноречивым взглядом. Видимо, в последние дни самым странным в его жизни стал босс, не подпускающий его к ремонту морозилки.

— Например? — прервал затянувшееся молчание Банни.

— Понятия не имею, просто спросил, — пожал плечами Рэй. — Ладно, езжай к Майклу, хорошо?

Банни кивнул и покинул дом, наградив Рэя напоследок подозрительным взглядом. Это было просто смешно: даже у себя дома из-за Аслана Рэй уже умудрился показаться сумасшедшим.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Рэй и продолжил распихивать еду по ящикам холодильника.

На Аслана он старательно не смотрел.

***

Рэй не особенно любил деньги: он много работал, чтобы стать обеспеченным человеком, выбиться в люди, но счёт в банке никогда не был для него самоцелью. Материальные блага казались ему лишь показателем статуса и возможностей. Он был равнодушен к технике, дорогим автомобилям, брендам, что не мешало ему ездить на рендж ровере за сотню тысяч фунтов и одеваться у хороших портных. Но если он и любил что-то по-настоящему, так это свой дом.

Дом Рэй купил семь лет назад у одного из неудачливых бизнес-партнёров. Однажды попав на довольно запущенный участок, Рэй сделал всё, чтобы его заполучить. Он и сам не смог бы тогда ответить, что привлекло его в старой ограде, заросшем газоне или не особенно винтажном, но и не новом доме, зато сейчас понимал — это всё просто напоминало ему место, которое он представлял, слушая рассказы отца о детстве в родовом поместье. Тогда ещё совсем маленький, не видевший настоящей роскоши, Рэй мог воображать лишь сдержанные интерьеры и пространства, которые казались безразмерными только в сравнении с его крошечной комнатой.

Этот дом словно вышел прямиком из его детских фантазий. Потратив месяц на уговоры владельца, ещё три — на проект и дорогущий ремонт, накупив миллионы мелочей для создания уюта, Рэй въехал в него и впервые ощутил привязанность к месту, в котором живёт.

И вот теперь Рэю стало в нём неуютно. Даже после пары покушений на своей территории он не чувствовал себя настолько незащищённым, ведь рабочие проблемы Рэй хотя бы мог контролировать. Предотвращать.

Как быть с грёбанным призраком, который не исчез даже после замены морозильной камеры, Рэй попросту не представлял. Аслан постоянно маячил на периферии взгляда и жутко этим нервировал, даже несмотря на то, что не издавал ни звука. Уже третье утро подряд Рэй просыпался под его немигающим взглядом, и от одного этого хотелось выть.

И всё же, изучив всё разнообразие статей в сети, Рэй пришёл к утешительному выводу: могло быть хуже. Аслан, по крайней мере, был очень беспомощным призраком, практически безобидным явлением — он не мог говорить, не покидал дом, никак не взаимодействовал с предметами. Даже на стульях Аслан не сидел — присмотревшись, Рэй заметил, что он парит в паре сантиметров над поверхностью. Пожалуй, одно лишь его присутствие Рэй мог научиться игнорировать. В том, чтобы не замечать раздражающие факторы он вообще был крайне хорош: так, при своём сдвиге на чистоте и аккуратизме, Рэй успешно выполнял даже самую грязную работу. Так что и Аслана он вполне мог бы научиться не замечать.

Именно этим Рэй и занялся, вернувшись домой почти к полуночи. Они с Майклом инспектировали главный склад и слегка задержались к недовольству Розалинд и радости Рэя, которую он ни в коем случае не собирался признавать. Нет, он совершенно точно не боялся возвращения домой.

Аслан обнаружился в ванной — стоял напротив зеркала, в котором не отражался, и даже не посмотрел на вошедшего Рэя.

— Жаль, что ты ещё здесь, но ничего, — заметил Рэй, и, несмотря на показную браваду, ушёл в гостевую ванную. Раздеваться перед Асланом, пускай он и был призраком, не хотелось, как и справлять естественную нужду. Это всё казалось слишком приземлённым и смущающим.

Вернулся в спальню Рэй через час, разомлевший он горячей воды. Игнорировать Аслана ему сегодня удавалось особенно хорошо. Рэй чувствовал, как его клонит в сон, впервые за последние дни так сильно. Казалось, стоит коснуться подушки — и он мгновенно отрубится.

Именно так Рэй и поступил. Забрался под одеяло, выключил ночник и с удовольствием зевнул. Закрыл глаза, ощущая, как расслабляется тело и испаряются последние мысли.

— Баю-бай, мистер Смит, — раздалось совсем рядом.

Рэй подскочил на кровати и заорал.


	3. Майкл

Микки Пирсон выглядел совсем как на фото: типичный приезжий с солнечных берегов Калифорнии — cмуглый от природы обладатель белозубой улыбки и непробиваемой американской наглости. Чего фотографии, которые Рэй отыскал в оксфордском архиве, не передавали, так это его ума и обаяния. Харизма сшибала с ног, и на мгновение Рэй совсем забыл о цели своего визита — просто смотрел, как Микки бегло перелистывает принесённые бумаги, и его улыбка меркнет.

В конце концов Микки вскинул голову, высокомерно приподнял бровь, и Рэй наконец оторвался от откровенного разглядывания.

— Так ты пришёл сюда, чтобы меня… шантажировать? — неверяще спросил Пирсон.

— Ни в коем случае, — ответил Рэй. Голос его был твёрд и спокоен, пока внутри всё дрожало от напряжения.

Микки Пирсон был известен в узких кругах не только своим умом и тонким криминальным чутьём, но и решительностью. Он не останавливался ни перед чем, играя по законам того мира, в который открыл дверь с ноги. Шёл по головам. Рэй знал, что перед ним сидит человек, способный убить собственными руками.

— В этой папке — гора компромата, — заметил Микки, для убедительности постучав по стопке документов пальцем. — И ты смеешь утверждать, что это не шантаж?

— Это не шантаж, — твёрдо проговорил Рэй, невольно подавшись вперёд. — Это предложение, мистер Пирсон. Я могу быть вам полезен.

— Лежащим на дне Темзы, — хмыкнул Микки.

— Вовсе нет.

Их разделял лишь массивный дубовый стол. Рэю хотелось вскочить на ноги, заставить Пирсона посмотреть не ему в лицо, испытующе и насмешливо, а на бумаги. Именно в них Рэй вложил месяцы своей работы, бессонных ночей, а теперь поставил на кон всё: свою скромную должность на одном из складов Пирсона, маленькую съёмную квартирку в Ньюхэме, почти выплаченный кредит за образование. Эти бумаги должны были стать его билетом в лучшую жизнь, а не путёвкой на тот свет.

— Просто посмотрите на цифры, я всё оптимизировал и пересчитал. Вы умнейший человек, Майкл, раз придумали и воплотили в жизнь такую схему.

Рэй сидел неподвижно и говорил медленно, весомо, стараясь выглядеть хотя бы чуть-чуть представительным. Это было нелегко, учитывая его волнение, неопытность в подобных переговорах и смазливую мордашку, что попортила ему столько крови. Его сильными сторонами были ум, некоторый профессиональный опыт в ведении бухгалтерии и амбиции, сдерживаемые здравым смыслом.

— Но вы не видели, как работают на местах. А я — видел. Я знаю, как улучшить процесс.

— Что? — неверяще фыркнул Микки и громко рассмеялся. Он продолжил, слегка успокоившись: — То есть ты серьёзно припёрся ко мне с экономическими расчётами? Нахрена?

— Если они вас убедят, я хотел бы повышения.

— У меня уже есть главный бухгалтер, — отбрил Микки.

— Но нет помощника. Правой руки. Консильери, называйте, как хотите.

Пирсон прищурился, осматривая Рэя так, словно увидел впервые. Рэй знал, что выглядит не слишком презентабельно — Микки и сам был чересчур молод для бизнеса, в который так уверенно влился, но всё равно был пятью годами старше. Из-за безумного графика в последние месяцы Рэй похудел и сбросил массу, но он всё ещё умел драться, закалённый школой и отрочеством на бедных лондонских улицах. Стрелять он не умел, но знал, что быстро научится. Грязной работы Рэй не хотел, но и не боялся. Когда он собирал информацию и шпионил, когда всеми правдами и неправдами добивался встречи с Микки Пирсоном, он не метил в секретари, чтобы просто перекладывать бумажки в его офисе.

Микки всё смотрел, пауза затягивалась, а Рэй лишь старательно выдерживал взгляд и стискивал пальцы всё сильнее, пряча сцепленные в замок руки под столом. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Он не боялся того, что сделает с ним Микки Пирсон за шпионаж и наглость. Он боялся, что тот ему откажет.

— Ты мне нравишься, — в конце концов сказал Пирсон. Положил пятерню на раскрытую папку: — Я рассмотрю твоё предложение.

Облегчение и триумф, захватившие Рэя в то мгновение, были ни с чем не сравнимы. Рэй знал, что цифры убедят Микки, так же, как и то, что самое сложное впереди. Теперь он вступал на опасный, малоизведанный, незаконный путь — но именно этого он и хотел. Микки Пирсон должен был стать его проводником в этом мире.

Майкл Пирсон действительно им стал.

— Говорю, можно попробовать, — сказал Майкл, вырывая Рэя из воспоминаний. — Эй, ты здесь вообще?

Рэй моргнул, осознавая, что совсем выпал из разговора. Они обсуждали возможность открытия фермы в Ковентри после простоя из-за смерти бывшего лорда, а потом Майкл побарабанил пальцами по папке с документами — и Рэя перемкнуло. Он едва ли спал этой ночью, как и прошлой: Аслан чрезмерно радовался своей новой способности и вообще не затыкался. Рэй уже размышлял о том, чтобы снять номер в гостинице, но пока ещё отказывался признавать поражение. Хотя уснуть было невозможно. Выглядел Рэй соответственно: нехарактерно бледный, измученный и заросший, потому что на барбера не хватало времени и сил. Рэй старался придавать себе опрятный вид, тщательно укладывая бороду и собирая волосы в маленький хвост, но едва ли это помогало.

— Здесь, — вздохнул Рэй. — Извините, задумался.

— Какие-то проблемы? Думаешь, малыш Браун соскочит?

Да, точно. Они как раз обсуждали горе-наследника, того самого тупицу из притона, которому неожиданно привалило имущество от дяди. Не при таких обстоятельствах Рэю хотелось бы вести с ним дела — вернее, ни при каких не хотелось. Но ферма уже была, пускай и временно замороженная, а юный наркоман даже с небедными родителями едва ли потянет налог на наследство без продажи фамильного гнезда. Если Микки Пирсон не поможет.

— Нет, этот ещё молиться на нас будет, — заверил Рэй.

— Тогда что? Ты сам не свой, мне это не нравится.

Конечно, Майклу это не нравилось: какого босса устроило бы, что его помощник вдруг залипает в стену с отсутствующим видом посреди важного разговора? Или выглядит так, словно подхватил чуму, или насыпает в чай ложку соли, как случилось вчера? О, Рэй и сам был от себя не в восторге. Да что там: он себя ненавидел за обнажившуюся мягкость и тонкокожесть.

— Больше не повторится, босс, — только и выдавил Рэй.

Он ощущал себя провинившимся мальчишкой, совершенно неуместно и глупо. Майкл взмахнул рукой — раздражённо, отметил Рэй, — и резко захлопнул папку.

— Не важно, повторится или нет, — деланно спокойно сказал Майкл. — Мне интересно, что у тебя случилось.

Обычно Рэю удавалось избегать подобных вопросов: они с Майклом никогда не переступали грань, за которой начинались приятельские отношения. Несмотря на абсолютное доверие, наработанное годами сотрудничества, Рэй оставлял свои проблемы себе, пока они не касались бизнеса. А личные проблемы Майкла всегда так или иначе его касались — так что, конечно, Рэй интересовался ими в той минимальной степени, что позволяла держать руку на пульсе. В этом и заключалась его работа.

А уж теперь, когда у него дома завёлся чёртов призрак, Рэй точно не собирался делиться этим с боссом:

— Ничего особенного, плохо сплю в последнее время. Без особых причин.

Майкл вздохнул, наградил Рэя пристальным взглядом, от которого его собеседники обычно начинали ёрзать на стульях и обильно потеть, но Рэй слишком привык к своему боссу, чтобы испытывать что-то кроме раздражения.

— Тебе не пора ли отдохнуть?

Должно быть, Рэй переменился в лице, поскольку Майкл поспешил уточнить:

— В смысле, взять отпуск. Слетать куда-нибудь на недельку, набраться сил. Выглядишь в последнее время паршиво.

— Приятно слышать, — склонил голову Рэй, пытаясь отшутиться. — Говорю же, неделю мучаюсь бессонницей.

— А я не про неделю, — хмыкнул Майкл. — Скорее, про пару месяцев. Я понимаю, это было непростое время, и это нормально, что ты устал. Ты должен сам себе в этом признаться.

Рэй окончательно перестал понимать, к чему он ведёт. С чего бы боссу так настойчиво спроваживать его в отпуск, когда всё только-только наладилось и пока ещё требовало контроля? Почему Майкл заметно осторожничал, подбирая слова? Он и про поход в клинику расспрашивал в той же манере, аккуратно и слишком подробно для того, чтобы посчитать это рациональным интересом.

Неужели Майкл в нём засомневался? Или начал считать, что Рэй не справляется со своими обязанностями? Эти предположения Рэю совсем не нравились, тем хуже, что они походили на неприятную правду. Рэй часто заморгал, безуспешно пытаясь сдержаться.

— Я в порядке, — заявил он, понимая, что под аккомпанемент нервного тика вышло совсем неубедительно. — Об отпуске подумаю ближе к лету.

Вообще-то у Рэя уже были планы на отпуск в июле, он и сам понимал, что должен хотя бы попытаться отдохнуть от безумия последних месяцев. Но обсуждать свои планы с Майклом, особенно сейчас, когда тот поставил под сомнение его способность самому о себе позаботиться, Рэю не хотелось ни капельки.

— Хорошо, — как ни в чём не бывало кивнул Майкл, возвращаясь к бумагам.

Рэй прекрасно знал этот его приём, позволяющий снизить градус напряжения. Вот и ему Майкл давал время, чтобы унять собственные нервы, перестать моргать и успокоиться, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

Рэю до чёртиков хотелось что-нибудь разбить, но вместо этого он отпил из чашки уже остывшего чаю. И пришёл к выводу, что нервы у него совсем расшатались: так завестись из-за одного разговора про отпуск. В конце концов, Майкл имел право знать о планах своего подчиненного.

Взяв себя в руки, Рэй сказал:

— Насчёт Брауна можно не переживать, он не взбрыкнёт. Но его почивший дядюшка нравился мне больше.

— Вынужден с тобой согласиться, — хмыкнул Майкл. — Надо будет следить, чтобы у мальчика не сорвало крышу. Нельзя, чтобы он привлекал внимание прессы с нашей фермой на участке.

— Конечно, босс, — привычно кивнул Рэй, наконец концентрируясь на работе.

Предстоящее сотрудничество с тупицей-Брауном неплохо отвлекало от личных проблем.

***

Нежелание возвращаться домой стало постоянным спутником Рэя: он опять простоял у двери целую минуту, прежде чем войти. Разговаривающий Аслан нравился ему ещё меньше немого по двум причинам. Во-первых пацан не придумал ничего лучше, чем старательно убеждать Рэя в шизофрении и всячески отрицать то, что он призрак. А рациональной части Рэя и его жизненному опыту, в котором не было места паранормальному, очень хотелось с Асланом согласиться. Как то и дело повторял Майкл, сомнения вели к гибели, а точнее — расшатывали его нервы окончательно.

Во-вторых, Рэй любил тишину. Или даже больше: Рэй любил одиночество. И он уж точно не наслаждался обществом заносчивого русского долбоёба с раздражающим акцентом, скудным мировоззрением и сомнительным интеллектом. Пускай тот и цитировал невесть откуда взявшиеся статьи по психиатрии (у призраков что, беспроводной доступ к ноосфере?), умных вещей Аслан не изрекал. Не то чтобы Рэй пытался с ним дискутировать, но он заведомо знал, что ничего интересного двадцатилетка из семьи русского олигарха сказать не способен.

Поэтому сегодня Рэй подготовился: в кармане лежали купленные беруши и беспроводные наушники, которые он обычно бросал в машине. Плейлист Рэй составил ещё днём, когда выдалось свободное время. Он усмехнулся, снимая пиджак по пути на кухню: Аслана ждало разочарование.

Своеобразный ритуал — первым делом придя домой ставить чайник — теперь пополнился новым пунктом. Обнаружением на кухне Аслана. На этот раз он валялся на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Хотя Рэй и знал, что грязи на его кедах уж точно нет, поскольку самой обуви не существовало, зубами он невольно скрипнул.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — протянул Аслан с улыбкой.

Рэй вскинул брови, удивляясь его мягкому тону не меньше, чем самой фразе. Улыбка Аслана сделалась злой и издевательской, когда он продолжил:

— Может, ты всегда хотел, чтобы дома тебя кто-то ждал? Вот и придумал меня, а, Рэй?

— Хорошая попытка, — не смог не оценить Рэй. Он подошел к раковине, чтобы налить в чайник свежей воды. — Знаешь, я бы предпочёл кого-нибудь посимпатичнее, чем ты.

— Да ладно, я же просто красавчик.

Рэй вздохнул, уже пожалев, что вступил с ним в диалог. Объяснять призраку, почему тот не в его вкусе — ему точно необходимо это делать? Просто абсурд. И всё же он пояснил:

— Я не только про внешность. Во-первых, меня бесит твой акцент. Моё сознание точно бы такое не воспроизвело.

— Ландан-из-зэ-кэпитал-оф-Грэйт-Британ, — неожиданно оттарабанил Аслан скороговоркой, выкрутив все рычащие и твёрдые звуки на максимум. У Рэя едва уши в трубочку не свернулись, хорошо хоть немного спас шум воды. — Посмотрел бы я, если бы тебя так в школе учили. Я ещё ничего, поверь.

Рэй невольно хмыкнул.

— В России всё так плохо с частным образованием? Твой папаша мог бы отыскать тебе учителя получше.

— Ну, если бы он вспомнил обо мне лет на десять раньше — мог бы. А так, извините, приходилось учиться в бесплатной саратовской шараге. Но мне там даже нравилось, прикинь. Побольше, чем в сраном Лондоне.

— Любопытно, — протянул Рэй, глядя, как пляшут всполохи огня на блестящих боках чайника.

Нужно было пойти и переодеться, чтобы вернуться как раз ко времени, когда вода закипит, но то, о чём болтал Аслан… Этого Рэй не знал. Он особо не интересовался самим Асланом-младшим, когда собирал досье для переговоров со старшим. Но это можно будет проверить и сопоставить факты. И если они сойдутся — версия с призраком немного окрепнет.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать? Любопытно?

— А ты хочешь поплакаться мне в жилетку о тяжёлом детстве? — насмешливо уточнил Рэй.

— Да пошёл ты!

К удивлению Рэя, Аслан выругался и притих, явно обидевшись. Рэй немного пожалел о своей резкости: можно было вытянуть из него и побольше информации прежде, чем Аслан замолчит. Впрочем, он замолчал — и это уже неплохо.

Сделав себе чаю и подхватив со стула пиджак, Рэй отправился переодеваться. Аслан остался на месте, только крикнул в спину пожелание свернуть шею на лестнице, которое вызвало у Рэя лишь усмешку.

Рэй привычно расположился в своём кабинете, чтобы заняться рабочими вопросами. Информация, собранная о Брауне ещё в то время, когда он интересовал Рэя лишь как один из недоумков из окружения Лоры Прессфилд, требовала актуализации. К тому же, хотелось освежить в памяти некоторые моменты.

В соцсетях Ларри Брауна творилась вакханалия, как и прежде: беспорядочные репосты и ретвиты музыкальных новинок друзей и просто популярных хитов, идиотские плаксивые цитаты, странные мемы, которых Рэй не понимал и понимать не хотел. Только с декабря по февраль он постил значительно меньше, а потом опять прорвало. Из доверенных источников Рэй знал, что это время мальчишка провёл в клинике, что даже дало результат, хотя верилось в это с трудом. Скорее всего, лишь временный, но по крайней мере сейчас искать Брауна по притонам не придётся — он жил под крылышком у родителей.

Портрет будущего лорда выходил неважный, впрочем, ничего нового для современной Британии. Работать можно, как сказал бы Майкл.

— Работать придётся дохера, — пробормотал себе под нос Рэй, имея в виду ближайшее будущее, когда ферма вновь запустится и нужно будет следить, чтобы этот утырок ничего не учудил сверх меры.

Впрочем, следить приходилось за всеми — даже самыми дряхлыми и умудрёнными опытом лордами. Взять хоть Уорсопа, которого прополоскали во всех таблоидах за связь с дворецким. Шуму и внимания прессы тогда было немеряно, так много, что пришлось временно снижать оборот фермы, чтобы не спалиться с постоянно курсирующим транспортом.

В общем, ничего нового — малыш Браун вполне вписывался в привычные рамки их работы.

— Копаешь под Брауна? — неожиданно раздалось справа.

Рэй так заработался, что даже не заметил, когда в кабинете появился Аслан, да ещё подобрался так близко. Сегодня был на удивление спокойный вечер, он даже подумал, что стоит оттаптывать больные места Аслану почаще, чтобы тот отсиживался на кухне и дулся, а не трещал без умолку. Но хорошее не могло длиться вечно.

— Вы с ним дружили? — спросил Рэй, развернувшись к Аслану.

Тот презрительно скривился, но отвечать не стал:

— Так что, решил и его как свидетеля убрать?

Рэй закатил глаза, поражаясь идиотизму предположения:

— У тебя странные представления о моей работе. Ты-то мог бы понять, что стал случайной жертвой, и в тот день никто не должен был умереть.

Лицо Аслана застыло непроницаемой маской — кажется, ему совсем не нравились напоминания о том, что он мёртв. Рэй мог это понять, а впрочем, он совершенно не представлял, что чувствуют призраки и чувствуют ли вообще. Что они знают, что помнят, как размышляют, подчиняется ли это обычной человеческой логике. Аслан, несмотря на внешнюю эфемерность и полупрозрачность, выглядел совсем как живой человек — и думал, казалось, так же.

Рэю вдруг пришло в голову, что ключом к избавлению от призрака может быть прощение. В конце концов, зачем-то же он привязался именно к Рэю, что-то его держало? Ну, помимо желания испортить ему жизнь.

— Извини, что так получилось, — мягко сказал он, старательно подбирая слова. — Дэйв вытолкнул тебя случайно, просто не рассчитал силы. Ты не должен был умереть.

Речь, казалось, не произвела на Аслана ни малейшего впечатления. И всё же Рэй добавил, надеясь, что его голос звучит искренне:

— Мне жаль, Аслан.

— Пиздишь, как дышишь, — скривился тот. — Засунь свои паршивые извинения себе в зад и больше не будем об этом. Что там с Брауном?

Рэй тяжело вздохнул. Вовсе он, выражаясь языком Аслана, не пиздел. Может, он и не чувствовал своей вины или вины за Дэйва, но он действительно сожалел, что всё случилось именно так. Время и ресурсы, потраченные на разгребание последствий, были заслуженным наказанием. А вот достающий его призрак стал уже перебором.

— Брауну привалили в наследство титул и усадьба — а там наш участок.

— Участок? — не понял Аслан.

— Ферма с марихуаной, — объяснил Рэй, справедливо полагая, что использовать эту информацию против него у Аслана не получится. — В общем, хотелось бы продлить аренду. Брауну это только на пользу — сам он едва ли потянет налог на наследство даже с помощью папаши-телевизионщика.

Аслан присвистнул, картинно вскинул брови. Рэй понимал его заинтересованность: Браун хотя бы был ему знаком, а сидеть пятые сутки в доме Рэя даже после смерти наверняка оказалось ужасно скучно. Что ж, Рэй был не против его развлечь, тем более Аслан мог обладать полезной информацией.

— Наверное, родаки Брауна вне себя от счастья. Он говорил, что они в основном срались из-за того, что Брауна вычеркнул из завещания этот его родственник-аристократ, бездетный старый хмырь…

— Двоюродный дядя, — подсказал Рэй. — Видимо, всё же не вычеркнул.

— Дуракам везёт.

Они фыркнули одновременно, должно быть впервые сойдясь во мнении. Рэй поспешил спрятать улыбку, сделав вид, что пересохло в горле, и откашлявшись.

— Браун — тупица, но им легко управлять, — сказал в конце концов Аслан.

— Ты так и делал?

Аслан наградил Рэя неприязненным взглядом — расспросы о себе он не любил. И тут же оживился, как оживлялся всегда, придумав очередную пакость:

— Не знаю, зачем я с тобой вообще разговариваю. Наверное, потому что я — твой воображаемый друг, и говоришь ты сам с собой? Давай я напомню тебе статью из википедии: шизофренические расстройства, в целом, отличаются характерными фундаментальными расстройствами...

Рэй закатил глаза и взял наушники, дождавшиеся своего часа. Но воспользоваться ими не успел: лежащий на краю стола телефон разразился мелодией звонка. Рэй потянулся к нему, но замер, увидев высветившееся на экране слово.

Должно быть, удивление отразилось на его лице так явно, что заткнулся даже Аслан. Рэй отметил это автоматически, занятый предположениями, что же могло вынудить Тренера ему позвонить.

Беспокойство заставило Рэя ответить, хотя очень хотелось помучить Тренера ожиданием. В конце концов, тот сам поставил условие никогда больше не пересекаться, которое Рэй успешно выполнял вот уже три месяца.

— Слушаю.

Голос на том конце трубки совсем не изменился.


	4. Тренер

— Я всё улажу. Только не троньте моих пацанов, — закончил свой пылкий монолог мужчина.

Рэй уже и не помнил, когда слышал такое смелое заявление в последний раз. Всё чаще «Да, босс» или «Сделаем», или вообще: «Рэй, разберись». С другой стороны, оно не имело под собой основания: едва ли «всё» мог уладить человек, не уследивший за своими… Кем? Учениками? Он им кем приходился, тренером по боксу или просто наставником в жизни?

Мужчина в отражении выглядел и впрямь как тренер: спортивный костюм, ворот рубашки-поло под бомбером, белоснежно-белые кроссовки. Шляпа, которую он вежливо снял и очки в пол-лица, явно винтажные и недешёвые, из образа простого спортсмена выбивались, но делали его интересным. Достаточно, чтобы Рэй нехотя согласился, что спортивный костюм приемлем в повседневном гардеробе и больше не стопроцентный признак дурновкусия.

Но, возвращаясь к главному, даже обладая приятной внешностью и чувством стиля, даже пафосно предложив своё время, верность и прочую муть, едва ли он сможет решить проблемы Рэя.

Так думал Рэй, пока они шли к машине, припаркованной в стороне от людных улиц, и слушал уверенную речь с ирландским акцентом. Тренер, который действительно оказался тренером, предельно кратко представлял досье на себя самого: родился в Ирландии, со спортивной карьерой не сложилось из-за травм, с контрактной службой на благо родины тоже, зато с залом в Бетнал Грин — очень даже. Учит смешанным единоборствам и достойной жизни всех, кто прибьётся к клубу, планирует отремонтировать столетний зал, но сохранить атмосферу, терпеть не может запах пороха. Что делать с последним блоком информации, Рэй не знал, так что просто посматривал на нового знакомого и кивал, стараясь никак не показывать собственного замешательства.

Когда Тренер вытащил Пхака из машины и заботливо спросил: «Как ты, сынок?», отвесив ему пару хлёстких пощёчин, Рэй окончательно ошалел. Ему хотелось уточнить, помнит ли тот, что сам упаковал китайца в багажник, но он лишь смотрел, как быстро и чётко Тренер применяет ингалятор. В ту секунду Рэй уверился: этот ебанутый на всю голову мужик не сможет решить ни единой проблемы Рэймонда Смита, только создать бесконечный список новых.

…Никогда ещё Рэй не радовался своей ошибке так сильно.

Тренер не просто выполнил все оговоренные задачи с блеском (в случае с Пхаком Рэй больше винил себя — меньше нужно было ворон считать), но и смог удивить Рэя, сперва проявив смелость и жёсткость, заставив его играть по своим правилам, после — перевыполнив план по страйкам.

Тренер спас ему жизнь.

И пускай бескорыстия в этом поступке было не больше, чем в прежних, — Тренер просто не хотел, чтобы в убийстве консильери Микки Пирсона обвинили его — Рэй всё равно оценил. И его решимость, и профессионализм, с которым он положил русских по пуле на каждого. И то, что никаких претензий со стороны Тренера не последовало. Тот лишь показал четыре пальца, намекая на количество страйков, и покачал головой. А затем помог упаковать трупы и затащить их в дом, чтобы засунуть в морозилку до лучших времён. Никаких вопросов, никакого возмущения или попыток набить себе цену. Досье, которое в дополнение к рассказу нарыл на Тренера Рэй прежде, чем поручить ему важную работу, словно было преуменьшенным — Тренер оказался ещё более полезным активом.

Потом, выяснив, что Майкл жив, и все детали геройств пацанов Тренера, Рэй с лихвой ему отплатил. Майкл так и не услышал от Рэя, что Карапузы его не спасали, а собирались убить. И с насмешливой ухмылкой простил ему эту недосказанность — Майкл всегда умел награждать своих людей и не был излишне злопамятным, пока дело не касалось его жены.

Таким образом, их сотрудничество завершилось успешно, и Рэй с уважением отнёсся к желанию Тренера никак больше не соприкасаться с делами Микки Пирсона. У Рэя и самого не было повода искать с Тренером встречи. Тем удивительнее, что тот позвонил сам и попросил уделить ему немного времени — конечно, Рэй даже и не подумал отказываться.

Воспроизводить сцену их первой встречи он не собирался, но как раз сидел у барной стойки, когда Тренер вошёл в паб на десять минут раньше оговоренного времени. Рэй взглянул в зеркало и сразу же обернулся, надеясь, что Тренер проигнорирует это дурацкое повторение.

— Рановато, — бросил Рэй, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Доехал быстрее, обошлось без пробок. Решил, что ты всё равно здесь и нечего время тратить. Ничего?

Его прямота, как всегда, подкупала. Рэй ненавидел, когда что-то выбивалось из расписания, но Тренер был прав: он всё равно находился на месте и маялся от ожидания.

— Правильно сделал, — благосклонно кивнул Рэй. — Чаю?

— Не откажусь.

Рэй махнул рукой в сторону музыкального автомата, и Тренер прошёл вглубь помещения и уселся за дальний столик. Однажды они уже пили чай вместе в тот вечер, когда обсуждали детали операции по устранению Большого Дэйва и поиску чемоданов Флетчера, но Рэй совершенно не помнил предпочтений Тренера. Намеренно не стал запоминать, поскольку и подумать не мог, что у него ещё хоть раз появится повод угостить Тренера чаем.

— С молоком, сахаром и покрепче, — с места подсказал Тренер подошедшему бармену.

Рэй украдкой вздохнул с облегчением, дождался Бобби и прошёл к столику с двумя чашками чая.

Тренер не изменился: тот же пристальный взгляд тёмных глаз, та же подвижная мимика, которую не могли скрыть даже массивные очки. Он благодарно улыбнулся, огладив чашку и блюдце — и наконец ушла хмурая морщинка у него между бровей. Тренер был заметно обеспокоен и нервничал — едва ли из-за встречи с Рэем. Что-то случилось.

— Проблемы у твоих? — спросил Рэй первым, лишая его необходимости придумывать, с чего начать разговор.

— На этот раз нет, — вздохнул Тренер. — И к лучшему, конечно, но…

— Выкладывай. Что случилось?

На пару мгновений Тренер завис, всматриваясь в лицо Рэя. Возможно, у него был другой план беседы: начать издалека, плавно подвести к сути. Или же он не ожидал, что Рэй так сразу захочет его выслушать, не выдвигая условий. Что ж, Рэй знал, что Тренер с самого начала был о нём худшего мнения, нежели следовало. Ничего нового.

— Ты прав, — в конце концов согласился Тренер. — Нечего ходить вокруг да около.

Он нервно поправил очки и начал свой рассказ. По всему выходило, что проблема Тренера была стара, как мир, а потому её нельзя было решить законными путями, к которым он попытался прибегнуть. Клуб любительского бокса «Рептон» существовал задолго до появления в нём Тренера, ещё с девятнадцатого века, но сейчас за клуб отвечал именно он. Аренду здания, которое когда-то было общественной баней, а теперь приближалось к аварийному состоянию, продлили на пятьдесят лет ещё в девяностых. Но с месяц назад бюрократическая машина очнулась и заработала: здание захотели снести как потенциально опасное, землю продать под невесть какие нужды. Боксёрский клуб не интересовал местную администрацию ни как досуговый центр, занимающий молодёжь всех возрастов, ни как спортклуб, известный по всей Великобритании.

Месяц Тренер пытался сделать хоть что-то. Знакомый юрист, его бывший ученик, лишь разводил руками — закон был не на их стороне. Доверенный человек, близкий к администрации, тоже ничем не помог: слухи ходили туманные, что-то мутили на самой верхушке, и не удалось узнать даже нужных имён. Обивать пороги самому Тренеру тоже было не лучшей идеей, но и это он испробовал. Бестолку: бюрократия не зря слыла бессердечной сукой. А уж в связке с коррупцией…

— Ситуация ясна, — сказал Рэй, когда сбивчивый монолог Тренера иссяк.

Рассказывал он по порядку, но очень эмоционально. Должно быть, Тренер нечасто сталкивался с проблемами, которые не мог решить своими силами. Вспомнить хотя бы их общее дело: даже при том, что накосячили его пацаны, и Рэй был в выигрышной позиции, Тренер сам определил для себя размер наказания, безапелляционно и жёстко. Рэй тогда так опешил, что принял его условия. С безликой администрацией такое, конечно же, сработать не могло.

— Рэй, ты знаешь, я бы не стал тебя беспокоить, — завёл свою шарманку Тренер, виновато вскинув брови. — Но этот зал для меня — всё, а для пацанов….

— Я понимаю, — прервал его Рэй.

Проблема Тренера никак не пересекалась с бизнесом Майкла и криминалом, а значит, Рэй ничем не рисковал. У него были и связи, и ресурсы, чтобы помочь с залом, особо не напрягаясь. Размышлять было не над чем. Конечно, он не собирался отказывать в помощи человеку, спасшему ему жизнь. Да ещё такому полезному.

— Посмотрим, что можно сделать, я…

Слова застряли у Рэя в горле: за столиком у входа сидел Аслан и торжествующе ухмылялся. Он впервые появился вне дома Рэя, и нужно было этому случиться именно сейчас!

— Ты — что? — напомнил о себе Тренер.

— Ничего, — поспешно ответил Рэй, переведя взгляд на Тренера. Пришлось постараться, чтобы не смотреть ему за спину, и малиновая толстовка плохо в этом помогала. — Скинь мне все бумаги и договора, которые есть, их предписания, все ответы на твои запросы. Мой юрист посмотрит. А я узнаю, кто положил глаз на ваше место.

— Спасибо, — с признательностью кивнул Тренер. — Если лично я смогу быть тебе как-то полезен, только скажи…

Аслан весело хмыкнул, и взгляд Рэя едва не метнулся к нему. Что смешного он нашёл в словах Тренера, Рэй не знал, вероятно, он просто радовался своему… в каком-то смысле освобождению. Рэя оно пугало.

— Не будем об оплате и о том, кто кому должен. Я просто постараюсь помочь.

Тренер с благодарностью опустил взгляд.

— Офигеть, да ты тут благотворительностью занимаешься! — подал голос Аслан и заржал.

Рэй приложил нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы вновь никак на него не отреагировать. Тренер, кажется, не заметил его напряжения — он покачивал опустевшую чашку и смотрел, как плавают на дне чаинки, просочившиеся сквозь фильтр.

Как тактично намекнуть Тренеру, что ему пора, Рэй не знал. Дело они уже обсудили, а для пустой болтовни время было неудачным. Появление Аслана выбило Рэя из колеи, и с минуты на минуту тот мог придумать что-нибудь повеселее, чем просто вставлять ремарки в чужой разговор, и тогда игнорировать его станет еще сложнее. С прощанием следовало поторопиться.

— В общем, буду ждать от тебя информацию, — невпопад сказал Рэй.

Тренер удивлённо вскинул брови, и Рэю вдруг стало неловко за топорность намёка.

— Сегодня всё пришлю, — кивнул Тренер, наконец выпустив чашку из рук. Он встал: — Спасибо, что уделил мне время.

Рэй поднялся на ноги следом, ответил на рукопожатие, уже унесясь мыслями к паскудно ухмыляющемуся Аслану и своим проблемам. Аслан становился всё сильнее, теперь он и говорил, и мог покидать дом — что будет дальше, оставалось только догадываться. Будет таскаться за ним по пятам? Придушит в собственной постели? Рэй не мог это контролировать.

Наверное, тень тяжёлых мыслей отразилась у него на лице, потому что уже собиравшийся уходить Тренер вдруг спросил:

— Рэй, может, это не моё дело, но… У тебя всё нормально?

У Рэя всё было как угодно, только не нормально. Но сказать об этом Тренеру прямо он не мог, как и любому другому человеку в своём окружении. Рэй мельком посмотрел на Аслана, вольготно развалившегося на стуле, — проблемка была ещё та.

— В последние месяцы навалилось много работы, устал, — ограничился полуправдой Рэй. — Но сейчас стало свободнее. Летом махну в отпуск.

Тренер кивнул, но продолжил буравить его взглядом, словно пытаясь отыскать что-то ещё. Рэй намеренно подбросил ему приманку с отпуском — банальная тема для светской беседы, если уж Тренеру так не хотелось уходить, но тот её проигнорировал.

— Надеюсь, это так, — сказал он, выдержав длинную паузу. Он потянулся рукой к предплечью Рэя, но замер на полпути, лишь обозначив намерение. — Рад был повидаться. Я и не знал, что думаю о тебе.

И это были не просто слова вежливости, которыми так любил прикрываться сам Рэй, ведь они принадлежали Тренеру. Они были вескими и откровенными, неожиданно задевающими что-то внутри. Прикосновения так и не случилось. Рэй не знал, что должен сказать в ответ.

— Ещё увидимся, — сказал он очевидное. — Впереди важное дело.

— Верно.

Тренер беспокойно поправил очки, развернулся на пятках и направился к выходу. От внимания Рэя не укрылось, как напоследок он задержал взгляд прямо на столике, за которым расположился Аслан. Это было так странно, что опешил даже сам Аслан, но уже мгновение спустя входная дверь закрылась, и они остались вдвоём — Бобби ещё не вернулся в зал. Рэй длинно выдохнул, лишь теперь осознав, что затаил дыхание. Понять, что произошло, было непросто, мысли метались в голове встревоженными птицами. То ли оттого, что Тренер будто бы заметил Аслана, то ли от его слов.

— Интересный чувак, — нарушил Аслан повисшую тишину. — Костюмчик — просто шик, серьёзно, что-то в этом есть. Как думаешь, он меня увидел?

Конечно, отвечать Рэй не стал. Он подхватил со столика смартфон и направился к лестнице. В своём кабинете он хотя бы сможет вполголоса посоветовать Аслану заткнуться.

Идиот! Какой же он идиот, раз надеялся, что всё так и останется: Аслан, запертый в доме, будет тихо себя вести, а если громко — есть наушники и беруши. Но нет, Аслан становился сильнее: он и говорить-то поначалу не мог — и где Рэй теперь? Слушает его трёп в собственном офисе. Господи боже…

Ещё и Тренер. Неужели он что-то почувствовал или увидел? У них там в Ирландии свои фейри и лепреконы, так может, Тренеру тоже национальной черты перепало? Мог ли он видеть или чувствовать призраков?

«Какая чушь», — решил Рэй, усевшись за стол и спрятав горящее лицо в ладони. Аслан, с важным видом прохаживаясь по кабинету, рассуждал о том, что выйти из пустого дома, а не сидеть в нём круглосуточно, значительно интереснее, и теперь жизнь Рэя качественно ухудшится — он обещал постараться.

Следовало заняться работой: вот-вот должна была завершиться встреча Майкла с Брауном и его родителями — Рэя решили на неё не брать. Напоминать Брауну о случившемся в притоне не хотелось, да и забалтывать аристократов (или их дальних родственников) всё же всегда было заботой Майкла. Его обаяние, тончайшее чутьё и интуитивное понимание когнитивной психологии по-настоящему располагало к нему и чопорных лордов, и людей попроще. Рэй так не умел. Да ему и не нужно было.

После встречи Майкл наверняка заедет в «Викторию» — обсудить дальнейшие действия, подмахнуть пару бумажек и просто похвастаться очередной победой. Следовательно, у Рэя был час-полтора, чтобы как-то договориться с Асланом о перемирии. Иначе Майкл, и так уже сплавляющий его в отпуск, совсем потеряет уверенность в Рэе. Этого он допустить не мог. Рэй решительно поправил очки, перевязал хвост, убрав выбившиеся из прически пряди, и начал:

— Аслан, можно вопрос?

Аслан замолчал, и Рэй посчитал это хорошим знаком. В конце концов, он был адекватным человеком, пускай и призраком. Из всей их компашки в притоне, помимо Лоры, он вообще показался Рэю самым нормальным — конечно, пока Дэйв не рассказал, что он бросился на него с молотком.

— Валяй.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Рэю пришлось постараться, чтобы в его вопрос не прорвались раздражение и гнев. Он понимал: нужно установить контакт. Нужно наконец-то прекратить бессмысленные войнушки и приспособиться к совместному существованию. Конечно, до тех пор, пока Рэй не разберётся, как от Аслана избавиться.

— От тебя — ничего, — развёл тот руками. — Пытаюсь испортить тебе жизнь, раз уж я здесь, развлекаюсь, как могу.

«Детский сад», — тоскливо подумал Рэй. И как с таким договариваться? Но вслух он только спросил:

— Ты здесь не по своей воле?

— Я — плод твоего сознания, забыл? — усмехнулся Аслан.

— Брось, ты уже дважды прокололся, Аслан, — не впечатлился Рэй его дурацкой игрой. — Если ты только в моей голове — почему не покинул дом раньше и радовался сегодня? И как тебя мог заметить кто-то кроме меня, как ты сам и предположил? Мы оба знаем, что ты чёртов призрак.

Аслан досадливо поморщился, осознавая свою ошибку. В конце концов он вздохнул:

— Тогда я призрак, который в душе не ебёт, как всё это устроено. Я просто появился в твоем доме и появляюсь рядом. И ты меня бесишь.

— Взаимно, — хмыкнул Рэй. Кажется, они двигались в верном направлении, картинка начинала вырисовываться. Никакой злонамеренности или жажды мщения у Аслана не было. По крайней мере, если он говорил правду. — Ты хотел бы уйти насовсем?

— А ты знаешь, как это устроить?

Аслан заметно напрягся, нервно сцепил пальцы в замок — все его реакции были поразительно живыми. С неожиданной ясностью Рэй понял, что как и любой даже не совсем человек, Аслан боялся неизвестности.

— Пока не знаю, но постараюсь выяснить, — честно сказал Рэй.

Такой ответ Аслана удовлетворил. Рэй не стал проговаривать вслух ни одну из своих догадок, боясь испортить установившееся шаткое перемирие. Вернее, только что найденную дорожку к нему. Аслан был не просто человеком, он был юнцом, и Рэю невольно вспомнился Тренер — вот уж кто в таких разбирался. Но едва ли Рэй мог попросить у него совета.

— Давай попробуем договориться, — осторожно сказал Рэй. — Ты мог бы не ходить за мной по пятам. Можно найти тебе занятие в доме.

— Например? — заинтересованно вскинул бровь Аслан. — Я даже смартфон в руку взять не могу или пульт, или книгу — ничего.

Идея озарила Рэя внезапно:

— Могу включать фильмы на весь день, с автовоспроизведением. Лучше, чем ничего?

— Хочешь меня купить? — набычился вдруг Аслан.

О, Рэй знал этот взгляд ещё с памятного дня их знакомства. Тогда дерзость неизвестного русского пацана, внезапно прорывающаяся сквозь внешние безразличие и апатию, сразу показались Рэю проблемными. В тот день Аслан был смелым, чётким и очень угашенным наркотой. Сейчас — попросту неуязвимым, поскольку уже был мёртв.

— Хочу, чтобы моя работа не пострадала. И чтобы это было взаимовыгодно.

Играть в гляделки с Асланом оказалось просто: он был слишком юн, слишком неуверен в себе. Рэй легко его подавлял просто в силу возраста и опыта. Кажется, он наконец отыскал нужный ключ ко взаимодействию с призраком: не бояться надавить, не заговаривать о личном, стараться быть честным.

— Ла-а-адно, — протянул Аслан, будто бы нехотя. — Сегодня посижу тихо, но с тебя нормальные фильмы.

— Можешь составлять плейлист, — улыбнулся Рэй. — Куплю подписку на Нетфликс.

Определённо, он делал успехи на педагогическом поприще даже без чужих советов. Рэй уже было решил спуститься к Бобби и отпраздновать это чашкой кофе, как вдруг раздался звонок от Майкла. Он без промедления ответил, чтобы услышать:

— Ты не поверишь! Ты, блядь, не поверишь!

Тон у Майкла был скорее ошалелый, чем разозлённый, но Рэй понял мгновенно: всё пошло совсем не по плану, в котором Браун безропотно принимает предложение и обещает быть паинькой. Нихрена не по плану.

— Браун не согласился на ферму?

Аслан понимающе усмехнулся, словно ожидал именно такого исхода.

— О, нет, — Майкл коротко рассмеялся. — Нет-нет-нет. Бери выше, Рэй.

Босс выдержал драматичную паузу, за время которой Рэй успел придумать три разных варианта их неудачи. Майкл подтвердил самый глупый из них:

— Малыш Браун отказывается вступать в наследство.

Аслан, расслышавший фразу Микки благодаря громкому динамику и тишине в кабинете, премерзко рассмеялся.

«Вот же сука», — тоскливо подумал Рэй, не зная, кого же имеет ввиду: Брауна или всё-таки Аслана. Мог бы и предупредить.

***

К вечеру Рэй задолбался так, что взял с собой перекус из «Виктории» — холодильник опустел, готовить из заморозки не было сил. Казалось, устал даже Аслан, который теперь просто пялился в окно и почти не отсвечивал.

Первым делом Рэя ждала настройка Нетфликса: подписку он купил ещё днём, оставалось войти в аккаунт и собрать плейлист. Рэю не хотелось возиться с телевизором, но Аслан вёл себя очень хорошо и заслуживал честного соблюдения договора.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Аслан не составил список фильмов, а просто попросил добавить всю подборку Марвела. Рэй невольно закатил глаза:

— У тебя был целый день, чтобы определиться с выбором, а ты решил смотреть супергеройское кино.

— Ты просто отстал от жизни, — хмыкнул Аслан. — Марвел — это круто.

— И знать не хочу, — отмахнулся Рэй. — Я-то думал, будет русский кинематограф.

Аслан рассмеялся и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Рэя объяснил:

— Наше кино — или убогая копия Голливуда, или про тлен и безысходность. Второго у меня и так дохрена.

Да, сейчас Аслан оказался в незавидном положении. Рэй, конечно, тоже не радовался абсурдности происходящего, но он хотя бы был жив.

— Могу выбрать русский дубляж. Хочешь?

— Дубляж тоже говно, — отказался Аслан. Неожиданно добавил: — Но за предложение спасибо. Что, очень хочется мне угодить?

До нормального общения им, конечно, было ещё далеко. Подозрительность Аслана, его привычка огрызаться, выдавали в нём маленького забитого зверька. Расслабляться рядом с ним не стоило ни на секунду.

— Мне просто несложно настроить как надо, — вздохнул Рэй. — Всё готово. Включать сейчас?

— Думал, ты начнёшь расспрашивать про Брауна, — неожиданно сказал Аслан.

— А ты ответишь? — тут же ухватился за удобную возможность Рэй.

Должно быть, нетерпение и интерес сыграли с ним злую шутку: Аслан их заметил и не упустил случая потроллить.

— Не-а. Включай давай.

Рэй вздохнул, нажал на плэй и отправился на кухню к остывшему ужину. По крайней мере, есть он будет в одиночестве — уже неплохие подвижки в отношениях с чёртовым призраком.

Он думал о прошедшем дне, пока смотрел, как в жужжащей микроволновке разогревается кесадилья. Его остаток Рэй провёл с Майклом: тот отчего-то не захотел уезжать даже после долгого обсуждения дела Брауна. Даже когда Рэй наконец согласился с тем, что встречаться с юным дарованием придётся ему, поскольку по-хорошему у босса не получилось. Пацан закрылся в комнате и отказался выходить, пока родители лебезили перед гостем и умоляли его помочь. С таким уровнем детской непосредственности Майкл Пирсон обычно дел не имел. А Рэй… ну, выбора ему не оставили.

Так что после беседы Майкл тихо пил ромашковый чай и сидел в своём макбуке, с комфортом устроившись на диванчике. Рэй едва сдерживался, чтобы не сделать боссу замечание из-за ног, закинутых прямо на подлокотник, но не хотел привлекать внимания: он и так занимался своими делами в рабочее время. Вернее, делами Тренера.

Архив с аккуратными, качественными сканами был отправлен, судя по одноимённому адресу, с почтового ящика Праймтайма. От того, что Тренер посвятил в свои дела Карапузов, Рэй неожиданно ощутил облегчение: узнай пацаны об их общении случайно, могли бы что-то вытворить, как в прошлый раз. А так они хотя бы понимали, зачем это делается, и что Рэй никак в них не заинтересован.

В конце концов Рэй переслал бумаги своему юристу. Оставалось только выяснить, кто руководит проектом в администрации, какие должностные лица причастны и кто заинтересован в успехе. Он недоумённо поглядывал на Майкла, занимаясь повседневной рутиной, пока в пять тот не вскочил с дивана и не заявил:

— Давай-ка домой, Рэй, не засиживайся.

И, когда Рэй попытался возразить, указывая на раннее время, буквально выгнал его из кабинета, вновь упомянув про отпуск. От этого Рэй лишь в очередной раз ощутил смутное беспокойство, но всё равно покорно уселся в собственную машину и поехал домой.

Стоило признать, что, кроме призрака, его многое беспокоило: неожиданные загоны Брауна, пристальное внимание Майкла, намекающее на недоверие, дело Тренера. И сам Тренер, задержавший на Аслане взгляд.

Его слова, сказанные на прощание, отчего-то врезались в память. Может, потому что они натолкнули Рэя на мысль, что он и сам думал о Тренере и не знал об этом? Очень редко, мимоходом, не придавая ускользающим мыслям значения. Возможно, предчувствуя новую встречу.

Новая встреча, вопреки обстоятельствам, Рэю понравилась.


	5. Розалинд

Ещё больше, чем разыскивать очередного мудака, решившего наебать Микки Пирсона, Рэй ненавидел, когда что-то шло не по плану.

Перестрелки, разгоревшейся прямо посреди автомастерской, в нём уж точно не было. Конечно, у Рэя и ребят было оружие, они всё-таки не на прогулку вышли, но применять его никто не собирался. По крайней мере до того, как мудак Сандерс откажется выполнять уговор по-хорошему, и его вывезут подышать свежим воздухом в ближайший лесок.

Однако Сандерс, забив на безопасность своих сотрудников, открыл огонь первым, и им пришлось действовать. Спрятавшись за одной из машин и изредка отстреливаясь, Рэй просчитывал варианты. Единственным шансом на побег был кабинет на втором этаже, к окну которого подходила пожарная лестница — Рэй внимательно осмотрел здание, прежде чем в него войти.

— Дэйв, прикрой! — заорал Рэй, зная, что тот совсем рядом.

Ему нужно просто зайти справа раньше, чем Сандерс осмелится высунуться и добраться до кабинета. И сделать это тихо и незаметно.

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что на его пути встанет девчонка. Он пытался проползти под машиной на подъемнике, даже не предполагая, что там окажется кто-то ещё — да к тому же попытается треснуть его гаечным ключом.

Рэю пришлось зажимать девчонке рот, уворачиваться от беспорядочных ударов и следить за пистолетом, не позволяя его перехватить. Она была вёрткой, злой и зубастой — прокушенная ладонь стала тому подтверждением — но уступала Рэю в весе и силе. С тех пор как он начал работать на Майкла, Рэй занялся единоборствами всерьёз, и теперь мало кто мог победить его в схватке один на один. Впрочем, дракой с девушкой он не гордился.

— Тише ты, — зашипел Рэй. — Ничего я тебе не сделаю, дура.

Выстрелы снаружи не затихали. Дэйв и Тим старались, как могли, но время играло против них.

— Мне нужен только Сандерс. Ты готова за него сдохнуть?

Наконец-то он смог поднести к её лицу пистолет, и девчонка замерла. Рэй знал, что не выстрелит — ещё мокрухи не хватало, им даже Сандерс изначально нужен был живым, — но и бить её прикладом не хотелось. У девчонки были чёрные-чёрные глаза и такие же пятна мазута на щеках. И характер под стать профессии: неженский.

В конце концов она кивнула и разжала зубы, чтобы Рэй мог убрать ладонь от её лица.

— К окну его кабинета ведёт пожарная лестница, — сказала она на чистейшем кокни.

Это была безоговорочная капитуляция. По её глазам Рэй видел, что это не попытка его отвлечь, — злость из них ушла, как и не было. Едва ли девчонка могла быть преданной Сандерсу — едва ли этому старому гандону был предан хоть кто-то. В конце концов он сам подверг опасности своих людей.

— Знаю, — шепнул он, убирая пистолет от её виска. — Не высовывайся, пока всё не закончится, идёт?

Она настороженно кивнула. Рэй тут же о ней забыл, перекатился дальше, устремившись к следующей машине — Сандерс не должен был уйти. До девчонки ему не было никакого дела.

Конечно, в тот день Рэй и подумать не мог, что однажды будет называть её «миссис Пирсон». О нет, между их первой встречей и свадьбой с Микки ещё много всего случилось: визит Майкла в автомастерскую, отнятую в уплату долга, и знакомство с Роз, и первое свидание, на которое она согласилась лишь с третьего раза, и бурный роман. Рэй смотрел на безумие, охватившее босса, и радовался тому, что чувства оказались взаимны — иначе чёрт знает, что мог бы вытворить Майкл. А главное — он бы никогда не стал тем, кем стал, не взяв в жёны Розалинд Вальд.

Если бы это была романтическая комедия, конечно, главным героем стал бы Рэй — слишком кинематографичной, как сказал бы Флетчер, казалась их первая встреча с Роз. Но отношения его совсем не интересовали, а Майкл и Розалинд были созданы друг для друга.

Порой Рэю казалось, что холодная отстранённость Розалинд по отношению к нему обусловлена неприятными обстоятельствами их знакомства. Или же тем, что Рэй был одним из немногих, кто помнил прежнюю Роз, которая не чуралась мужской работы и не стеснялась окружающих её грязи и бедности. Сейчас Розалинд стала настоящей светской львицей, красивой женщиной, успешной бизнесвумен, но вытравить кокни из речи так и не смогла. Как и укротить свой жёсткий характер, несветскую дикость и дерзость.

Рэй всегда соблюдал субординацию и, наверное, был для Розалинд лишь инструментом, поэтому ему не стоило искать второго дна в её отношении. Тем более, это не имело никакого значения: если потребуется, Рэй готов был защищать её ценой своей жизни, как и самого Майкла. Особых доверительных отношений ему для этого не требовалось.

Вот и сейчас Розалинд смотрела на него испытующе и пристально, хотя всего лишь справилась о его делах.

— Всё в порядке, спасибо, — вежливо кивнул Рэй. — Надеюсь, я не отниму много времени.

— Посмотрим, — улыбнулась Роз одними уголками накрашенных губ. — Майкл говорил, ты собираешься в отпуск? Что-то уже присмотрел?

Тема, выбранная ею для светской беседы, Рэю не понравилась. Пришлось честно признаться:

— Пока ещё нет. Буду рассматривать варианты ближе к лету.

— Брось, Рэй, ты же обожаешь всё планировать за полгода. Я-то надеялась, ты хочешь посоветоваться о выборе курорта, — пошутила Розалинд. Изящно вскинула бровь: — И зачем же ты пришёл?

В её глазах плескались интерес и нетерпение. Рэй не стал тянуть время — вытащил из портфеля договор аренды зала Тренера и положил на стол.

— Нужна информация по этому месту. Насколько я знаю, ваша клиентка, миссис Честейн, — супруга человека, который занимается проектом по сносу здания и продаже земли. Необходимо узнать детали.

Розалинд даже не посмотрела на бумаги, так и продолжила сканировать Рэя взглядом, словно тщательно взвешивая все «за» и «против» — помогать или не помогать. Рэй знал, что она выберет первое просто из любопытства и желания заполучить его в должники.

— Да, я общаюсь с Аланой, но вряд ли муж посвящает её в свои рабочие вопросы. Ей придётся постараться, чтобы узнать то, что тебя интересует.

— Я понимаю, — склонил голову Рэй. — Я бы не стал беспокоить вас и миссис Честейн из-за пустяка, но это важно.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она. — Одного не пойму: почему об этом меня просишь ты, а не Майкл?

— Это никак не касается бизнеса, — честно ответил Рэй. — Личное дело.

Как и ожидалось, интерес Розалинд только усилился. Она внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо, словно боясь упустить малейшую реакцию, и продолжила допрос.

— И что же ты нашёл в этом, — она наконец взглянула на адрес, предоставленный Рэем, и название места. — Клубе любительского бокса? — Брови её взмыли вверх, и Рэй мгновенно понял, что Роз догадалась. — О, неужели это зал тех порнокаратистов, которые обнесли ферму?

— Это он.

Несмотря на важность момента, Рэй не смог сдержать улыбку. Ему невольно представилось лицо Тренера, услышь он, как Розалинд называет смешанные единоборства. Отчего-то казалось, что тот бы оценил.

— Эти же ребята расстреляли русских, сидевших в машине Майкла, — продолжила Розалинд.

Её размытая формулировка буквально кричала о том, что Розалинд знает правду. И это вызывало определённое беспокойство.

— Значит, Тренер. Интересные у тебя «личные дела», — заметила Розалинд, дробно побарабанив ноготками по столу. Неожиданно спросила: — У него есть имя?

Конечно, Рэй знал имя — Джеймс Митчелл — Тренер назвал его сам в их первую встречу. Но у Рэя даже мысленно не получалось звать его так: он едва знал Тренера, а Джеймса не знал и подавно. Досье не давало ничего, кроме портрета идеального бойца и человека, здорово потрёпанного жизнью.

— Он предпочитает зваться Тренером, — мягко сказал Рэй, надеясь, что Розалинд не станет настаивать.

— Какой интересный мужчина, — протянула она, оправдывая его ожидания. — Что ж, у меня будет одно условие.

Глаза её смеялись, на губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Порой Рэя посещала шальная мысль, что неприятие Розалинд придумал он сам. Когда она смотрела на него так, ему мерещилась теплота, которая едва ли могла быть правдой. Особенно сейчас, когда он был у неё в руках, готовый согласиться на многое.

— Конечно, — покорно выдохнул Рэй.

— За ответом вернётесь вместе — жду вас на чай, здесь. Идёт?

Рэй невольно приоткрыл рот, не в силах справиться с удивлением. Цена за помощь была небольшой, но странной: чего добивалась Розалинд и зачем? Конечно, после истории с фермой и русскими Тренер мог показаться примечательным персонажем, таким он и был, но требовать личного знакомства? Неужели это из-за того, что она знала правду о Карапузах? Холодная логика Рэя привычно пасовала перед женскими заморочками. Он согласно кивнул, не представляя, как отреагирует на подобное приглашение Тренер. Едва ли он планировал связываться с четой Пирсонов, когда обращался к Рэю.

— Вот и прекрасно, — улыбнулась она. — Сегодня же попрошу Алану об одолжении, если повезёт, она быстро всё разузнает.

— Спасибо, — признательно кивнул Рэй. Бросил взгляд на часы: — Что ж, мне пора на встречу.

Розалинд цыкнула:

— Как всегда весь в делах.

Рэй откланялся и подхватил сумку, размышляя о том, что всё прошло неплохо. Пожалуй, Розалинд даже была к нему добра. Уже на пороге, не удержавшись, Рэй обернулся:

— Ещё одна просьба: при встрече с Тренером, пожалуйста, не упоминайте порнокарате. Боюсь увидеть его лицо.

Розалинд удивлённо захлопала ресницами. Рэй с улыбкой покинул кабинет, приняв её смех за согласие.

***

Высматривая среди студентов, поваливших из дверей университета, старого знакомого, Рэй не мог не думать о разговоре с Розалинд. Если желание увидеть Тренера он ещё мог понять, то упоминание отпуска в начале было совершенно лишним. Ощущение, что он пропускает что-то очевидное, вновь навалилось тяжким грузом, прихлопнув хорошее настроение в зародыше. Радоваться было нечему.

— Босс, что-то не так? — неожиданно спросил Банни.

Рэй отвлёкся от разглядывания толпы и неприятных мыслей, повернулся к Банни — тот смотрел с легко считываемым беспокойством. Это Рэю не понравилось тоже.

— С чего ты взял?

Ответить Банни не успел: наконец у выхода показался Браун, в котором с трудом можно было узнать того опустившегося торчка из притона. Эта версия Брауна была типичной для престижного университета: элегантный форменный костюм с нашивкой, почти здоровый цвет лица, отсутствие интеллекта во взгляде и уверенная походка. Он ритмично работал челюстями, пережёвывая жвачку, и осматривал парковку в поисках машины отца. Тот забирал его после занятий, беспокоясь, чтобы сын не сорвался с реабилитации, но сегодня по договорённости с Брауном-старшим его провожатым был Рэй.

Он выскочил из машины, пока Браун тупил, и зашёл сбоку. В глазах мальчишки, когда он обернулся и увидел Рэя, появился страх. Сбежать ему Рэй не позволил — твёрдо ухватил за локоть, придержал:

— Тише, Браун, я просто отвезу тебя домой. Это безопасно.

К счастью, пацан был тем ещё трусом: он покорно кивнул и поплёлся к машине, направляемый Рэем. Уселся в рэндж ровер он также без проблем, только ещё больше напрягся, увидев на водительском сидении старого знакомого. Рэй, обойдя машину, подсел к нему на заднее — и Банни немедленно заблокировал двери. От щелчка замков Брауна передёрнуло.

— Поехали, Банни, — скомандовал Рэй, устраиваясь поудобнее. От резкого запаха баббл-гама он невольно поморщился. — Что ж, мистер Браун, давай начнём наше знакомство с чистого листа. Сегодняшняя встреча не имеет никакого отношения к прежней.

— А, — глупо выдохнул Браун. На его лице проступила печать судорожных размышлений, и Рэй дал ему время догадаться самостоятельно. Его вложение оправдалось: полминуты спустя парня озарило: — А-а-а. Так это из-за наследства.

Рэй кивнул. К его удивлению Браун расслабился как по щелчку. Откинулся на сиденье, усмехнулся и сцепил пальцы в замок, перестав нервно сжимать ручку своей сумки. Понял, что раз он им нужен живым и здоровым, — то он в безопасности? Чутьё подсказывало, что дело не только в этом.

— Ты умнее, чем показался мне в прошлый раз, — заметил Рэй, не позволяя ему успокоиться и обнаглеть окончательно. — Наверное, потому что не обдолбанный.

— Я чист уже два месяца, — с вызовом ответил тот.

— Похвально. Надеюсь, ты продержишься подольше — сам знаешь, ни к чему хорошему хмурый не приводит, за примерами далеко ходить не надо.

Пацан насупился и отвёл взгляд, Банни вздохнул — кажется, Рэй перегнул палку, упомянув смерти Аслана и Лоры. Он не собирался особо нежничать с Брауном, поскольку попытка мирных переговоров от Майкла уже провалилась, и всё же он сказал:

— Извини за неприятные воспоминания. Я здесь не затем, чтобы учить тебя жизни и крутить косяки.

— Я знаю, зачем вы здесь, — перебил его Браун. — И я уже сказал — нет.

— Ты отсиделся в комнате, как обосравшийся ребёнок, это не считается, Браун.

— Иди нахуй, Рэймонд Смит, так понятнее? — с вызовом протянул тот.

Рэй вздохнул. В резкости слов Брауна сквозили детское упрямство и глупость. В последнее время ему удивительно везло в общении с юным поколением — и как только Тренер справлялся со своей оравой? Впрочем, сравнение казалось неуместным — пацаны Тренера были ребятами из другого мира, и он их любил как родных, а Рэй совсем не был заинтересован в общении с зажравшимися детишками. Но приходилось выискивать средства, чтобы на них повлиять. В случае с Брауном — для начала хотя бы понять причину его отказа от сотрудничества.

— На этот раз я тебя прощаю, малыш Браун, — вкрадчиво сказал Рэй, глядя прямо в его перекошенное, нервное лицо. — Но только на этот раз. А теперь подумай башкой: кто в своём уме откажется от титула и недвижимости? Особенно учитывая то, что с помощью моего босса ты сможешь её содержать.

Браун смотрел, замерев, и на секунду Рэю подумалось: вот оно. Сейчас до него дойдёт. Но пацан сморгнул наваждение и вновь принялся жевать чёртову жвачку.

— Да мне поебать, — развязно сказал он. — Мне оно нахрен не упало. Сраный титул, груда заплесневелых камней и сплошной головняк.

— Допустим, я поверю в то, что ты настолько не нуждаешься в деньгах. Тогда как насчёт памяти? Неужели ты готов раздарить наследство дяди седьмой воде на киселе и государству?

— Это не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Браун. — Но если дядюшка перевернётся в гробу — только порадуюсь. Просто смиритесь: класть я хотел и на наследство, и на дядю, и на родаков, которые мне мозг пилят. И на тебя с Микки Пирсоном, извини уж.

Браун звучал… убедительно. Было в его тоне что-то, доказывающее его решимость ничего не делать с наследством. Он был прямой, как палка, и тем сложнее оказалось отыскать некие дополнительные слои, которые позволили бы понять его мотивы по-настоящему. Тупое «не хочу, мне всё равно, не буду» Рэя не устраивало.

У него чесалась ладонь — так сильно хотелось отвесить Брауну затрещину за тупость, упрямство и хамскую манеру общения. Но это ничего бы не дало.

— Ты будешь жалеть о своём отказе всю жизнь. Это не угроза, это просто констатация факта: так и будет, Браун. Ты пожалеешь о своей трусости.

Рэй ударил наугад и как будто бы промазал. Браун смотрел прямо перед собой, на резные ворота своего дома, которые как раз начали отворяться. Встречаться с родителями Брауна Рэй не планировал: все светские беседы доставались Майклу.

— Банни, мы не будем заезжать на территорию. Мистер Браун дойдёт сам.

Банни тут же снял блокировку с двери, и пацан немедленно дёрнул ручку, пуская в салон свежий мартовский воздух. Рэй ожидал, что он пулей вылетит из машины, но Браун сказал:

— Если соглашусь, то пожалею ещё быстрее.

И только после этого поспешно покинул салон, не дожидаясь ответа. Впрочем, его у Рэя и не было: слова Брауна звучали обречённо и очень уверенно. Он ни капли не сомневался в своём решении, и это было плохой новостью.

А хорошей то, что удар Рэя достиг цели. Браун отчаянно трусил, но почему?

Звонок застал Рэя за перемоткой очередного фильма для Аслана: тот долго жаловался, что пропустил важный сюжетный поворот, когда отвлёкся на шум в прихожей.

Рэй поставил видео на паузу, не обращая внимания на недовольство Аслана, и ответил на вызов. Голос Тренера, вопреки обыкновению, казался чуть неуверенным:

— Привет. Извини за назойливость, Рэй, но, может, есть какие-то новости?

Рэй невольно усмехнулся: нетерпение Тренера его забавляло. Тот не умел сидеть сложа руки, он хотел контролировать ситуацию, даже передав её под управление Рэя. Но для приличия извинился.

— И тебе добрый вечер, — хмыкнул Рэй, намекая на позднее время. — По бумагам ничего хорошего не скажу, в целом твой юрист не ошибся: пункт о досрочном прекращении аренды действительно прописан.

— То есть всё плохо? — упавшим голосом спросил Тренер.

Рэю немедленно стало совестно. Тренер так сильно переживал о своём зале, что не мог дослушать до конца и только потом делать выводы. Стоило начать с хороших новостей.

— Нет, этого я не говорил. Я уже вышел на человека, приближенного к самой верхушке. Поймём, кто заинтересован в проекте и дальнейшую судьбу земли — и тогда станет ясно как действовать. Нужно только немного подождать.

Тренер тяжело вздохнул. Рэй никогда не думал, что искренне захочет утешать взрослого мужика, который обычно и сам прекрасно справлялся со своими проблемами, но он захотел. Рэй нервно покрутил пульт от телевизора, пару раз подбросил его и неловко сказал:

— Всё будет хорошо с твоим залом, не беспокойся.

Тренер молчал. Рэй, не зная, что ещё добавить, стиснул пульт сильнее и нечаянно нажал на плэй. В тишине дома раздалось громкое: «Я есть грут!» Рэй чертыхнулся и поспешно остановил воспроизведение. Аслан, нетерпеливо расхаживающий по комнате, хмыкнул.

— Ты что, «Стражей галактики» смотришь?

В голосе Тренера угадывалась улыбка. Рэй бросил раздражённый взгляд на Аслана, после — на название фильма, убеждаясь, что Тренер прав. Это как минимум означало, что он и сам смотрел это кино. Прискорбный факт, ведь на экране Рэй видел енота и какую-то деревянную хрень с глазами.

— Пока только выбираю кино на вечер, случайно нажал, — отмазался Рэй.

— Вот как, — с сомнением протянул Тренер. — Тогда советую оставить, поможет расслабиться.

— Звучит неплохо.

Неожиданно Тренер оживился, как оживлялся всегда, стоило зайти речи о воспитанниках, если они не творили очередную херню:

— Мы на него в кинотеатр ходили, пацаны силком затащили, но к середине сеанса мне даже понравилось. Фильм забавный, пусть и охота старчески ворчать, что раньше было лучше.

— Конечно, лучше! — фыркнул Рэй.

Тренер заразительно рассмеялся, и Рэй не удержался тоже — от былого напряжения не осталось и следа. Отсмеявшись, Тренер заметил:

— Ладно, в общем, хорошего вечера. Постараюсь больше не дёргать по пустякам и ждать молча.

— Нет, подожди, — сказал Рэй раньше, чем успел подумать. Всё, что он знал, — заканчивать разговор ему не хотелось. Кроме того, ещё оставался нерешённый вопрос с Розалинд, который не стоило обсуждать по телефону. — Мы можем завтра встретиться? Хочу посмотреть на оригиналы документов и ещё кое-что обговорить.

— Кое-что? — со смехом переспросил Тренер. — Судя по таинственности, не особо приятное.

— Это как посмотреть. Я освобожусь после пяти. Приезжай в «Викторию».

— Идёт, — безропотно согласился Тренер, хотя, наверняка, у него были свои планы на вечер. — Тогда до завтра?

— До завтра.

Рэй бросил заблокированный телефон на диван и потянулся. С экрана на него всё ещё пялились енот и непонятная хрень, а из дальнего угла гостиной — Аслан. Причём так пристально, что Рэй не удержался от вопроса:

— Что?

— Удивлён, что ты умеешь смеяться, — ответил тот. — Я-то думал, ты робот.

— Поразительное наблюдение, — добродушно хмыкнул Рэй. — Что-то ещё?

Аслан неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, прежде чем спросить:

— Как там Браун?

Его вопрос с одной стороны удивил Рэя, с другой — подтвердил его выводы о вещах, интересующих Аслана. Единственным, что отвлекало Аслана от состояния отстранённого покоя, были люди, которых он знал. И возможность выбесить Рэя, конечно.

— Тупица твой Браун, — вздохнул Рэй. — Очень уверенно заявляет, что не хочет вступать в наследство.

— Он правда слез с героина? — невпопад спросил Аслан.

Его явно не интересовала тема наследства, зато волновало то, что он испытал на собственной шкуре.

— Сказал, что чист уже два месяца. Похоже на правду, выглядит здоровее.

На лице Аслана отобразилось нечто, напоминающее сожаление. Думал ли он о том, что мог бы остаться в живых и последовать примеру Брауна, выбраться из этой ямы, Рэй не знал.

— Не факт, что его надолго хватит, — заметил Рэй.

Аслан с деланным безразличием пожал плечами. Рэй осмелился задать интересующий его вопрос:

— Расскажи, что ты знаешь о Брауне.

— И что мне за это будет?

Когда Аслан так улыбался и насмешливо вскидывал брови, он казался сущим ребёнком. Он так явно просил поощрения: одновременно и в шутку, и всерьёз, что Рэй не сразу находился с ответом. Жаль, откупиться конфетами не получится.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Невозможного, — горько хмыкнул Аслан. Сам смутился своей искренности, заторопился: — Ладно, что там про Брауна? Я не особо с ним общался, но он жаловался на дядю, лишившего его наследства. Тот, судя по всему, был конченым мудаком, всех заставлял перед собой пресмыкаться. Папаша получше, но ненамного. Брауна всё детство таскали по всяким репетиторам, потом по спортшколам, помню, там был охеренный список.

— Репетиторам? Спортшколам? — переспросил Рэй. Ему вспомнилось досье Брауна: никаких особых заслуг или участия в соревнованиях, отмеченных наградой. По крайней мере наградой такого уровня, чтобы это хоть как-то отразилось на его биографии. — То есть он с подачи родителей сменил много всего?

— Ага. Звучало так, как будто детства у него и не было, а на выходе — пшик.

Информация была не слишком ценной, но всё-таки наталкивала на определённые мысли. Судя по отсутствию наград, Брауну плохо давались любые занятия, и родители подыскивали ему новое. Требовали ли они от своего чада слишком многого? Определённо. Хотел ли он их одобрения? О, да. Так почему взбрыкнул сейчас?

— Что-то ещё? — задумчиво спросил Рэй, накручивая на палец прядь, выбившуюся из хвоста.

— А тебе не многовато будет? — отбрил Аслан, усаживаясь на диван. — Это всё. Включай давай.

Спорить Рэй не стал — ему и так было над чем подумать.


	6. Аслан

Пальцы дробно стучат по столу, создавая ритм: длинное вступление, сбивка; мерное притопывание ногой, имитирующее бочку.

— Да хватит! — привычно возмущается соседка по парте, толкает острым локотком в бок.

Он лишь смеётся, вскидывая руки в немом извинении, зная, что надолго его не хватит. Минут через пять класс вновь заполняет тихий ритм. Даже учителя уже привыкли, так что не обращают внимания. Соседка лишь вздыхает, ведь на самом деле тоже смирилась. Она сама говорила, что, когда он прогуливает или болеет, становится слишком тихо.

Он едва не подпрыгивает на стуле от нетерпения, дожидаясь звонка. Чтобы успеть на репетицию придётся бежать до самой остановки, а, после короткой передышки в автобусе, бежать снова. Солнечные лучи расцвечивают класс, падают на исписанные листы тетради по физике.

Бах.

Он мчится, выбравшись из душного транспорта. Сентябрь выдался необычайно жарким, особенно для таких пробежек, так что он только и успевает смахивать пот со лба. Ровные ряды облупившихся гаражей успокаивают, доносящийся издалека ритм и эхо басов говорят: все уже в сборе.

Море рук хлопает его по плечам, спине, кто-то отвешивает лёгкую оплеуху и ерошит волосы на макушке. Почти не опоздал. Барабанная установка ждёт его, и он сразу же усаживается на табуретку, разминая пальцы. Палочки в руках ощущаются весомо и правильно. Он ударяет по тарелке, пробуя, отыскивая нужное настроение. Остальные недовольно вопят, прикрывая уши, и хохочут. Завтра концерт во «Фригате». После привычных каверов Смитс можно будет сыграть пару своих нетленок — это ли не счастье?

Бам.

На улицу они выбираются, когда уже начинает темнеть. После долгой репетиции футболка влажно липнет к спине, но джинсовая куртка поверх спасает от холода. Лучше бы не заболеть — мама будет причитать и заставит отлёживаться дома. Ссориться и после сбегать к друзьям совсем не хочется.

Они идут к остановке маленькой толпой и, смеясь, обсуждают завтрашний концерт. Утром нужно будет собрать аппаратуру, ближе к вечеру загрузить в такси и доставить в клуб. План на потом: приехать вовремя, разогреться, не напиться до выступления слишком сильно, уйти на своих двоих в конце вечера. Последнее кажется чем-то из разряда невозможного, ну и что?..

На прощание его целует подруга. Все улюлюкают, он смеётся в её приоткрытые губы, пахнущие уже стёршимся вишнёвым блеском. Это ничего не значит. Им просто весело и легко.

Бум.

В окне их квартиры на шестом этаже горит свет. Он улыбается: мама ждёт, а сегодня даже получилось вернуться пораньше. В подъезде как всегда пахнет вовсе не розами, лифт не работает, и вновь приходится попотеть. Даже это не повод для огорчения. Первые два этажа он преодолевает, перепрыгивая ступеньки через одну, а оставшиеся проходит спокойно, стараясь унять сбившееся дыхание.

Дома ждёт поздний ужин и мама. Её тёплая рука, которой она мягко потреплет по голове, расспрашивая о школе и группе. Она вздохнёт, услышав о завтрашнем концерте, и попросит быть осторожнее. А он обязательно заставит кого-нибудь снять их выступление из самого дальнего угла, чтобы смотрелось поприличнее, и покажет запись.

Тыщ!

Дома пахнет едой и — неожиданно — мужским парфюмом. Он хмурится, стаскивая свои потрёпанные конверы пятка о пятку, но чужой обуви в прихожей не замечает.

На маленькой кухне места ещё меньше обычного. Мама сидит за столом, неестественно прямая и бледная. Остальное пространство занимает мужчина, застывший у холодильника. Он обут в дорогие дизайнерские туфли.

Отец. Впервые за долгое время это лицо смотрит на него не с экрана: он следил за всем, что писали о папаше-олигархе в СМИ, каналах телеги, на форумах в даркнете. У них даже был чат в вайбере, не насчитывающий и пятидесяти сообщений.

— После окончания школы ты будешь учиться в Лондоне. Это не обсуждается.

БАМ!

Дома у него — своя группа с мизерными, но перспективами, планы по поступлению в столичный универ, друзья-знакомые. Мама. Он переводит взгляд на неё, надеясь, что она никуда его не отпустит.

— Милый, так будет лучше, — мягко говорит мама.

Она отпускает.

...Сон закончился падением. Он почувствовал, как несётся в густую черноту, а затем понял, что свалился на пол в реальности. Рэй не падал с кровати лет с семи — с тех пор, как окончательно перерос детскую кроватку, и ему выделили место на втором ярусе. Падать оттуда было попросту опасно, так что первую неделю Рэй почти не смыкал глаз, а потом отучил себя ворочаться во сне.

То, что он видел и чувствовал, оказалось Рэю незнакомо. Всё было похожим — смутные образы школьного класса, транспорта, многоэтажки — и, вместе с тем, совершенно иным. Вес барабанных палочек в руке, вибрация, отдающая в пальцы при ударе — нет, такого он точно никогда не ощущал.

Он лежал, словно сбитый с ног морской волной, наглотавшийся воды и соли, ошалевший, и даже не пытался встать с пола. Ковёр казался достаточно мягким и тёплым, потолок настраивал на размышления. Рэй чувствовал, что ответ скрывается в том последнем фрагменте, который он забыл.

— Эй, ты живой? — вид на потолок загородила лохматая голова Аслана, склонившегося над ним.

И тогда Рэй вспомнил. На маленькой чужой кухне стоял Аслан-старший, похожий на осколок другого мира. Он сказал, что его сын будет учиться в Лондоне. И весь спектр эмоций, испытанных Рэем во сне — юношеское нетерпение, свобода, любовь к матери и ненависть к отцу, страх и обида — принадлежали Аслану. Это были его воспоминания.

— Как ты это сделал? — Рэй сел, ощущая, как голова отзывается тупой болью. Нервно убрал отросшие волосы с лица, заправив их за уши подрагивающими пальцами

Аслан с недоумением вскинул брови, но даже спросонья Рэй ему не поверил. В светлых глазах читались ожидание и любопытство. Рэй попробовал иначе:

— Ты играешь на ударных?

Тот удивлённо моргнул, нахмурился, и Рэй немедленно пришёл к выводу: что бы ни пытался сделать Аслан, делиться собственными воспоминаниями в его планы не входило. А вот порыться в голове Рэя, пока он спал — запросто.

— Отвечай, — надавил на него Рэй, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Да, с десяти лет, — нехотя подтвердил Аслан. — В школе у меня была своя группа.

— И концерты во «Фригате», — добавил Рэй. — Значит, я видел твои воспоминания.

Лицо Аслана застыло непроницаемой маской.

— Что ты видел? — спросил он.

— А ты? — не остался в долгу Рэй.

Аслан опасливо попятился, и Рэй тут же понял: он действительно что-то видел. И не случайно. Возможно, даже не единожды, ведь в первые дни Рэй просыпался под его тяжёлым взглядом.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — резко проговорил Рэй. Злость вскипела в нём с неожиданной силой, наполнила чашу терпения до краёв. — Никогда, ты понял меня?

Аслан испугался, Рэй читал это в широко распахнутых светлых глазах. Возможно, не угрозы в его голосе, а самого факта произошедшего, того, что Рэй увидел часть его личного и сокровенного. И, тем не менее, он с вызовом спросил:

— А то что?

— Пока ничего, — гневно признал Рэй. — Но как только я выясню, что ты такое, ты пожалеешь.

Аслан ничего не ответил — просто вылетел из комнаты, как ошпаренный. Это было глупо: он мог бы раствориться в воздухе, как делал обычно. Тем очевидное казалось то, что Аслан утратил контроль над собой и ситуацией.

Рэй выругался ему вслед и тяжело осел на кровать. Голова гудела, тело горело и чесалось. Ощущение было такое, словно Рэя вывернули наизнанку, хорошенько потоптались по нутру и вернули как было. Хотелось в душ, залезть под горячую воду и тереть кожу, пока не станет невыносимо её касаться. Рэй знал, что это не поможет, но всё равно собирался попробовать.

Его жизнь всё ещё катилась под откос, и Рэй понятия не имел, как это остановить.

Позавтракав в одиночестве и немного остыв, Рэй зашёл в гостиную. Аслан лишь мельком на него глянул, быстро вернувшись к рассматриванию выключенной плазмы. Рэй молча взял пульт и открыл приложение Нетфликс. Это не было сигналом к примирению, только рациональным нежеланием Рэя видеть Аслана на работе, но тот воспринял это именно так.

— Больше не злишься?

— Злюсь, — вздохнул Рэй. — Но ты прав, это бесполезно.

Рэю хотелось поскорее убраться от него подальше, свалить из собственного дома и выбросить сегодняшнее утро из головы. Вместо этого он уселся на диван, зная, что сбежать всё равно не получится. Все фильмы из первой подборки были помечены в истории как просмотренные.

— Я почти ничего не успел увидеть, — заговорил Аслан. — Какой-то клуб, танцпол, ты поднимался по лестнице.

Рэй поморщился, примерно представляя, о каком клубе речь. И хорошо, что Аслан не увидел больше: обсуждать с ним ещё и это совсем не хотелось. Должна же у него остаться хоть какая-то частная жизнь и секреты?

— Я видел отражение — ты выглядел как сейчас, только волосы короче. Не думал, что ты ходишь по клубам, — задумчиво протянул Аслан. Хмыкнул: — Деловые встречи в таких местах?

— Вроде того, — отмахнулся Рэй. Поспешил перевести тему: — Мне снился тот день, когда ты узнал, что переедешь сюда с отцом.

Аслан скривился, согнулся, тяжело опираясь локтями о собственные колени и сцепив пальцы в замок. Острые крылья лопаток натянули малиновый трикотаж, и Рэй в очередной раз удивился, насколько реалистичным всё это казалось. По каким законам существовало паранормальное? Внешне — по очень похожим на обычную физику. Вот только само появление призрака совсем не вписывалось в современные теории.

— Последний урок, автобус, репетиция, квартира на шестом этаже, — неторопливо перечислил Рэй. — Твоя мать.

Аслан смотрел лишь на свои руки и никак не реагировал. Рэй помнил обиду, захлестнувшую Аслана в тот день, отголоски его острого чувства до сих пор шевелились внутри. Только они заставили его произнести:

— Она хотела как лучше.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Аслан. — Понял, когда её потерял.

Конечно, Рэй ещё осенью раскопал сведения об аварии, в которой год назад погибла мать Аслана. Теперь, зная о жизни парня чуть больше, Рэй не мог ему не сочувствовать. А, сочувствуя, — не мог на него злиться. Ему захотелось провести ладонью по ссутуленной спине, заставить его выпрямиться и не раскисать. Но у Рэя были только слова и полнейшее неумение ими пользоваться для чьей-либо поддержки:

— Ты смог с ней попрощаться?

— Да. Летал на похороны с отцом. Он не хотел, но я настоял.

Опыт переговоров с Асланом-старшим подсказывал: настоять на чём-либо Аслану-младшему было непросто. Наверняка ему тогда пришлось нелегко, но горе часто придаёт сил. Говорить об этом сейчас не хотелось — у Рэя совершенно не осталось энергии. Он был опустошён и подавлен, хотя почти ничего не произошло. Казалось, Аслан чувствует то же самое.

— Включить тебе что-нибудь лёгкое? — мягко предложил Рэй.

Аслан кивнул, всё так же не разгибаясь, и Рэй молча добавил в список подборку комедий.

***

День тянулся так неторопливо, что Рэй почти поверил: пять часов уже не наступят.

В четыре он позволил себе виски, заслужив удивлённый взгляд Бобби. Обычно Рэй не пил ничего вовсе или заказывал пинту пива, а если все же решался на что-то покрепче, то не раньше шести и то лишь в экстренных случаях. Бобби наверняка ещё помнил, как они с Майклом отстреливались прямо из-за барной стойки, пока отбитого шотландца не снял подъехавший Рэй. И как они потом, спрятав труп и откупившись от полицейских, которых вызвали бдительные прохожие, втроём хлестали виски.

Сейчас же — внешне — ничего не случилось. Просто жизнь Рэймонда Смита сама стала напоминать экстренный случай. К тому же, паранормальный.

Поначалу Рэй собирался отменить встречу, слишком паршиво он себя чувствовал. Несмотря на то, что с Асланом они вроде бы друг друга поняли, осознание, что контроль потерян, осталось. И оно подтачивало изнутри, сводя на нет всё самоубеждение вроде «могло быть хуже» или «наладится как-то само».

Рэй чувствовал — не наладится. Он точно знал, что должен действовать, но не представлял, как именно. Ходить по экстрасенсам и отдавать деньги этим шарлатанам с убогой рекламой, как последний осёл? Опросить круг общения Аслана и узнать, какие незаконченные дела могли остаться у мальчишки, совсем как в сраных мелодрамах про призраков? Рэй даже сделал шаг в этом направлении, уточнив, был ли Аслан на похоронах матери, но зацепиться оказалось не за что. Из живых родственников у того остался лишь отец, с которым они не ладили. Из друзей — чёрт его знает. Браун и Пауэр, судя по всему, были Аслану лишь шапочными знакомыми.

В таких пустых размышлениях Рэй и провёл день, то и дело собираясь написать Тренеру, что на сегодня всё отменяется. Но в час дня позвонила Розалинд: она ждала их у себя уже завтра, в три. Объяснять Тренеру по телефону, что знакомство с женой Микки Пирсона — всего лишь женская блажь, а не попытка втянуть его в гангстерские дела, Рэй не хотел. Такие вопросы следует решать с глазу на глаз. Так будет честно.

Возможно, Рэю самую малость хотелось увидеть Тренера. Потому что тот был человеком, твёрдо стоящим на земле даже в худшие дни. При взгляде на него Рэю начинало казаться, что всё обязательно наладится, — а такое ощущение уже давно обходило его стороной.

Рэй думал об этом, допивая вторую порцию виски, когда мягко хлопнула входная дверь. Вошедший Тренер поражённо вскинул брови:

— Это твой пятичасовой чай? Хоть бы предупредил — я за рулём…

Рэй хмыкнул совсем не виновато, предложил:

— Хочешь — давай ключи, попрошу отогнать машину куда скажешь.

— Ну уж нет, пощади паранойю моих пацанов, — Тренер, посмеиваясь, бросил на стойку пухлую папку для бумаг и уселся на стул. — Представь её масштабы, если они увидят, как твои головорезы паркуют мой ягуар у зала.

Представить оказалось просто: умение Карапузов делать странные выводы и вытворять полнейшую дичь ни в коем случае нельзя было недооценивать. Рэй хохотнул, покачивая в руке пустой стакан.

— Поверь, мы оба не готовы разгребать это дерьмо, — продолжил свою речь Тренер. Подчеркнул: — Особенно ты.

Спорить с ним Рэй не стал — для полного комплекта проблем ему и правда не хватало только Карапузов. Возможно, стоило всё-таки отменить эту встречу. Тренер слишком легко подмечал его настроение и говорил об этом в открытую. И если с первым справился бы даже слепой, то второе заставляло Рэя теряться.

— Бобби, повтори, — попросил Рэй бармена, съезжая с темы. — И чашку чаю: молоко, сахар, покрепче.

— И что-нибудь перекусить, чтобы мистер Смит продержался подольше, — неожиданно добавил Тренер.

За откровенную насмешку ему стоило расквасить нос, но вместо этого Рэй лишь рассмеялся. Возможно, из-за нервов и скудного обеда его развезло чересчур быстро. А может, дело было в Тренере. Рэй ведь совсем не воспринимал его как угрозу, перед которой нужно поднимать забрало.

Получив от Бобби чай и тарелку снэков и дождавшись, когда тот покинет зал, Рэй предпочёл перейти к делу. Тянуть дальше было некуда, едва ли Тренер будет в лучшем настроении, чем сейчас, чтобы воспринять новость попроще. Так что Рэй решительно заговорил о причине их встречи:

— Завтра буду знать, кто же затеял проект по сносу клуба и чего он хочет. Правда, есть один нюанс.

— И какой же? — Тренер заинтересованно подтянул к себе чашку с чаем.

— Мой информатор — Розалинд Пирсон. И её условие — мы должны прийти к ней за ответом вместе, — проговорил Рэй. Скорбно добавил: — На чай.

Тренер ожидаемо напрягся.

— Жена твоего босса? Мне нужно искать в этом подвох? — спросил он, пристально глядя Рэю в глаза, словно пытаясь найти в них ответ. — Чай — это просто чай или?..

— Просто чай, — подтвердил Рэй, стараясь быть убедительным. — Полагаю, Розалинд интересно познакомиться с человеком, который сыграл ключевую роль в заварушке с русскими. Раз уж подвернулась такая возможность.

— Тогда без проблем, — кивнул Тренер.

Это оказалось легче, чем предполагал Рэй. Тренера не пришлось убеждать, Рэю даже не пригодились аргументы, которые он придумывал последние два дня. Ему, привыкшему к подозрительности и осторожности, подчёркнутому дистанцированию Тренера, было приятно его доверие.

— Но это не будет просто милой беседой, — всё же предупредил Рэй. — Она может припомнить историю с Карапузами — и не ту её отредактированную версию, которую позволил мне босс.

Тренер понятливо кивнул, в глазах его плескалось беспокойство и — Рэю хотелось так думать — благодарность. Они уже обсуждали это после случившегося. Между ними не осталось никаких долгов, история с залом могла начаться с обнулённого счётчика, если бы только Рэй захотел его поставить.

— Заеду за тобой завтра в два. Так проще, чем встречаться сразу у автомастерской Розалинд.

— Идёт, — безропотно согласился Тренер. Уложил ладонь на папку: — Так тебе нужны оригиналы?

— Нет, — сказал Рэй раньше, чем успел прикусить язык. Алкоголь определенно повлиял на его болтливость. Пришлось признаться: — Это был просто повод.

Тренер хмыкнул и покачал головой, бросил папку на самый конец стойки — должно быть, чтобы ничего на неё не пролить. Рэй собирался объяснить, что имел в виду повод для очного обсуждения ситуации с Розалинд, но не стал. Пусть понимает как хочет.

Они молчали. Тренер задумчиво размешивал сахар в чашке, звонко поколачивая ложечкой о фарфоровые стенки. Удивительным образом это не вызывало раздражения, поскольку спасало их обоих от напряжённой тишины. Рэй отпил ещё виски, размышляя, стоит ли на этом останавливаться или напиться вдрызг, как хотелось уже давно.

— Меняешь стиль? — попытался завязать светскую беседу Тренер.

Рэй растерянно провел ладонью по тщательно уложенной бороде, и лишь потом сообразил, что Тренер о причёске. Улыбнулся, убрав упавшую на лоб прядь:

— Пропустил плановый визит в барбершоп. Теперь не знаю, стричься или нет.

Тренер кивнул, как будто одобряя его идею с хвостом. Просто смешно: они болтали о причёске Рэя, да и то не осилили больше двух фраз. Рэй забросил в рот пару снэков и принялся медленно жевать. Тренер нетерпеливо постучал кончиками пальцев по краю блюдца.

— Рэй, — прервал он паузу. — Какой это стакан по счету?

— Третий.

— И ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? — мягко улыбнулся Тренер.

Рэй кивнул на свои наручные часы, затем — протянул руку к запястью Тренера и постучал по циферблату. Пальцы Тренера чуть дрогнули в такт ударам, а затем обвили запястье Рэя.

— Что у тебя происходит, Рэй?

Хватка у него была крепкая, чтобы вырваться, потребовалось бы приложить усилие. Хотя Рэй знал, стоит ему возмутиться — и Тренер перестанет его удерживать. Рэю требовалось сделать именно это: разорвать прикосновение, отстоять личное пространство. Но у Тренера были приятно тёплые пальцы и неподдельное беспокойство в глазах. А ещё Рэй безумно устал от своих странных проблем, догадок и мыслей, которыми не с кем поделиться, так что в конце концов он сказал:

— Кроме того, что меня преследует сраный призрак — ничего особенного.

Тренер уставился на него непонимающе и растерянно. Хватка ослабла, и Рэй почти нехотя высвободил из неё руку.

— Что ты сказал? Призрак?

— Да, так и сказал, — кивнул Рэй, едва сдерживая нервный смех. Он сам не знал, на что рассчитывал, произнося эту ересь вслух.

Тренер моргнул, брови его взлетели почти к линии роста волос — Рэя всегда поражала его подвижная мимика. Казалось, Тренер одними бровями говорил: да ты ебанулся, мужик.

— Да ты шутишь, Рэй, — растерянно выдал Тренер заметно смягчённую версию.

Он поправил очки этим своим дёрганым движением, заставляющим удивляться, как у него линзы остаются чистыми. Тренер лапал их постоянно, чудесным образом трогая лишь оправу и дужки. Рэй так не умел.

Возможно, стоило ответить на его вопрос без длинной паузы — за неё Тренер успел ещё трижды коснуться своих очков.

— Конечно, шучу, — усмехнулся Рэй.

Тренер насупился. Рэй видел как наяву его сложный мыслительный процесс. В конце концов он пришёл к явно неутешительному выводу, нахмурившись пуще прежнего.

— Слушай, если это такой способ избавиться от меня и моих проблем, так и скажи, — решительно заявил он. — Не надо этих… — он неприязненно поморщился, махнул рукой, — танцев.

Рэй сам не ожидал, что разозлится. Но чёртов Аслан, расшатанные нервы, ощущение неконтролируемости происходящего сделали из него неврастеника. Рэй впервые повысил голос в разговоре с Тренером:

— Я уже сказал, что помогу! Так что это ты заканчивай танцевать и… Оставь меня одного.

Тренер всматривался в его лицо тяжёлым оценивающим взглядом, и Рэй отвечал ему тем же, не желая проигрывать в этих глупых гляделках.

И всё из-за гребанного призрака. Вопреки желанию, взгляд Рэя невольно метнулся к столику у входа в кафе, за которым когда-то сидел Аслан. Сегодня он так и не появился, но воспоминание о прошлой встрече с Тренером было слишком свежо.

Во вторую встречу Рэй решил испортить их сотрудничество признанием, достойным шизофреника. Никто в здравом уме ему не поверил бы. Этого и следовало ожидать, а не беситься оттого, что Тренер закономерно принял его признание за издёвку.

— Он там? — спросил вдруг Тренер, обернувшись.

— Что? — опешил Рэй.

— В прошлый раз ты постоянно пялился на тот столик у входа, — объяснил Тренер. — И сейчас посмотрел. Если ты видишь то, чего нет, то оно точно там.

Он говорил так, будто ничего не было — ни всплеска раздражения Рэя, ни безмолвных гляделок. Тренер умел сглаживать углы, и Рэй с удивлением ощутил, что злости как не бывало.

— Если? — переспросил он.

— Шансов мало, но кто знает, — повёл плечом Тренер. — Я точно не хочу быть тем, кто скажет Рэймонду Смиту, что он шизофреник. У меня много планов на жизнь, не тороплюсь с ней прощаться.

Тренер улыбнулся, как придурок, поиграл бровями — чувство юмора у него было то ещё. Эта ебанца в зачастую хмуром собранном Тренере сбивала Рэя с толку. Зато существовала вероятность, что он достаточно ненормальный, чтобы поверить Рэю.

— Брось, я и сам не уверен, что не спятил. Но я обследовался, и Аслан иногда говорит такие вещи, которые я просто не мог знать. А сегодня…

— Аслан? Погоди, Рэй, — махнул рукой Тренер.

Рэй замолчал, осознавая, что совсем утратил связность речи. Не столько из-за выпитого, сколько из-за волнения от одной возможности, что Тренер ему поверит.

Тренер перегнулся через стойку за бутылкой виски и чистым стаканом. Щедро плеснул себе двойную порцию, подлил Рэю и сказал:

— А теперь давай по порядку.

Рэй начал свой безумный рассказ со дня похорон Дэйва.

Когда и кому из них пришла эта умопомрачительная идея, Рэй не помнил, но в какой-то момент они, воспользовавшись такси вопреки правилу Рэя доверять только своим, оказались в его гостиной со включённым на смартфоне Тренера онлайн-переводчиком, ополовиненной бутылкой виски и Асланом, которого Тренер не видел и не слышал, но упорно уговаривал сказать что-нибудь по-русски.

— Аслан, веди себя хорошо и скажи что-то на родном языке, — просил он пустоту с поразительным упрямством. — Это всего лишь маленький, но важный эксперимент. Ебанулся Рэймонд Смит или не ебанулся, понимаешь?..

Аслан широко улыбался, вольготно сидя в кресле, и откровенно наслаждался цирком. За клоунаду главным образом отвечал Тренер, неожиданно быстро обогнавший Рэя по степени опьянения (а ещё ирландец!). С его появлением градус абсурда только повысился, но Рэй ощущал облегчение напополам с благодарностью. Толку от Тренера, конечно, было чуть. Но, кажется, он правда поверил в призрака — а это уже превышало любые его ожидания.

— Рэй, он точно молчит? Ты вообще слушаешь, Рэ-э-эй?

Рэй слушал, но больше смотрел. От уже забытого чувства безопасности его размазало хлеще, чем от виски. Тренер выглядел, как полоумный, но всё равно самый надёжный человек из всех, кого он знал и кому мог довериться без какого-либо риска.

— Слушаю, — кивнул Рэй, переводя взгляд на смеющегося Аслана. — Видимо, он желает остаться без подписки на Нетфликс. И телевизора вообще. Так?

— Звучишь, как строгая мамаша, — заржал Тренер, опрокидывая в себя виски. — Аслан, он тебя ещё не утомил? Может, это твой единственный шанс поговорить с нормальным человеком.

Рэй кое-как дотянулся и пнул его ногой по щиколотке. Тренер завозился, усаживаясь подальше и вскидывая руки в знак поражения. Рэй с удивительной ясностью понял, что они и правда сильно напились. И хихикнул. Его смех прервала фраза Аслана. Рэй немедленно отобрал у Тренера телефон, уставился на Аслана:

— Повтори?

Проговорить три слова — если он верно понял — оказалось непросто. Первые два раза гугл выдавал абракадабру, распознавая лишь второе слово, но в конце концов Рэй смог проговорить в динамик:

— Vi oba ebanyytie. Ebanutiye? Аслан, как там последнее?..

Тем не менее, алгоритму этого хватило: на экране высветилась связная фраза с кучей звёздочек в последнем слове. Тренер перехватил телефон, поворачивая экраном к себе, и прочёл:

— «Мы оба»… Это мат? Как он нас обозвал?

— Ебанутыми, — подсказал Аслан уже на знакомом им языке.

— Сумасшедшими, — выбрал Рэй цензурный синоним и вздохнул.

Тренер вскинул на него взгляд, наконец оторвавшись от изучения перевода. Рэй чувствовал его пальцы на своих, обхватывающих телефон — следовало отдать его сразу. В глазах напротив больше не было пьяного веселья, только обеспокоенность и испуг.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем Рэй понял: Тренер поверил. Он и правда ему поверил.


	7. Рэймонд

— Эй, блондиночка, да не спеши ты так! Давай сыграем в игру!

Играть в игры Рэй не любил и не умел. Давно уже выучил: доебались — бей первым и без предупреждения.

Он и ударил. Качок Тимми вскрикнул, получив каблуком старых туфель по больному колену — Рэй давно уже изучил слабые места этого зарвавшегося ублюдка — и завизжал, когда Рэй выкрутил ему кисть.

— С-сука, Смит, ты пожалеешь!

Банда Тимми, два одноклассника-прихлебалы, с грозным рёвом бросилась к ним. Дождавшись их приближения, Рэй пнул Тимми в бедро и с силой оттолкнул, сбивая нападавших, как кегли. Впрочем, один всё же на ногах устоял и бросился наперерез, так что Рэй втащил ему по лицу рюкзаком, набитым библиотечными книгами.

— Ёбаный псих, ты ёбаный псих! — завопил Качок Тимми.

Рэй не слушал — бежал, забросив за плечи спасительный рюкзак и надеясь, что все трое достаточно тупы, чтобы предсказать его дальнейший маршрут. Оторваться на пару поворотов, пока эти придурки будут приходить в себя и петушиться, он уж точно успеет.

Адреналин гремел в ушах и пузырился в крови: хотелось вернуться и расквасить злоебучему Тимми нос так, чтобы пришлось вправлять. К сожалению, он не мог себе этого позволить, ведь в ближнем бою Тимми был намного сильнее даже без дружков — Рэя всегда выручала лишь скорость рефлексов и интеллект, и, конечно, быстрые ноги. Между учёбой и подработками совсем не оставалось времени на спорт, да и вариантов особых не было, но драться Рэй всё-таки умел. Жизнь научила.

Как научила и тому, что всегда надо быть готовым защищаться. Ни ботанистость Рэя, твёрдо решившего вырвать зубами стипендию в достойном университете, ни его сладкая внешность — блондинистые волосы, пухлые губы и голубые глаза, как у сраного принца — не способствовали беззаботной жизни. Впрочем, из всех желающих его унизить к концу старшей школы остался только идиот-Тимми: другие давно уже предпочитали не связываться с «этим психом».

Рэй бежал домой, хотя на самом деле домом ему была школьная библиотека и улицы. В маленькой квартирке его ждал только свой угол в единственной спальне, постель на втором ярусе, а на первом — стол с тусклой лампой. В сказки о том, что дом там, где родные, он не верил.

Рэй вообще очень рано перестал верить в сказки. Особенно в те, что в детстве рассказывал перед сном отец: об утраченном титуле виконта, огромном особняке с фонтаном и комнатами для прислуги, обобравшем его государстве с непомерными налогами, несправедливости жизни.

От отца несло перегаром и чем-то ещё, что ничем не пахло, но лишало сил. Уже в десять Рэй понял, что это была слабость. Именно тогда он узнал, что никакого поместья и титула не было: гордыни и зависти отец набрался на службе у настоящего лорда. Эдвард Смит и правда вырос в огромном особняке, поскольку его мать работала на кухне виконта. Хозяева были к нему добры и, благодаря протекции своих лордов, Эдвард получил достойное образование и должность. И всё потерял, влетев на работе на крупный штраф из-за недобросовестного отношения и постоянных пьянок, и принялся себя жалеть.

Эдвард Смит считал, что жизнь несправедлива: кто-то навсегда останется простолюдином, а перед кем-то открыты все двери по праву рождения.

Рэймонд Смит плакаться о несправедливости не собирался. Он строил свою жизнь сам, придерживаясь лишь одного правила: никогда не стать похожим на отца.

И всё же, увидев зал Тренера, Рэй невольно позавидовал всем этим пацанам и девчонкам, у которых было своё место. Которые могли заниматься боксом, несмотря на бедность их семей, которых учили стоять за себя, а не драться по наитию от безысходности. И за которых было кому вступиться — даже если они обнесли ферму анаши, как последние идиоты.

— Рэй, добро пожаловать, — поприветствовал его Тренер. — Если есть время, могу показать, что здесь да как.

— На Олд Стрит авария, придётся объезжать. Так что ещё немного — и опоздаем.

Ему до чёртиков хотелось осмотреть зал, разглядеть награды и кубки, все надписи и листовки, увешанные портретами стенки, а потом и спортивный инвентарь, но времени действительно оставалось в обрез, а все присутствующие — и парни, и пара девчонок, и даже два других тренера — пялились на него так откровенно, что Рэю становилось за них неловко.

Тренеру, впрочем, было плевать, он лишь мимоходом шлёпнул по бедру застывшего на месте пацана, в котором Рэй без стопроцентной уверенности опознал одного из Карапузов. А затем под взглядами всех присутствующих Тренер хлопнул Рэя по плечу:

— Тогда в другой раз?

Рэй кивнул, невольно поддаваясь его движению, направляющему на выход. Вес чужой руки ощущался тепло и правильно — таким дружеским и естественным для Тренера был этот жест. Таким непривычным для него самого.

Фантомный след прикосновения остался с Рэем, даже когда они уселись в машину. Он повернул ключ в зажигании, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Тренер пристегнулся с глухим щелчком, спросил:

— Как дела, ничего нового? Как Аслан?

— Ничего, сегодня обошлось без копания в моей голове, — сказал Рэй, с энтузиазмом цепляясь за предложенную тему. Говорить о призраке в своём доме в открытую после недели паранойи и переваривания всего в себе, было приятным облегчением. — Еле уговорил его снова остаться дома. Фильмы ему наскучили, испортить встречу показалось занятием поинтереснее.

Рэй не без раздражения ждал того момента, когда Аслану надоест окончательно. И всё же под грузом повседневных забот это отошло на второй план. Куда важнее сейчас казалась предстоящая встреча, хотя и об этом размышлять было бестолку — от Рэя её течение почти не зависело.

Всё утро они с Майклом пытались понять, что же предложить Брауну. По всему выходило нечто среднее между запугиванием и подкупом наркотой: плохой вариант. К удивлению Рэя, Майкл пасовал перед молодым поколением, которое совершенно не вписывалось в привычные схемы и руководствовалось неясными мотивами. Браун оставался загадкой.

— Могу его понять, — хмыкнул Тренер, имея в виду Аслана.

Но Рэй уже думал о Брауне — и пришёл к неожиданной мысли. Если кто и мог взглянуть на ситуацию с другой, недоступной Рэю и Микки, стороны, так это Тренер.

— Помоги мне с одной задачкой, — сказал Рэй, сворачивая с кратчайшего маршрута в объезд. — Это как раз твой профиль: юный обалдуй, которого нужно привести в порядок.

Тренер приглашающе хмыкнул, и Рэй принялся вкратце описывать ситуацию с Брауном, петляя по узким улочкам Ист-Энда. К сухим фактам о детстве, юности и пагубном увлечении наркотиками Рэй добавил вывод, к которому пришли они с Майклом: пацан так привык обманывать ожидания родителей, что избегает любой ответственности, лишь бы вновь не облажаться.

В конце концов Рэй задал главный вопрос, особо не надеясь получить подходящий ответ — Тренер всё-таки был не всесилен:

— Какие гарантии убедят его вступить в наследство и наконец стать ответственным за свою жизнь? Что мы можем предложить Брауну, от чего он ещё не отказался?

— Что можешь предложить ему ты? — со значением проговорил Тренер, выделив последнее слово. — Это же дети, Рэй. Попробуй увидеть в нём не только средство или препятствие на пути босса.

Рэй нахмурился. Ему не нравилось то, к чему вёл Тренер: словно привычный подход неожиданно оказался в корне неверным.

— Ну, не дуйся. Я не намекаю, что ты неправильно делаешь свою работу, но у тебя определённо профдеформация.

— Кто бы говорил, — возмутился Рэй. — Ты уже записал в невинные агнцы двадцатитрёхлетнего наркомана, хотя даже в глаза его не видел.

— И то, — хохотнул Тренер, разом разрядив атмосферу. — Но, раз ты спросил моего совета, я продолжу. Мои ребята, конечно, из совсем другого мира, но дети есть дети. И твой Браун такой же. Предложи ему то, что можешь дать только ты.

— И что же это? — спросил Рэй.

Он совершенно не понимал, что же должен предложить ни в чём не нуждающемуся пацану, с которым у него не было другого контакта, кроме одной общей неприятной истории и бессмысленной второй встречи. Едва ли могли отыскаться два менее похожих человека, чем Рэймонд Смит и Ларри Браун, а Тренер явно намекал на нечто душевное. Не измеряемое деньгами и манипуляциями.

— Своё время, — подсказал Тренер.

— Чушь.

Тренер фыркнул, но промолчал. Он раздавал слишком мутные советы, которые были Рэю не по зубам то ли оттого, что он мыслил иными категориями, то ли Тренер просто нёс чепуху.

И всё же остаток пути Рэй провёл в раздумьях.

***

— Готов? — спросил Рэй, прежде чем войти в мастерскую.

Тренер вскинул брови, бодро взмахнул руками:

— Да ты меня никак на заклание ведёшь! Давай-давай, пошли уже.

Рэй хмыкнул и толкнул дверь. Вопреки уверенному тону Тренер заметно нервничал: лапал очки даже чаще обычного, надоедливо дёргал бегунок молнии туда-сюда. Сегодня он был в однотонном спортивном костюме тёмно-зелёного цвета, чёрной трилби и бежевой рубашке-поло в тон лампасам. Рэя так и подмывало спросить не подразумевает ли Тренер, что однотонный вариант его костюмов, — самый официальный, поскольку на их первую встречу тот явился в похожем коричневом. Но Рэй смолчал, не желая показаться грубым.

В автомастерской было как всегда оживлённо: из динамиков лилась музыка, работа кипела, клиенты не давали скучать. Рэй не без удовольствия отметил восхищённый блеск в глазах Тренера, когда тот поглядывал по сторонам на автомобили. Пожалуй, стоило провести для него маленькую экскурсию и позволить всё рассмотреть, но время поджимало. Так что Рэй вёл Тренера к лестнице, не давая задерживаться, пока в шаге от них не свалился здоровенный гаечный ключ.

— Твою мать! — вскрикнула девушка, как раз скручивающая диск с поднятого на платформе альфа ромео. — Подальше от машин, подальше, люди работают! — запричитала она, и Рэй наконец отыскал в закромах памяти её имя. Заметив его, Эмми осеклась: — То есть, прошу прощения, мистер.

— Ничего, милая, — улыбнулся Тренер. Поднял ключ с пола, протянул его девушке и подмигнул: — Спасибо, что не попала.

Рэй вскинул брови, удивляясь моментальной перемене: вечно ворчащая Эмми зарделась, улыбнулась в ответ, защебетала благодарности. Пожалуй, Рэй мог её понять, ведь улыбка делала Тренера моложе лет на пять, а ещё у него были ямочки на щеках и ясный взгляд. И всё же они пришли не затем, чтобы Тренер кадрил работниц Розалинд. Рэй ухватил его за локоть и повёл дальше, на ходу бросив:

— Прости, Эмми, но Розалинд нас уже ждёт.

Сожаление, мелькнувшее в её глазах, заставило Рэя ускорить шаг. Тренер поддался его напору, но уже на подходе к лестнице пожаловался:

— Ну вот, а я хотел рассмотреть альфа ромео. Это ведь из последних?

Рэй мельком взглянул на его жалостливую мину и сдался:

— На обратном пути, ладно?

В кабинет Розалинд они оба входили расслабленными и слишком беспечными. Рэй пожалел об этом в первую же минуту.

Розалинд очень быстро дала понять, кто есть кто на этой встрече. Так Рэй был лишь человеком её мужа, пускай и лучшим — и его роль заключалась в молчании.

— Рэй, дорогой, просто пей чай, — улыбнулась она. — Очень вкусный, подарок клиентки с Востока.

Возразить было нечего — она могла прямо попросить его покинуть кабинет, и Рэй бы подчинился, не отыскав веских причин остаться. Вместо этого он налил всем чаю, подхватил свою чашку и уселся на диван у журнального столика. Тренеру достался мягкий стул за рабочим столом Розалинд — они, можно сказать, остались тет-а-тет.

— Рада наконец познакомиться с человеком, о котором столько слышала, — начала свою игру Роз.

— Взаимно, миссис Пирсон, — сказал Тренер, снимая шляпу и укладывая её на колени.

— И откуда же? — деланно удивилась она.

— О, о вашей автомастерской ходят легенды даже в моих трущобах. Никогда не думал, что однажды в ней побываю. И тем более — удостоюсь вашего внимания.

Рэй видел лишь профиль Тренера, но даже этого хватало, чтобы оценить его широкую, расслабленную позу и голос. Рэй знал, что это напускное, — Тренер переигрывал, но так всё равно было куда лучше, чем нервничать и подобострастно лебезить.

— Очень мило, — цокнула Розалинд. — Что ж, прежде, чем вы получите информацию, за которой пришли, я хотела бы прояснить пару моментов.

Тренер склонил голову, демонстрируя готовность слушать. Рэй же понял: именно для этого Розалинд его и позвала. Прояснить пару моментов.

— Первый: мой муж ценит свою жизнь недостаточно, а потому закрыл глаза на… — она поморщилась, явно подбирая выражение помягче, — …некоторые недоразумения, включающие в себя автоматную очередь по его машине. — Её голос отдавал леденящим спокойствием и скрытой угрозой.

В позе Тренера появилось едва сдерживаемое напряжение, нерв, которого не было раньше — так случалось всегда, когда речь заходила о косяках его подопечных. Тренер не просто так отказывался связываться с миром Рэя: он знал, что это ему не по зубам, и боялся.

Уже в открытую предостерегая, Розалинд произнесла:

— Но я — не мой муж.

— Определённо нет, — помедлив, сказал Тренер без капли насмешки. Он продолжил, осторожно подбирая слова: — Поверьте, мои ребята никогда больше не побеспокоят вашу семью. Я над этим работаю.

Едва ли любой ответ Тренера, даже куда более уверенный и красноречивый, мог успокоить Розалинд. Рэй знал: в отличие от Майкла, она никогда не забудет. Раз уж она действительно знает правду о покушении Карапузов, то худшие опасения Рэя уже подтвердились: его положение с тех пор сильно пошатнулось. Если не в глазах босса, то для Розалинд, что было лишь немногим лучше.

— Я рассчитываю на это, — благосклонно кивнула Розалинд. — Второй момент, который меня беспокоит: вы слишком близко подобрались к Рэю, а значит, и к моей семье. Почему? Что это — рациональный расчёт? Всё ради клуба?

Это был очень интересный способ спросить, не задумал ли Тренер что-то недоброе, прикрываясь проблемой с залом. Рэй почувствовал себя неуютно: неужели Розалинд приняла его за наивного идиота? Он запил поднявшийся гнев чаем, больше не чувствуя вкуса.

Занятый тем, чтобы не скрипеть зубами, Рэй едва не прослушал ответ Тренера:

— Конечно, я обратился к Рэю по крайней необходимости, преследуя только одну цель: сберечь свой клуб. Но кроме профессионализма у Рэя масса других достоинств, верно?

— Это так, — неожиданно улыбнулась Розалинд.

У Рэя зашумело в голове — он окончательно потерял нить разговора. Словесный поединок напоминал теннисный матч, так быстро они подавали мяч на другую половину корта и получали его обратно, метко и точно. Рэй едва не рассмеялся, подумав о таком несовпадении вида спорта: Тренеру куда привычнее был бокс. Но он не уступал и держал темп, хотя у Розалинд изначально было преимущество. Тренер же избрал стратегию убийственной честности и вежливости. По лицу Розалинд, постепенно утрачивающему высокомерие, становилось понятно: работала она безотказно. Рэй когда-то проверил это на собственной шкуре.

Рэй переводил взгляд с одного на другую, пока они перебрасывались фразами, и включился в разговор, лишь услышав о деле.

— Что ж, перейдём к вашему вопросу, Тренер.

— Джеймс, — мягко предложил тот.

Рэй невольно моргнул, услышав имя Тренера всего-то во второй раз за всё время их знакомства. Розалинд, судя по улыбке, тоже это оценила.

— На землю вашего клуба, Джеймс, — она особо выделила его имя, будто смакуя, — положили глаз очень серьёзные люди. Лорд Спенсер, Рэй.

Наконец-то Рэя включили в беседу. Подсаживаться ближе он не стал, лишь присвистнул, тут же начиная перебирать в уме всё, что хранилось в его памяти о графе Уильяме Спенсере. Они с Майклом никогда не сотрудничали, но кое-что Рэй всё-таки знал:

— У него своя сеть супермаркетов. Хочет открыться в Бетнал Грин? Не такая уж золотая жила.

— Тем не менее, он обратился к мистеру Честейну с личной просьбой, и тому незачем отказывать. Предложение очень щедрое: внушительная сумма и признательность самого графа. Никто бы не отказался.

— Ничего не понимаю, — признался Тренер. — В нашем районе полно аварийных зданий, сноси — не хочу.

— И всё это жилые дома, а у вас даже расселять никого не нужно, — резонно заметил Рэй. — Но личная заинтересованность тоже вполне может быть. Я всё выясню.

— Упрощу твои поиски, Рэй, — скучающе протянула Розалинд. — Спенсер хороший друг нашего старого знакомого из Дейли Принт. И, ты знаешь, я не верю ни в какие совпадения.

В совпадения Рэй иногда верил, но не в такие. Как и Тренер, судя по его взгляду, брошенному через плечо.

Рэй чувствовал: разгадка близко.

***

— Нужны доказательства, — твёрдо сказал Тренер, едва они уселись в машину. — Нельзя просто доставать то видео, как грёбанного пасхального кролика, и запугивать журналюгу до усрачки.

— Я и не предлагал, — хмыкнул Рэй.

Конечно, стоило всплыть имени Большого Дэйва, как тот самый шедевр от Тренера и Карапузов, что хранился теперь в двух копиях на жёстком диске и флешке в домашнем сейфе, вспомнился и ему. Но делать однозначные выводы пока ещё было рано.

— Я всё выясню, а потом уже будем строить планы. Припугнуть Дэйва — это раз плюнуть, но пойдёт ли на попятную лорд Спенсер? Не факт.

Тренер откинулся на сиденье и застонал, растирая лицо. Очки свалились ему на колени, но он даже не заметил.

— Господи боже, я ведь хотел держаться подальше от этого гангстерского дерьма. И оно всё равно за мной тянется, — пожаловался он. — Не хочу я никого больше запугивать! Твою мать…

Моральные дилеммы Тренера всякий раз ставили Рэя в тупик: как сочеталось его нежелание запугивать человека, который пытается отобрать у него клуб, и тот факт, что Тренер однажды вынудил его же оприходовать свинью, он просто не понимал. Пожалуй, так же, как его уверения «Я не гангстер» и две пули, пущенные прямо в головы русских.

— Сначала я выясняю детали — а потом уже будем решать, что делать. Идёт? — твёрдо сказал Рэй, заводя машину. Дождавшись согласия Тренера, он продолжил: — Как, по-твоему, всё прошло?

Он имел в виду чаепитие с Розалинд, и Тренер, конечно, это понял. Он нацепил на нос очки и нахмурился. Рэй знал, что Тренер не станет жаловаться на холодный приём, и всё же ощутил иррациональную обиду: Розалинд давила на гостя слишком явно. Она могла избрать иную стратегию, быть помягче и продемонстрировать хотя бы часть своего очарования, которым, несомненно, обладала. Вместо этого она прощупала Тренера от макушки до пяток, не забыв открыто поставить Рэя на место. И, наверняка, произвела не лучшее впечатление.

— Я ожидал, что жена Микки Пирсона будет… — Тренер задумался, подбирая слово. В конце концов он выбрал ужасно неподходящее, от которого у Рэя задёргался глаз: — Классная.

Между строк читалось что-то про стерву. Рэй вздохнул, не зная, должен ли переубеждать Тренера относительно Розалинд — какая, в конце концов, разница? Им всем будет лучше, если Тренер больше никогда не пересечётся с Пирсонами, и именно это входило в планы Рэя. Он мягко тронулся с места.

— А она оказалась не просто классная, а очень классная, — неожиданно закончил Тренер.

От удивления Рэй едва не притопил педаль газа. Все его размышления оказались перечёркнуты и забыты, и ему стало легко-легко: Тренер и на этот раз понял всё правильно. Поддавшись порыву, Рэй спросил:

— Знаешь, как эта очень классная женщина зовёт твоих Карапузов?

— Ну?

— Порнокаратистами.

Тренер ожидаемо скорчил гримасу, а после спрятал улыбку в ладони. Рэй смеялся, увозя их от мастерской.

***

Совет Тренера насчёт Брауна Рэй применил неожиданно для себя самого, начав с Аслана. Им-то уж точно стоило если не наладить доверительные отношения, то хотя бы вместе обсудить происходящее.

— Знаешь, ты никогда не рассказывал, что делал на той квартире, — непринуждённо начал Рэй, поставив на паузу очередной боевик.

Аслан вскинул бровь и скрестил руки на груди, мгновенно заняв оборонительную позицию.

— А должен был?

— Это твой последний день и наша единственная встреча, — он уселся на диван, настраиваясь на длительную беседу. Чтобы расслабиться, он даже стащил с волос резинку, позволил им рассыпаться по плечам, для удобства заправив за уши. — Может, в ней кроется разгадка того, почему ты здесь?

Аслан показательно закинул ноги на журнальный столик, наверняка чтобы позлить Рэя, но всё-таки ответил:

— Никаких сатанинских ритуалов мы там не устраивали. Просто тусовались.

— Ширялись, — уточнил Рэй, получив в ответ насупленный взгляд. — Как тебя в эту компашку вообще занесло?

— Да так, — помедлил Аслан. — Подменял барабанщика в группе Пауэра пару раз, ничего особенного. Мы с ним в одном универе учимся, ну, ты в курсе.

С языка Рэя едва не сорвалось печальное, но правдивое: «Не учимся, а учились», но, к счастью, послышался стук в дверь. Рэй прикусил язык и вскочил с дивана. Вслед ему донеслось:

— Ждёшь кого-то?

Рэй никого не ждал и уж тем более не предполагал увидеть на пороге Тренера, с которым и без того провёл сегодня полдня. Что, впрочем, не сделало его нежеланным гостем, с лёгким удивлением отметил Рэй.

— Знаю, я тебя, наверное, уже достал, — просто сказал Тренер. — Но с твоей проблемой тоже надо что-то делать. Так что для начала предлагаю собрать информацию и погрузиться в тему.

Рэй посторонился, впуская его в дом. Тренер разулся, влез в предложенные тапки, и лишь тогда Рэй осмелился спросить:

— И каким же образом мы будем погружаться в тему?

— Смотреть кино, конечно, — усмехнулся Тренер.

Рэй смог только закатить глаза и отправиться в гостиную, зная, что Тренер последует за ним. Идея была дурацкая — так он и заявил.

— Аслан, привет, — проигнорировал недовольство Рэя Тренер, бестолку осматриваясь и предсказуемо не видя призрака. Рэй кивнул на кресло. — Придётся немного прервать твой марафон ради научных целей.

— Псевдонаучных, — поправил его Рэй. — Серьёзно, фильмы — это просто выдумка, какой в них толк?

Тренер уставился на него, как на несмышлёного ребёнка, и выдал нравоучительным тоном:

— Нам не нужны точные сведения, только искра идеи. Маленький толчок, который сдвинет наши умы в сторону верного ответа.

Рэй резко отбросил волосы со лба и саркастически приподнял бровь. Тренер неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, явно растерявшись из-за отсутствия энтузиазма с его стороны.

— Звучит притянутым за уши, но он хотя бы как-то пытается помочь, — неожиданно сказал Аслан.

Рэй вдруг утратил весь пыл. Спорить действительно было не о чем: Тренер хотел ему помочь, тратил свое время, а у Рэя всё равно не было особых планов на вечер. Дочитать книгу или посмотреть фильм — какая разница? Тем более в приятной компании.

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Рэй, отмечая, как довольно загорелись глаза Тренера. — Что будем смотреть?

Тренер торопливо порылся в карманах, словно опасаясь, что Рэй успеет передумать. Выудил неприметную флешку:

— Я попросил Праймтайма накидать что-то в тему. Отговорился острым желанием погрузиться в эзотерику.

— Боюсь представить, о чем ты просил его раньше, если он поверил, — заметил Рэй, воткнув флешку в разъём на боковой панели плазмы. На экране высветился список из шести файлов.

— Ничего хуже просьбы смонтировать то самое видео всё равно уже не будет, — хмыкнул Тренер, усевшись на диван.

Праймтайм подобрал коллекцию небольшую, но любопытную. По просьбе Тренера он ограничился лишь фильмами, да к тому же самыми разными представителями жанра: корейским ужастиком, который они выключили спустя пять минут, таким чужеродным и давящим он показался, парой хорроров начала двухтысячных, двумя норвежскими триллерами, какой-то русской хтонью — Тренер процитировал самого Праймтайма, — и даже мелодрамой.

— И что выберем из оставшихся пяти? — спросил Рэй, устало откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Мне пофиг, — флегматично отозвался Аслан, явно уставший от кинематографа. Впрочем, его мнение Рэй учитывать и не собирался.

— В «Привидении» молодая Вупи Голдберг, — сказал Тренер так, словно это был веский аргумент. Заметив недоумение Рэя, добавил: — И Дэми Мур. Патрик Суэйзи?

Брови он состроил таким жалостливым домиком, что Рэй сдался. В конце концов, Патрик Суэйзи и правда был ничего, и фильм он смотрел только один раз в юности, никогда не пересматривая, — зачем бы ему пересматривать мелодраму?

Уже на первых десяти минутах Рэй понял, что идея так себе: было нечто странное в том, что два взрослых мужика (и привидение, мать его) совершенно серьёзно смотрели типичный ромком. Деми Мур и Патрик Суэйзи эстетично и очень чувственно лепили кувшин, Аслан незаинтересованно покачивал ногой, Тренер то и дело ёрзал, напоминая нерадивого студента, заскучавшего на лекции. Положение его было скованным: плечи напряжены, руки сложены на груди — Рэй с удивлением понял, что и сам отзеркалил и его позу, и напряжение. Просмотр фильма внезапно показался ему каким-то фарсом, чем-то средним между обязаловкой и просто идиотизмом.

Тренер неловко вздохнул, когда герои наконец добрались до постели. Рэй не выдержал и поставил фильм на паузу.

— Чего?

— Так не пойдёт, — решительно сказал Рэй. — Вставай, поможешь мне.

На кухне было свежо и немного зябко — первым делом Рэй закрыл окно. Тренер замер у разделочного стола, глядя на Рэя с немым вопросом, и он объяснил:

— Смотреть кино без еды — время на ветер. Сейчас что-нибудь соображу.

Первым делом он сунул хлеб в тостер, достал из холодильника всё, что попалось под руку — в том числе четыре банки пива. В недрах одного из кухонных шкафчиков он отыскал пачку сырных криспов, бросил её Тренеру. Тот поймал, наконец-то отмерев.

— Наверное, дурацкая идея с фильмом, — вздохнул он. — Только время тратим.

— Нормальная. Мы пока ещё даже не досмотрели до собственно привидения, — упрямо возразил Рэй.

Он злился и сам не понимал, на что больше. На Тренера с его «дурацкой идеей» и неловкостью, на себя, потому что тоже чувствовал себя неуютно, или на чёртового Аслана, из-за которого они попали в эту ситуацию. И всё-таки он собирался досмотреть этот грёбанный фильм.

— Так что, тебе нравится Вупи Голдберг? — завёл разговор Рэй, принимаясь нарезать сыр. Нож в руке успокаивал.

— Она за эту роль Оскар получила. Конечно, нравится.

Тренер помедлил, и Рэй подбодрил его заинтересованным взглядом. Ему и правда стало любопытно: это была лишь маленькая деталь из прошлого Тренера, редкая и потому ценная. А ещё — их объединяющая.

— В детстве я только ради неё фильм и смотрел, шифровался от родителей. Потом вырос, конечно, и выбрал Деми Мур, — краем глаза Рэй заметил, как Тренер взмахнул руками. — И Патрика Суэйзи.

Тренер хохотнул так, что и не понять было: в шутку он или всерьёз. Рэй предпочёл об этом не задумываться, к тому же звякнул тостер — первые два кусочка хлеба зажарились. Рэй их вынул, уложил на тарелку и вручил Тренеру масленку:

— Слоем потоньше, ладно?

Заняв его делом, Рэй принялся за нарезку ветчины. Возобновил разговор:

— Мать с ума сходила по Патрику Суэйзи. Мне он нравился в боевиках — он… Очень человечный получался. Сейчас таких не пишут и не снимают.

— В точку, — согласился Тренер, подсунув ему под локоть тарелку со смазанным маслом хлебом. Закатил глаза: — Боже, мы ворчим, как старики.

Рэй весело хмыкнул, принимаясь собирать первый сэндвич: сыр, ветчина, побольше рукколы и капля горчицы. С аппетитным хрустом разрезал его пополам, уложил на тарелку. Тостер звякнул снова.

— Хорошо, что Аслан в комнате и не может нас за это осудить.

— Что бы он понимал, — отмахнулся Тренер.

Казалось, он по-настоящему верил в то, чего не мог видеть и осязать, лишь из-за рассказа Рэя и пары-тройки фраз на русском. Доверие Тренера поражало и было приятно Рэю.

В четыре руки они кое-как донесли еду и напитки до комнаты, едва не перевернув по пути миску с криспами. Во взгляде Аслана читалась зависть, особенно когда Тренер с приятным пшиканьем открыл своё пиво и аккуратно перелил его в бокал. Рэй знал, что голода Аслан не чувствует, но привычка к еде и получению удовольствия от её вкуса у него всё ещё оставалась. Помочь он ничем не мог, так что просто снял кино с паузы.

С пивом и едой дело пошло бодрее. Нахлынувшее чувство ностальгии удивило даже его самого: теперь фильм казался именно тем, что хотелось посмотреть этим странным вечером. Толика драмы и отчаяния, немного юмора и незамысловатой интриги, всё ещё приятная глазу картинка. Рэй и сам не заметил, как втянулся и начал внимательно следить за перипетиями сюжета после смерти главного героя — и невольно сравнивать киношного призрака с Асланом. Сходств набиралось немного.

Когда на первом же появлении Вупи Голдберг Тренер рассмеялся, Рэй поражённо на него уставился:

— Боже, да ты не шутил!

Тренер заржал ещё громче, едва не облившись пивом. Рэй не удержался от смеха тоже, и только Аслан скептично протянул: «Чего смешного-то?», но никто ему не ответил.

А вот стоило призраку запеть, чтобы принудить экстрасенса ему помочь, как рассмеялся уже Аслан.

— По-моему, этот фильм только подаёт Аслану ублюдские идеи, как меня довести, — заметил Рэй.

— Не только. Можно тоже сходить к специалисту по всей этой, — Тренер помахал руками, подбирая слово, — эзотерической херне. Бабуля Праймтайма — потомственная гадалка.

Аслан, которому нетрезвый Тренер самолично вещал о Карапузах в вечер их знакомства, заржал ещё громче. Рэй, представив такой поход в красках, передёрнул плечами и твёрдо заявил:

— Ни за что.

Тренер ткнул его локтем в бок, получил ответку и признался, что бабулю Праймтайма он выдумал. Рэй с облегчением выдохнул: опыт подсказывал, что иначе Тренер затащил бы его и к ней.


	8. Флетчер

Если и было в жизни Рэя одно чертовски верное решение — так это держаться от Флетчера подальше.

Именно об этом он думал, сидя в кабинете босса и наблюдая за Флетчером, который, даже оказавшись в руках подставленного им мафиози, сохранил на лице белозубую улыбку. Мало кто из врагов Микки Пирсона мог похвастаться столь железными яйцами, и годы знакомства шептали Рэю: Флетчер не дурак. Он прекрасно понимал, в каком месте находится, и у кого, чем ему это грозит, и что выделываться без причины не стоит. А значит, у него просто была страховка.

Флетчер сидел в кресле, расслабленный и уверенный в себе. В машине он был растерян куда сильнее и даже заметно напуган. Заглядывал Рэю в глаза, по-дурацки шутил, а к середине поездки притих. Складывалось впечатление, что он намного больше боялся того, что с ним может сделать Рэй, чем Майкл Пирсон — и в этом Рэю виделся отпечаток их личных отношений. Это его смущало.

— Я сожалею, мистер Пирсон, что мы с вами встретились при таких обстоятельствах, — проникновенно сказал Флетчер, прижимая ладонь к груди сильно левее сердца.

Рэй невольно хмыкнул себе под нос, чего, к счастью, никто из присутствующих не заметил. О, да, Флетчер действительно сожалел — в своих планах он не встречался с Микки Пирсоном никогда, а сейчас и вовсе уже вылетал в ту самую солнечную Калифорнию.

— Я тоже, — лениво кивнул Майкл. Вкрадчиво проговорил: — Не нужно было это откладывать. Впрочем, львы способны сидеть в засаде очень и очень долго.

— Как и спать по двадцать часов в день.

Майкл с недоумением приподнял бровь. Рэй покосился на левую руку, которую он держал под столом — пистолета не было, босс лишь постукивал пальцами по колену. Флетчеру чертовски повезло, что Майкл никогда бы не стал убивать в собственном доме.

— Мы ведь обмениваемся интересными фактами о львах, так? — наигранно уточнил Флетчер. Признался: — Очень люблю Дискавери. Особенно хорошо под него засыпается: весь этот животный мир, такой низменный и настоящий, монотонный голос рассказчика…

— Флетчер, хватит, — вмешался Рэй.

— Конечно, любовь моя, — мягко отозвался Флетчер. — Всегда становлюсь чересчур болтливым, когда нервничаю. Простите, мистер Пирсон, простите.

Майкл вздохнул, повернулся к Рэю:

— И ты его весь вечер терпел у себя дома? Да ты святой…

— О, мы прекрасно провели время. Я бы даже сказал, Рэй заслужил премию, — вновь вставил свои пять пенсов Флетчер. Поймав их угрожающие взгляды, вскинул руки: — Молчу-молчу!

Повисла тишина. Она здорово действовала на нервы, даже больше, чем болтовня Флетчера. Впрочем, его всегда было интересно слушать, особенно в более уместных ситуациях. Он обладал искромётным, агрессивным чувством юмора, большой эрудицией и был прекрасным рассказчиком — только если не шантажировал на двадцать миллионов. Тогда проникнуться историей не получалось — это Рэй уже проверил на собственной шкуре.

— Перейдём к сути, — деловито сказал Майкл, слегка подавшись вперёд. — Есть ли хоть одна причина, по которой я должен сохранить тебе жизнь?

Флетчер мигом посерьёзнел, отбросив свою манерность и маски. Он всегда знал, когда нужно сосредоточиться.

— Три. Три причины. Первая: я могу быть очень, очень полезен.

Рэй фыркнул: Флетчер определённо зашёл не с козырей.

— Не смейся, дорогой. Ты, хотя и бахвалился в нашу прошлую встречу, что делаешь мою работу лучше, знаешь, что это не так. Как минимум, ты расходуешь намного больший ресурс, а у меня есть подвязки в прессе. И ещё ты не можешь быть в нескольких местах одновременно, так что я не помешаю.

— Да ты же ходячая бомба, Флетчер! — не выдержал Рэй. — Кто в здравом уме поверит, что ты не переметнёшься в самый….

— Довольно, Рэй, — остановил его Майкл.

Рэй замолчал, сам удивляясь поднявшейся волне гнева. Они с Флетчером никогда не были на одной стороне, лишь плавали в нейтральных водах. И он всегда знал, что, как только подвернётся достаточно жирный чек, Флетчер без раздумий его продаст. Двадцать (даже сорок!) миллионов — очень хорошая цена, которая должна была Рэю льстить. Они познакомились десять лет назад, когда Флетчер выполнял заказ на одного из лордов Микки, а Рэй старался ему помешать. С тех пор в их отношениях мало что изменилось. Злиться было не на что: они не были ни друзьями, ни любовниками — так и остались просто хорошими знакомыми, которых то и дело сводила жизнь и род деятельности.

К тому же, они уже обсуждали это с Майклом: Флетчер действительно мог оказаться полезным. Но не особо. Головняка всё равно выходило больше.

Майкл кивнул Флетчеру, и тот продолжил:

— Во-вторых, если со мной что-то случится, кое-какой компромат на известного законопослушного бизнесмена Майкла Пирсона уйдет в полицию. На са-а-амый верх.

Он картинно вскинул палец, указывая на потолок, поиграл бровями. Рэй вздохнул. Конечно, это могло быть блефом — а могло и не быть.

— Благослови господь современные технологии. Я, конечно, люблю старую школу, аналоговые средства передачи информации — в них есть душа, — но облачные хранилища данных… О, это просто чудо. Признаюсь, я выгрузил туда не так много, как следовало, но достаточно. Вышлю потом пару фото, чтобы вы не держали меня за обманщика.

Флетчер торжествовал, но как-то неубедительно, без огонька. А ведь чаша весов окончательно перевесила в его пользу. Казалось, все его силы ушли на браваду в начале.

Вопреки тому, что Рэй выступал в спорах с Майклом вовсе не стороной защиты, сейчас он ощущал предательское облегчение.

— Могу я услышать третью причину? — спросил Майкл.

— О, она не такая важная, скорее, несколько сентиментальная, — Флетчер бледно усмехнулся, словно из последних сил. — Рэй будет немножко по мне скучать. Так ведь, дорогой?

Он уставился на Рэя знакомым взглядом, ожидающим и печальным. Они проговаривали этот диалог тысячу раз: Флетчер обожал его дразнить дурацкими намёками, зная одну его тайну, а также то, что Рэй никогда не согласится сократить дистанцию. А Рэй, в свою очередь, любил делать Флетчеру больно:

— Ничуть.

Рэй не знал, правда ли это. Зато знал другое: пока что проверять ему не придётся. Сегодня Флетчер не умрёт.

Уже за дверью кабинета Майкла, когда они спускались по лестнице — тихий, оставивший все силы в той комнате Флетчер и задумчивый Рэй — Флетчер сказал:

— После Калифорнии я собирался прийти к вам сам, потому и подготовился с компроматом. Не было желания бегать до конца жизни.

— Вот как, — проронил Рэй. Верить ему или нет — была ли разница?

— Я жалею о сделанном выборе, если хочешь знать.

— Только потому, что в итоге ты облажался.

Они наконец-то вышли на улицу. Вечерело по-зимнему рано. Флетчер замер на ступеньках, жадно вдыхая тронутый намёком на мороз воздух. С эмпатией у Рэя всегда было туго, но в тот момент он очень ясно понял: Флетчер всё-таки боялся больше не выйти из кабинета Майкла. И чертовски хотел жить.

Рэй позволил ему насладиться этим мигом, надеясь, что в следующий раз, когда Флетчер решит играть с ними в опасные игры — он вспомнит, как трясся и хватал ртом воздух на крыльце Микки Пирсона. И что Рэй ему это позволил.

Наконец Флетчер сказал:

— Не только поэтому, Рэй. Не только.

Никогда ещё его голос не звучал так надломлено.

После той истории Рэй ощутил спокойствие. Будто случившееся могло произойти лишь один раз — и оно уже произошло. Больше Флетчер не был опасен. Вывод наивный и глупый, но прошло четыре месяца, и пока Флетчер его не подвёл.

— Рэймондо, прости, что в таком месте! Ты, конечно, заслуживаешь большего — но у меня тако-о-ой заказ, я обязан находиться поблизости.

Рэй никак не прокомментировал выбор места: в придорожных кафе он, конечно, бывал нечасто, но это казалось довольно опрятным. Да и есть или пить он всё равно здесь не собирался. Флетчер, подливающий себе кофе из термоса, явно придерживался того же мнения.

— Что на этот раз? Очередная семейная драма?

— Ты не представляешь! Наклёвывается сюжет для целого бразильского сериала, — хмыкнул Флетчер. Приподнял термос: — Кофе хочешь? В общем, жена представила молодого любовника как брата, но муженёк почуял…

— Избавь меня от подробностей, Флетчер, — прервал его Рэй, пока ещё мог.

От кофе он тоже отказался, не удержавшись от улыбки. Сидеть в придорожной забегаловке и пить кофе Флетчера из его же пластиковой чашки — это было бы просто смешно. Официантка и без того косо поглядывала на двух мужчин, занявших дальний столик: обряженный в камуфляж Флетчер и почти что в костюм-тройку Рэй вместе смотрелись комично. Термос лишь добавлял абсурда и нарушал правила заведения, но это легко улаживалось десятью фунтами чаевых.

— Новое срочное задание? — поинтересовался Флетчер, глянув на часы. Покидать свой пост надолго он явно не хотел — похоже, дело и правда было любопытным. И прибыльным. — И новая причёска. Что-то в этом есть, я всегда говорил, что у тебя прекрасные…

— Вроде того, — перебил его Рэй, не желая выслушивать болтовню о своих волосах. — Как дела у Большого Дэйва?

Взгляд Флетчера за красно-коричневыми линзами очков стал острым и сосредоточенным.

— С ним какие-то проблемы?

— Как раз пытаюсь это выяснить.

— Брось, дорогой, тебя ведь не интересует его самочувствие. Не знаю, как именно ты убедил его забыть о Микки Пирсоне, но способ определённо… — Флетчер весело подмигнул, — сделал его осмотрительнее.

Неудивительно, что он не знал о свинье: едва ли Дэйв обмолвился бы о ней хоть одной живой душе, а больше выболтать это Флетчеру никто и не мог. То видео было их с Тренером тайной, и должно было ей остаться.

— Ладно, ближе к делу. Что связывает Дэйва с лордом Спенсером? — спросил Рэй, теряя терпение. Заметив озадаченность Флетчера, он уточнил запрос: — Может ли Дэйв как-то влиять на его решения?

— Влиять? — удивлённо хохотнул Флетчер. — Только если меняя интенсивность лизания задницы! О нет, Рэй, не сравнивай его с Микки: Дэйв, конечно, ещё не растерял своё влияние, но лорд Спенсер — тот ещё фрукт. Он, может, и послушает Дэйва, но только если тот предложит что-то выгодное.

— Например, отжать одно здание в Бетнал Грин? Для расширения бизнеса, — прямо сказал Рэй.

Флетчер вскинул брови и замер. Сообразил он мгновенно:

— Бетнал Грин? Зал Тренера что ли?

Рэй усмехнулся: конечно, Флетчер разузнал, кто был тем загадочным хмурым мужиком, затолкавшим его в ящик. Иначе Флетчер бы не был собой. О, если бы он мог — он бы ещё и со вкусом Тренеру отомстил.

— Так, — резко сказал Флетчер. — Так-так-так, получается, ты приехал в пригород в восемь утра в субботу, чтобы спросить меня о том, кто хочет отжать зал Тренера?

Флетчер заулыбался так паскудно, что Рэй испытал уже привычное желание двинуть ему в нос.

— Вижу, мысль ты уловил, — изобразил спокойствие Рэй. — Так что, тебе есть что рассказать на этот счёт?

Флетчер, задумчиво пожевав губу, кивнул. Но начал неожиданно:

— Я не знал, что Тренер — твой.

— Мой? — невольно спросил Рэй.

— Твой человек, а ты что подумал? — хмыкнул Флетчер. — Ты ведь здесь из-за него. Хочешь ему помочь

— Конечно, хочу, он мне жизнь спас, — объяснил Рэй, сам не зная, зачем. — Твою поганую шкуру тоже — думаешь, русские стали бы тебе платить, когда ты уже был заперт в ящике? Тренер — человек принципов, и он ни разу меня не подвёл, так что глупо не отплатить ему тем же.

Флетчер откинулся на спинку стула, смерил Рэя пристальным взглядом, пройдясь от макушки до самых кончиков пальцев уложенных на стол рук, и вновь усмехнулся. Рэй невольно повёл плечами, ощутив неловкость. После долгой игры в гляделки Флетчер протянул:

— Ну и ну, Рэй. Я и не думал, что ты можешь так говорить о ком-то, кроме своего Микки.

— И как же? — прищурился Рэй. Ему не нравилось то, к чему вёл Флетчер.

— С огоньком, — заявил Флетчер. Покачав головой, вздохнул: — Ладно, оставим твои сердечные дела, дорогой. Время — деньги, а моя рыбка вот-вот сорвётся с крючка. Есть кое-что, в чём я должен тебе признаться.

Рэй не стал спорить о сердечных делах — всё равно бесполезно. Если уж Флетчер что-то вбил себе в голову, то теперь шутки на эту тему будут сыпаться, как из рога изобилия. А вот то, что ему есть, в чём признаваться — было тревожным звоночком.

— Ну?

— Важная ремарка: это было ещё до нашей договорённости, — твёрдо сказал Флетчер. — В общем, Большой Дэйв заинтересовался бандой в спортивных костюмах, связанной с Пирсоном. Признаться, знакомство Дэйва и Тренера меня заинтриговало, — хмыкнул Флетчер. Стоило Рэю нетерпеливо постучать по циферблату часов, взмахнул руками: — Клянусь, Рэй, я дал ему только адрес зала — твой Тренер меня в ящик запихивал и совсем не нежно! Я имел право!

Флетчер возмущённо взмахнул рукой, едва не пролив кофе, допил его одним глотком, отставил пластиковую чашку в сторону и доверительно сказал:

— Если бы я знал, что тебе есть до Тренера дело, я бы, конечно, сообщил об интересе Дэйва сразу, как только мы с вами заключили сделку. Но я и понятия не имел! Ты всегда такой скрытный…

— Ну и зараза ты, Флетчер, — вздохнул Рэй, не испытывая ни малейшего удивления. Как и злости: ничего ужасного Флетчер не сделал, если, конечно, не привирал. Но, вопреки здравому смыслу, Рэй ему верил.

— Справедливости ради замечу, что Дэйву, по его словам, поставили условие не рыть под Микки Пирсона, — с улыбкой заметил Флетчер. Подчеркнул: — О себе Тренер не сказал ни слова.

Рэй закатил глаза: журналисты, как всегда, цеплялись к формулировкам, думая, что они бессмертные. Из разговора с Флетчером стали понятны две вещи. Первая: Большой Дэйв действительно был замешан в этой истории, он-то её и начал. Второе: одним запугиванием Дэйва отделаться не выйдет, а давить на лорда… Даже если Рэй на такое решится, ему не позволит Тренер и его моральные принципы.

— Будь с Большим Дэйвом помягче, ладно? — попросил напоследок Флетчер. Постучал пальцем по виску: — У него и так… нелёгкие времена.

Одно Рэй знал точно: он должен отыскать способ, чтобы помочь Тренеру. Такой, на который тот согласится. Стопроцентно законопослушный способ.

Сплошной геморрой, конечно. Ничего нового.

***

После встречи с Флетчером на Рэя неожиданно снизошло вдохновение. Все догадки оказались правдивы: пазл сложился. Оставалось лишь отыскать оптимальное решение и, несмотря на трудности с лордом Спенсером, Рэй знал, что сможет его найти.

Тренеру он решил пока ничего не говорить: тот только испереживается, а кому оно надо? Когда дело касалось клуба, тот становился нервным и неожиданно мягким. Зал был слабостью Тренера, и Рэй справедливо полагал, что не единственной — и отчего-то хотел узнать их все. Просто из дурацкого любопытства. Тренер был ему интересен, пускай и не так сильно, как предположил Флетчер.

У Флетчера была слишком богатая фантазия, особенно в том, что касалось горизонтальной плоскости, а у Рэя — целый ворох проблем. Главная из них появилась в его машине, когда он подъезжал к дому Брауна.

— Чем занят? — донеслось с заднего сидения, и Рэй едва не направил машину в ближайший столб.

Выяснилось, что киноиндустрия окончательно перестала поражать Аслана — после затяжного марафона это было ожидаемо. Но даже появление призрака не заставило Рэя отложить спонтанную встречу с Брауном на потом. Тот, как выяснил Майкл, проводил субботнее утро дома, и миссис Браун была только рада визиту человека самого Майкла Пирсона. Отступать было некуда.

Он понятия не имел, о чём говорить. Совет Тренера назойливо звучал в его голове снова и снова, но совсем не помогал.

Гениальной идеей Рэя не осенило и после знакомства с миссис Браун — молодящейся дамой со сквозящим во взгляде высокомерием, и даже когда перед Рэем оказалась дверь комнаты её сына.

— Дорогой, к тебе гость, — сообщила миссис Браун, предварительно постучав, затем пропустила Рэя в комнату и ушла.

Они остались втроём. Явно совсем недавно проснувшийся Браун, сидящий за навороченным компьютером, Рэй и Аслан, нагло забравшийся на небрежно застеленную кровать.

В комнате, несмотря на свойственный для юношей беспорядок, было довольно уютно. А главное — свежо благодаря распахнутому окну. Рэй неторопливо прошёл вглубь, отыскал подходящее кресло, чтобы присесть. Браун стащил с шеи наушники и наблюдал за ним исподлобья, как за чужаком, ворвавшимся на его территорию, — ведь именно им Рэй и был. Возможно, начинать разговор, сразу настраивая пацана против себя, не стоило, но эта мысль пришла Рэю в голову только сейчас. Да он вообще не подготовился, чего никогда не допустил бы раньше, — и всё равно чуял скорую удачу.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение, Браун, — тихо сказал Рэй. — Могу я звать тебя Ларри?

Браун резко дёрнул плечом и зло прищурился:

— Что было не понятно в прошлый раз, мистер Смит?

— Зови меня Рэй, — мягко попросил он. Ответ пришёл сам: — Напротив, я многое понял. Например, Ларри, что ты не дурак и не слабак: ты и правда уже два месяца держишься без наркотиков. Что стало причиной?

— Мы об этом будем говорить? — нахмурился Браун.

— Поговорим — и я уйду, — приврал Рэй.

Браун крутанулся на стуле, повернувшись лицом к Рэю, нехотя сказал:

— Ладно. Лора умерла от передоза, хотя ушла от нас. С тобой. Этой причины хватит?

Громкий вздох Аслана заставил Рэя бросить быстрый взгляд на кровать: тот больше не улыбался, смотрел на сцепленные в замок пальцы, опустив голову. Смерть Лоры не оставила его равнодушным и когда он услышал о ней впервые, и теперь. Рэй сделал себе мысленную пометку подумать над этим на досуге.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас был важен только Браун.

— Не все могут бросить даже после того, как кто-то откинется от передоза у него на руках, — Рэй покачал головой. — Не мне тебе рассказывать, Ларри. Тот же Ноэль не слез до сих пор, я наводил справки. Родители перевезли его в Америку, а толку?

— Какое тебе дело вообще?

Не удивительно, что Браун не понимал, к чему он ведёт — Рэй не понимал и сам, чем закончится их беседа. И всё же, пока он говорил искренне.

— Хочу обратить внимание, что пока ты преуспеваешь в том, на что не каждый способен. Только и всего.

— Иногда курю траву, чтобы попустило, — признался Браун, кусая губы. Скривился: — Это сложно назвать «справляюсь».

На лице Брауна появилось болезненное, уязвимое выражение — Рэй попал в больную точку. Они не ошиблись: у парня действительно были проблемы с достижением целей. Нужно было просто предложить что-то такое, что придаст ему уверенности в себе.

И предложить должен был именно Рэй. Не Рэймонд Смит, консильери Микки Пирсона, не сам Пирсон. Браун нуждался не в его бесконечных возможностях и финансовой поддержке. Здесь и сейчас были лишь Рэй и Ларри, юноша без детства и самоуважения, кое-как справляющийся со своей наркозависимостью. А ещё будущий наследник поместья и графского титула — очень перспективный молодой человек.

Был также третий, но Ларри о нём не знал. Аслан молчал, наконец оторвав взгляд от собственных пальцев и напряжённо следил за их диалогом. Он не вмешивался и вообще вёл себя поразительно хорошо: кажется, на Брауна ему тоже было не наплевать.

— Ты прав, наследство — это тот ещё головняк. И дядюшка у тебя был мудак из мудаков, а родители… — Рэй замолчал, заметив, как Браун заиграл желваками. Конечно, мальчик всё равно их любил и хотел одобрения. — Я не хотел оскорбить твоих родителей, извини. Просто хочу сказать, что я тебя понимаю. Понимаю, почему ты не хочешь брать на себя ответственность.

— Я не догоняю, к чему ты ведёшь? — захлопал глазами Браун.

— Я тоже, хотя я не такой идиот, как он, — впервые заговорил и Аслан.

Рэй невольно улыбнулся, наконец-то поймав за хвост ускользающую мысль. Время. То, что может предложить только Рэй.

Его время — это его знания и опыт. То, в чём он хорош.

— К тому, Ларри, что я помогу тебе. Ты не накосячишь, если я буду твоим… скажем, финансовым консультантом. Благодаря сделке с моим боссом, ты сможешь содержать особняк, а с моими советами — хорошо вложиться в ценные бумаги и жить, может, поначалу не роскошно, но достойно. Отдельно от родителей. Сам.

— Херня какая-то, — помотал головой Браун. Вскочил со стула: — Я думал, ты будешь угрожать! Ты чёртов гангстер, я помню, как вы затаскивали труп Аслана в свою тачку, а твой босс — марихуановый король, так какого чёрта?!

Браун размахивал руками, нервно меряя шагами комнату. Рэй наблюдал за ним, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом, и невольно улыбался.

— Прости, что не оправдал ожиданий, — хмыкнул Рэй.

— Неужели вам настолько нужна территория дядюшки? Что ты готов даже свою жопу продать и притвориться таким белым и пушистым, что аж тошно…

— Нет, — сказал Рэй и с удивлением понял, что это правда.

Конечно, Рэю хотелось принести эту ферму боссу на блюдечке, чтобы тот больше в нём не сомневался — но это не главное. Он вполне мог позволить себе отступить. Уговоры аристократов всегда лежали на Майкле, и то, что на этот раз был замешан и Рэй не значило, что он же за всё отвечает. Если он так и не договорится с Брауном — Майкл это примет.

В вопросе Брауна было что-то личное. Рэй сам не понял, когда же оно появилось, но чувствовал, что ему правда не всё равно. Может, оттого, что Рэй вникнул в его проблемы слишком сильно — в том числе благодаря помощи Аслана, — а может, из-за слов Тренера.

— Мне, конечно, хочется выслужиться перед боссом, как ты это называешь, но ещё — просто помочь. Потому что могу это сделать. Меня научил этому один человек, и он, поверь, намного лучше меня.

Браун наконец-то замер на месте, продолжая прожигать его удивлённым взглядом так же, как и Аслан. В повисшей тишине был слышен бит, играющий в наушниках Брауна — Рэй узнал одну из песен Лоры с Ноэлем. Он однажды ознакомился с репертуаром мисс Прессфилд по верхам, а после услышал этот трек в машине у Банни, потому и запомнил. Почему-то это показалось ему добрым знаком.

— Ларри, я даю тебе слово, что помогу. Это не бумажки, не какой-то контракт, где мелкими буквами будет приписка, по которой тебя наебут. Это моё слово и время.

Рэй внутренне посмеялся над тем, как сильно его слова походили на обещание Тренера, данное в начале их знакомства. С кем поведёшься…

— Ладно, я… — неуверенно протянул Браун. Поморщился: — Мне надо подумать.

Рэй знал: нужно додавить Брауна здесь и сейчас, чтобы он точно не сорвался с крючка. Потому что Браун сдался — он уже поверил словам Рэя. Прежде он так и поступил бы, и смог бы позвонить Майклу с хорошей новостью, едва выйдя за дверь.

Вместо этого он дал Брауну время подумать, оставил свой личный номер и ушёл. Аслан за ним не последовал, но Рэя это не беспокоило.

***

— Наврал Брауну с три короба? — спросил Аслан, стоило Рэю вернуться домой после неожиданно затянувшегося рабочего дня.

Рэй смиренно отметил, что Аслан, вопреки слабой надежде, не остался у Брауна навечно.

— Не-а. И долго ты пробыл у Брауна? Ты вообще можешь находиться вне дома и вдали от меня?

— Минут пять, потом оказался здесь. По телеку шёл второй Терминатор, и я решил остаться, а не смотреть, как ты перебираешь бумажки, — неожиданно многословно ответил Аслан. Казалось, он был в хорошем настроении. — Так что, пафосная речь, что ты задвинул Брауну — правда?

Рэй избавился от жилетки и галстука. То, что Аслан находился в комнате больше его не смущало — он принялся раздеваться при нём. В конце концов, они уже достаточно хорошо друг друга узнали, к огромному сожалению Рэя. Например, Аслан забирался в его воспоминания и сны, что было намного более личным. А ещё — не раз видел, как Рэй пускает слюни в подушку по утрам.

— Правда. Может, я просто старею и становлюсь сентиментальным?

— Или на тебя так влияет Тренер, — хохотнул Аслан.

— Да, филантропия — заразная штука.

Сегодня все так и норовили заговорить с Рэем о Тренере. Ему и самому после насыщенного вчерашнего дня, треть которого они провели вместе, слегка его не хватало — достаточно для того, чтобы днём Рэй ему написал. Простое: «Есть кое-какие успехи в твоем деле, но скажу, когда всё обдумаю», до сих пор удивляло самого Рэя, ведь он не собирался ничего сообщать. И всё же, его туманная новость как будто Тренера успокоила — его голос звучал ровно и довольно, когда вместо ответного сообщения он перезвонил. Тренер даже не попытался выведать подробности по своему делу, они просто проговорили минут пять ни о чём.

Рэй переоделся в домашнее, сам того не заметив, и отправился в столовую — там лежала его заначка. Вопреки тому, что Браун ещё не дал ответ, Рэй чувствовал, что может позволить себе расслабиться. Лучшего и менее энергозатратного способа, чем скрутить косяк и выкурить его без остатка, мир ещё не придумал.

Аслан последовал за ним, и Рэй не ощутил раздражения. Он с удивлением осознал, что по-настоящему привык к гостю в своём доме — может, потому, что у Аслана была одна замечательная черта. Он, по крайней мере, не мог лапать и перекладывать вещи Рэя, что сразу давало ему сто очков вперёд. А ещё, когда он переставал бесить Рэя намеренно, он был не так уж плох.

— У тебя хорошее настроение. Думаешь, Браун согласится? — спросил Аслан, усевшись на диван напротив.

— Посмотрим, — качнул головой Рэй.

Папиросная бумага приятно шелестела в пальцах. Рэй аккуратно распределил марихуану, разломил сигарету пополам, равномерно рассыпав табак, привычно лизнул край бумаги и ловко скрутил косяк, не потеряв ни грамма. Лишний кончик бумаги он оторвал и бросил в пепельницу. Поймав взгляд Аслана, Рэй невольно поморщился: должно быть, того настигли воспоминания о дне их знакомства.

— А ты как думаешь, насчёт Брауна? — спросил Рэй, желая его отвлечь. Он щёлкнул зажигалкой и прикурил.

— Предложение щедрое, если ты правда собираешься его выполнить. Честно говоря, я и не думал, что ты на такое способен.

Рэй только глубоко затянулся, пуская дым в лёгкие, и сразу же выдохнул, ощущая, как сладковатый запах забивает рецепторы. В голове чуть зазвенело пустотой и спокойствием. Рэй прикрыл глаза, размышляя, как много он может сказать Аслану и сколько из этого — хочет. По всему выходило, что лучшего собеседника на сегодня Рэю и не найти — этот уж точно никому не разболтает, просто не сможет.

Он сразу затянулся ещё, добиваясь того состояния, в котором перестанет обдумывать каждое своё слово, прежде чем сказать его вслух. Так им обоим будет проще. После долгой паузы и нескольких затяжек, Рэй заговорил.

— Я и сам не думал. Когда я пришёл в притон, вы все бесили меня до чёртиков: детки богатых родителей, страдающие и обколотые. Жалкое зрелище, — Рэй брезгливо поморщился, не удержавшись. На Аслана он не смотрел, предпочитая сидеть на диване полулежа и пялиться на верхние полки шкафа. — В двадцать два у меня была только съёмная комнатка в такой дыре, что тебе и не снилась, а не дядюшка-лорд или отец-олигарх. Но, вникнув в ситуацию Брауна из-за необходимости… Может, ещё и узнав немного тебя, я… понял.

— Что понял? — спросил Аслан так, словно ему было по-настоящему важно знать. Рэй слышал это в его напряжённом голосе.

— Понял, что у вас были свои причины, и не мне вас осуждать, — объяснил Рэй. Он скосил глаза на Аслана, чтобы видеть его лицо. — И раз я могу помочь Брауну, да ещё с выгодой для себя — почему бы и нет. Он не так уж плох.

Аслан хмыкнул, забросив ногу на ногу.

— Ты такой самовлюблённый мудак, — сказал он с чувством, отдалённо напоминающим восторг. — Как же я тебя ненавидел, пока ты выебывался со своими двумя амбалами! Может, ты просто напомнил мне отца — силой и презрением, с которым на меня смотрел… — Аслан покачал головой. Признался: — Тем удивительнее то, что ты больше меня не бесишь.

— Взаимно. Наверное, мы просто друг к другу привыкли, — предположил Рэй. Вновь затянулся, отмечая, что косяк истлел на треть. Выдохнул. — Твой отец… Я понял, что вы с ним почти не общались, ты рос с матерью. А здесь, в Англии, у вас с ним тоже не ладилось?

— Не особо, — скривился Аслан. — Он и не любящий папочка, и не хороший человек, а я так и не простил ему то, что он меня увёз. И особенно то, что мама умерла, пока я был на другом конце Европы. Если бы я просто остался рядом — вдруг бы всё сложилось иначе?..

— Это пустые предположения, Аслан. Не надо ими мучиться, — искренне сказал Рэй. Поразмыслив, всё же признал: — Хотя, наверное, дома ты бы не выпал с двенадцатого этажа.

Аслан, оценив его чёрный юмор, рассмеялся — и Рэй его поддержал. Несмотря на тему разговора, ему было легко и светло. Марихуана делала своё дело, как и хорошее настроение после продуктивного дня.

— Ладно, давай поговорим о чём-нибудь отвлечённом, — в конце концов предложил Рэй.

— Ты убивал?

Аслан явно понимал слово «отвлечённое» как-то по-своему. Рэй надеялся на разговоры про музыку или, может, Россию, — было интересно послушать о стране, в которой он никогда не бывал. И всё же Рэй ответил:

— А ты как думаешь?

— Ну, сейчас у тебя для этого есть твои головорезы. Но наверняка ты и сам ручонки запачкал.

Должен ли Рэй с ним об этом говорить? О, едва ли. И всё же, ответить было нетрудно.

— Бывало разное, особенно в начале. Я был старше тебя на три года, когда пристрелил одного мужика в подворотне.

Рэю вспомнились холодные пальцы Алессандро на залитом кровью боку, его горячечный шёпот с итальянским акцентом, тогда ещё очень заметным и режущим слух. В тот раз они и познакомились, и, если бы не та случайная встреча, — Рэй бы точно сейчас здесь не сидел.

— За дело? — вопрос Аслана выдернул его из воспоминаний.

— Он пытался меня прирезать и даже почти преуспел, — Рэй задрал пуловер, показывая шрам на боку. — А последним был наёмник твоего отца, который наставил пушку на моего босса.

— А сколько между?

Аслан напоминал ему любопытного ребёнка с бесконечным потоком своих «почему» — только вопросы у него были совершенно недетскими.

— По-твоему, это имеет значение? — хмыкнул Рэй, стряхивая пепел. — Одного раза достаточно, чтобы стать убийцей.

— И что ты почувствовал тогда, в первый раз? — тихо спросил Аслан, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо.

Рэй всегда знал, что он плохой человек. Не худший, ведь у Рэя имелись свои правила и принципы, и он никогда не наслаждался тем, что отнимал чужую жизнь. Но и бурю чувств, которую должен был испытывать любой нормальный человек, он быстро ощущать перестал. Даже в тот, первый раз, акценты сместились, ведь оставались только два варианта: или он — или его. И всё же, тогда он почувствовал:

— Назад пути нет.

Аслан медленно кивнул. Так, словно по-настоящему его понимал, — хотя едва ли Рэя мог понять парнишка, который наверняка и пистолета в руках не держал. Впрочем, кто знает, как многое Аслану было известно о бизнесе отца и как его готовили к будущему наследству. Спрашивать его об этом сейчас Рэй не стал — они ведь договорились: об отвлечённом.

Аслан встал с дивана. Он неторопливо обогнул журнальный столик, подойдя к Рэю почти вплотную.

— Когда я схватил молоток, я почувствовал то же самое, — сказал он, глядя сверху вниз. Глаза его казались тёмными-тёмными, но поразительно живыми. — Назад пути нет. Жаль, что нельзя вернуть время.

— Жаль, — согласился Рэй.

Они с минуту смотрели друг на друга. Рэй разглядывал юное, тронутое тенью глубокой печали лицо и вновь отмечал, что Аслан очень красив. У него было всё: внешность, деньги и связи отца, опыт и человечность, которые он приобрёл в своём обычном детстве вне золотой клетки, — и, вместе с тем, ничего. Он никогда не знал отцовской любви, был оторван от матери и друзей, привычной среды. А теперь он лишился и физического тела. Жизни.

Аслан вдруг протянул руку к плечу Рэя. Его пальцы ожидаемо прошли насквозь. Это было не так, как в фильме, который они посмотрели с Тренером: никаких звуковых и визуальных эффектов. Аслан сам говорил, что не ощущает соприкосновения с какой-либо материей. И с живой тоже.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил Аслан почему-то шёпотом. Наклонился ближе.

— Ничего, — покачал головой Рэй. — Только лёгкий холодок.

— Врёшь. Ты просто хочешь сделать мне больно, — поджал тот губы, как обиженный ребёнок.

Рэй поднял руку, попытался коснуться его волос, погладить по вихрастой макушке. Тронул лишь воздух, градусов на десять холоднее обычного. Всё равно провёл ладонью, представляя под пальцами щекотку волос.

— Нет, Аслан. Я давно уже не хочу делать тебе больно. Никогда не хотел.

Рэй тяжело сглотнул, не зная, что ещё сказать, пока они общаются так откровенно. Пока Аслан по-настоящему его слушает, а он сам — готов отключить фильтр в голове.

— Мне жаль, Аслан, — сказал он, имея в виду день их знакомства.

Аслан его понял. Он резко выпрямился и отвернулся, отошёл к окну, словно избегая смотреть Рэю в глаза. Еле слышно признался:

— Сейчас я чувствую себя живее, чем в тот день.

Рэй вспомнил о догорающем косяке, лишь когда тот едва не обжёг ему пальцы.


	9. Лора

Стремительный ритм бил по вискам и в уши, отзывался пульсацией за диафрагмой. Красные софиты расцвечивали толпу, беснующуюся на танцполе, отражаясь в безвкусных стразах на одежде посетителей и стенках разномастных бутылок за барной стойкой.

Рэй невольно застыл на месте, преодолев лишь половину лестницы, чтобы рассмотреть волнующееся море лиц: раскованных, похотливых и жадных. Будто залитых кровью.

«И кто сказал, что красный возбуждает аппетит и желание?» — невольно подумал он, презрительно морщась. Конечно, проблема заключалась лишь в его личном опыте, вызывающем неприятные, но стойкие ассоциации. Порой Рэю очень хотелось стереть его из памяти, но никак не выходило, — наверное, это и была его плата за работу на Майкла.

Как и недоступность танцпола. Рэй уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз врывался в толпу и танцевал до утра — в двадцать два? Двадцать пять? Сейчас, даже если ему взбредёт в голову отрываться, здравый смысл не позволит. Слишком опасно. Слишком много незнакомцев вокруг. Получишь ножом в бок — и сам не заметишь, пока не свалишься на пол.

Теперь Рэй ходил в клубы не затем, чтобы танцевать… Только если в метафорическом смысле.

— Аккуратно, бля! — раздалось за спиной. — Тихо-тихо, только не наебнись…

Рэй обернулся, чтобы увидеть типичную картину: двое представительных, но оттого не менее неприятных мужиков вели под руки молоденькую девицу. Оба были заметно пьяны, но девушка в их руках — просто в хлам. Растрёпанные тёмные волосы прятали её лицо, с костлявого плеча сползла бретелька короткого топа, шорты не скрывали ничего — в том числе болезненной худобы её ног. Тонкие щиколотки дрожали, так и норовя уступить высоте каблуков и подвернуться. По правде говоря, её скорее несли, чем придерживали.

Хотя лестница и была широкой, а музыка оглушала, он смог расслышать слова второго:

— Я говорил, не надо было разрешать ей прямо здесь, сначала договор — потом доза.

— Не ворчи, Генри.

— Завали ебало, Генри, — резко сказало существо в их руках, вскинув голову. — Долго ещё?

Меньше всего Рэй ожидал увидеть за занавесом волос знакомое лицо дочери лорда Прессфилда. Та самая Лора, что уже не первый месяц была у Рэя на карандаше — просто потому, что он взял привычку наблюдать за всем, что касалось лордов Микки, а, соответственно, и бизнеса. Мисс Прессфилд продолжала падать на дно: всё так же торчала и шлялась по клубам — теперь чаще для того, чтобы потусить, чем выступить с концертом. Рэй окинул взглядом лестницу и видневшийся второй этаж с вип-залами: её дружка Ноэля не было видно.

Они не были знакомы, так что и узнать его Лора не могла. Впрочем, она бы, наверное, и отца родного не узнала — настолько была упорота. Рэй смотрел, как её совсем не бережно стаскивают вниз по лестнице, ведут, огибая толпу, в сторону центрального входа. Должен ли он вмешаться? По всему получалось, что нет.

Едва ли этот случай был для Лоры чем-то особенным, а не образом жизни. Едва ли Рэй был за неё ответственен, если родители сами позволяли ей прожигать жизнь. Едва ли Рэй хотел ввязываться в спор с этими мужиками, не имея представления, кто они и чьи люди. Едва ли ему хотелось объяснять Микки, что же он забыл в клубе вечером четверга, не имея убедительных отмазок — а говорить боссу правду ему хотелось меньше всего.

Пока Рэй убеждал себя в правильности принятого решения, раскладывая всё по полочкам, Лора и двое её сопровождающих скрылись из виду. Толпа их даже не заметила, как и весь мир, — и Рэй решил не замечать тоже.

В забронированной на вечер вип-комнате его уже заждались — на экране смартфона светилась полночь. Рэй с предвкушением облизал губы и направился вверх по лестнице. Неприятную встречу он решил просто выбросить из головы, но сердце отчего-то стучало, как бешеное.

Рэй замер на последней ступеньке, ощущая неправильность происходящего. Прижал пальцы к кисти, нащупывая скачущий пульс, попытался сосчитать удары… И проснулся.

Проснулся уже почти привычно, ведь первым, кого он увидел, был Аслан. Правда, обычно он хотя бы не орал ему прямо в лицо:

— Сукин сын! Гребаный ты ублюдок!

Аслан явно взял бы его за грудки, если бы только мог, — Рэй махнул рукой, пытаясь отстоять своё личное пространство. Аслан отскочил на пару шагов назад скорее по привычке, чем из-за необходимости. Его лицо с отвердевшей челюстью и сжатыми в тонкую линию губами стало размытым и нечётким из-за отсутствия очков. Рэй ощущал себя дезориентированным. Голова гудела, как и всякий раз, когда призрак копался в его сознании. В горло словно песка натолкали, и вместо того, чтобы попросить пацана заткнуться, он смог только закашляться.

Он случайно уснул днём прямо на диване в столовой, потому что выдался свободный выходной. И чёртов Аслан этим воспользовался, хотя в прошлый раз Рэю показалось, что они пришли к соглашению. А вчера и вовсе как будто поговорили по душам.

— Смит, ты просто мразь и подонок, ты слышишь?!

Аслан продолжал надрываться, зло сжимая кулаки, и Рэй вспомнил: клуб. На этот раз Аслан увидел главную часть того воспоминания.

— Довольно, — вытолкнул Рэй из пересохшего горла. — Довольно!

Аслан наконец затих, и резкая боль в висках сменилась мерной пульсацией. Рэй, скрипнув зубами, сел на диване. Спина болела, правая рука, на которой он лежал, затекла. Идея спать днём была откровенно плохой, но пробуждение — ещё хуже.

Под ненавидящим взглядом Аслана, который словно ощущался всей кожей, Рэй надел очки и дотянулся до стоящего на журнальном столике стакана. Даже выпив воды, он едва нашёл в себе силы сказать:

— Я думал, мы с тобой договорились, что больше этого не повторится.

— Я разбудить тебя хотел, телефон надрывался!

Рэй бросил взгляд на горящий индикатор смартфона: похоже, ему и правда звонили. Вместо того, чтобы проверить, Рэй зачесал пятернёй упавшие на глаза волосы — пора бы их всё-таки состричь.

Аслан зло зашипел, заметался по комнате, как взбесившийся зверь:

— Я думал, ты нормальный, я почти в это поверил! А ты конченый урод, Смит! Ты ей не помог, просто смотрел, как её уводят!

— Она совсем не выглядела так, будто ей нужна была помощь, — ровно заметил Рэй.

Злость из-за поведения Аслана неожиданно притихла, сменяясь внезапной догадкой. Может быть, именно в Лоре заключалась причина, по которой тот стал призраком? Что их всё-таки связывало, почему он оказался в притоне в тот роковой день? Почему он так бесился сейчас?

— Она была под кайфом! — Аслан всплеснул руками. — И её вытаскивали из клуба два мужика!

— Да она так каждые вторые выходные проводила, — пожал Рэй плечами.

— Не смей!

Аслан схватил с разделочного стола сахарницу и грохнул её об пол. Фарфоровые осколки разлетелись во все стороны, белые песчинки усеяли паркет. Они оба замерли, не в силах поверить в случившееся.

— Как ты?.. — в конце концов нашёл в себе силы спросить Рэй.

Аслан растерянно попытался пнуть один из крупных осколков носком кеда — и ничего. Дрожащая ладонь тоже прошла сквозь стол. Его истерика прекратилась вместе с разбитой посудой, и теперь Рэю предстояло понять, с чем она была связана. Почему Лора оказалась настолько важна.

Рэй устало растёр лицо, не зная, должен ли убеждать Аслана в своей правоте или допрашивать. Голова мерно пульсировала, хотелось пить и — очень сильно — кричать. Вместо этого он так и сидел, тупо глядя на застывшего над разбитой сахарницей Аслана, будто отключившегося от внешнего мира.

Не привёл Рэя в чувство и звонок от Тренера — третий по счёту — иначе он никогда бы не попросил его приехать.

— И что тут у вас? — поинтересовался Тренер, едва переступив порог.

— Не снимай обувь, — пресёк Рэй попытку Тренера стащить кроссовки. В ответ на удивлённый взгляд пояснил: — Аслан разбил сахарницу, на кухне полно осколков. Конечно, улика так себе, её мог уронить и я, но раз уж ты вообще поверил в призрака…

— Рэй, успокойся, — Тренер махнул рукой, останавливая поток слов. — Давай, выдохни. А я не откажусь от чая, даже несладкого.

— Будет тебе сахар, — отмахнулся Рэй, помня, что на полке есть внушительные запасы. — Проходи.

Он и сам не знал, почему не прибрался за те полчаса, что понадобились Тренеру на дорогу. Мусор на полу вызывал нервный зуд в пальцах, но Рэй не тронул его, сбежав из комнаты и потратив время на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Дневной сон не пошёл ему на пользу, а уж выходки Аслана — и подавно. Судя по беспокойному взгляду Тренера, после душа и смены одежды лучше не стало.

— Дело рук Аслана? И где он?

Рэй указал на обеденный стол — Аслан сидел у окна, нахохлившись, как воробей, и хмуро разглядывал вошедших.

— Скажи Тренеру, что ты — конченый мудак, — заявил он.

— Уймись, — отмахнулся Рэй. — Боже, он меня доконал.

Тренер помахал пустоте, вздохнул и направился к плите, аккуратно обойдя зону сахарно-фарфорового поражения. Он зажёг конфорку, сперва покачав полный чайник в руке, уверенно взял с полки две чистые чашки. Казалось, он уже обжился на чужой кухне, словно это он последним убирал упаковку Дарджилинга в шкафчик или бросил любимую ложку Рэя не в тот ящик, но быстро отыскал. Это было странно, но не вызывало отторжения.

Рэй достал с полки обещанный запас сахара, пересыпал немного в пиалу, поленившись разыскать сахарницу в многочисленных сервизах, и, не найдя себе занятия, уселся на диван. Смотреть, как возится с чаем гость, оказалось приятно.

— Вот теперь, — сказал Тренер пять минут спустя, поставив две чашки на столик и усевшись напротив Рэя, — рассказывай.

Рэй вздохнул, провёл рукой по кое-как уложенным волосам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Лишь теперь он задумался о том, что не хотел бы рассказывать Тренеру даже фрагменты этой истории, а тем более — её полностью. Но он сам загнал себя в угол.

— Аслан снова забрался ко мне в голову, пока я спал, — осторожно начал Рэй. — И увидел одно воспоминание, которое касалось Лоры.

— Той девочки, которую вы забирали из притона? Из-за которой Аслан, собственно, и…

Тренер взмахнул руками, избегая произносить вслух очевидное. Рэй оценил его тактичность, но назло Аслану припечатал:

— Погиб. Да, это она.

Тренер неодобрительно нахмурился, а Рэй перевёл взгляд на Аслана:

— И больше всего меня интересует, что ты делал в чёртовом притоне и в каких же вы были отношениях, если ты из-за неё орал на меня пять минут, не переставая, а потом грохнул мою любимую сахарницу.

Аслан лишь зло фыркнул, а Тренер примиряюще вздохнул:

— Ладно, хватит вам ссориться. И давай по порядку. Что за воспоминание с Лорой, расскажешь?

Рэй кивнул, нервно сцепив пальцы в замок. Пусть реакция Аслана и казалась ему перебором, но сама история совсем не делала Рэю чести. Тем более в глазах Тренера, благодетеля всех и вся. Понимание, что Рэя действительно заботит, что о нём подумает Тренер, пришло неожиданно. Оно разозлило и придало ему сил.

— Это случилось летом, — уверенно сказал Рэй. — Я случайно столкнулся с Лорой в клубе, её вели два каких-то амбала под руки. Она была в хлам, судя по их разговору, только приняла дозу.

Тренер кивнул, мол, продолжай, и поставил чашку на стол. Рэй не стал тянуть время:

— Она шла с ними добровольно. Я не знал, с чьими людьми свяжусь, если решу привезти её к мамочке с папочкой. И не видел смысла, потому что она постоянно шлялась по клубам, торчала и скатывалась по наклонной. Так что…

— Так что ты бросил её, — зло сказал Аслан, но Тренер не мог его слышать.

— Так что я бросил её, как считает Аслан.

Рэй развёл руками, не зная, что добавить. Он всё ещё не ощущал своей вины в полной мере и вместе с тем осознавал, что его поступок не слишком хорош.

Тренер, вопреки надежде Рэя на понимание, неприязненно поджал губы. Спросил, словно пытаясь поставить его в неловкое положение окончательно:

— А что ты делал в том клубе?

Рэй понимал, что Тренер просто не мог знать, как сильно ему хочется избежать этой темы. Скорее уж он хотел обладать полной информацией, может, наоборот, отыскать ему оправдание — это бы походило на Тренера куда больше.

— Давай, скажи, что же ты делал в том клубе!

Судя по издевательской улыбке Аслана, он знал ответ. Он видел продолжение того воспоминания Рэя.

Последние ступеньки лестницы, дверь вип-комнаты, пухлые губы парня, которого он снял на этот вечер. Тот был очень красивым, поджарым, болтал полнейшую ерунду с раздражающим французским акцентом. И отлично целовался, позволяя Рэю вести, подставляясь и уступая. Рэй не помнил его имени — он никогда не запоминал.

— Это не имеет значения, — сказал Рэй, чувствуя, как колотится сердце и потеют ладони.

Он всегда очень тщательно скрывал эту сторону своей жизни. Быть правой рукой такого человека, как Микки Пирсон, и выйти из шкафа, значило бы здорово подмочить не только свою репутацию. Скрывать ориентацию не составляло труда: Рэй никогда не хотел серьёзных отношений и не приглашал никого домой. Рэй не нуждался в привязанностях. Рэй привык.

Рэй легко всё контролировал.

— Брось, Рэй, любая деталь имеет значение, — надавил Тренер, будто почуяв, что нащупал нечто важное.

— Просто назначили там встречу, — упрямо отговорился Рэй

— Пиздёж! Давай, будь мужиком и скажи ему правду, — раздражённо сказал Аслан.

Он вскочил с места и склонился над рассыпанным на полу сахаром. Тренер, проследив за взглядом Рэя, ошалело вскинул брови. С уже меньшим удивлением Рэй смотрел, как Аслан медленно, с заметным усилием выводит пальцем буквы, складывающиеся в простое: «Он врёт».

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Тренер, нервно потирая шею.

Рэй его понимал. Он и сам, даже несмотря на все полученные доказательства, на то, что видел и слышал Аслана, в глубине души полагал, что всё ещё может оказаться шизофреником. Сейчас, зная, что Тренер видит то же, что и он, Рэй испытал неуместное облегчение.

Впрочем, ненадолго: Тренер всё же хотел услышать честный ответ.

— А теперь давай правду, Рэй. Кажется, Аслан считает, что это важно.

Рэй в свою очередь считал, что наглый пиздюк просто его подставляет. Впрочем, Тренер и так уже знал о нём больше, чем стоило.

— Я подцепил там парня, — резко сказал он, влетая в эту бездну с разбега. Припечатал: — Чтобы потрахаться. И это одна из причин, по которой я не хотел ввязываться в историю с Лорой и потом объяснять боссу, что я забыл в чёртовом клубе.

Тренер, вопреки ожиданиям Рэя, не удивился, будто и вовсе не заметил его признания. Прищурился, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо:

— Это и было главной причиной того, что ты не помог ей?

— По-твоему этого мало? — с вызовом спросил Рэй.

Ему не нравилось, как Тренер на него смотрел. С разочарованием? С жалостью? С грустью? Рэй не мог отделить одно от другого, но эта адская смесь бесила его больше, чем все крики и выходки Аслана.

Тренер не имел права его судить. Рэй никогда не утверждал, что он хороший человек, а не грёбаный гангстер. Тренер сам когда-то очень верно описал содержимое чемодана Флетчера: трупы, скелеты и грязь. И всё это принадлежало тому Рэймонду Смиту, на чьей кухне Тренер по-хозяйски заваривал чай.

— Почему ты молчишь? Удивляешься тому, кто я есть?

Тренер открыл рот, но Рэй вскочил на ноги, не давая ему произнести и слова. Взорвался:

— Вы оба, за кого вы меня принимаете?! За чёртового святошу? За доброго дяденьку, который будет присматривать за детишками лордов?! Прости, Тренер, но это по твоей части. А ты, Аслан, вообще иди нахрен, ты сам не уследил за своей подружкой!

В конце концов он поступил как ребёнок — запустил свою чашку с чаем в то же место, что выбрал Аслан чуть раньше. Звон осколков привёл его в чувство. Рэй замолчал и замер, глядя, как стремительно темнеет сахар, вбирая в себя воду, и размываются написанные Асланом буквы.

Вес чужой ладони на плече ощущался, как что-то из параллельного мира.

— Нет, Рэй, — сказал Тренер, потянув его за плечо, заставляя отвернуться и не смотреть на осколки. — Дело не в том, что я забыл, кто ты.

По мнению Рэя, проблема Тренера была именно в этом. Он гневно заморгал, глядя в его спокойное, знакомое лицо, пытаясь вспомнить, когда же позволил ему подобраться так близко. Так близко во всех смыслах.

— Не считай себя человеком хуже, чем ты есть. Даже если быть настоящим больнее.

Рэй не знал, что ответить. Это было глупо. Ужасно глупо и, вместе с тем, — правдиво.

— Ты хороший человек, Рэй, и я это знаю, — мягко сказал Тренер, сжимая его плечо горячими пальцами. — Ты выгородил моих пацанов перед Микки. Ты нашёл общий язык с Асланом. Ты согласился помочь мне, даже не раздумывая, — и я бы хотел принять это на свой счёт, очень хотел, но дело же не во мне.

Рэй покачал головой, не соглашаясь. Тренер смотрел на него с такой мягкой улыбкой, что Рэю стало не по себе. Тренер в очередной раз цеплял своими словами самое нутро, цеплял и вытягивал сокровенное наружу — и как только у него получалось?..

— А насчёт того, почему ты был в клубе… Знаешь, меня это порадовало.

— И почему же? — выдохнул Рэй.

Вместо ответа Тренер длинно провёл ладонью от его плеча к шее, накрыл пальцами загривок и потянул за отросшие волосы к себе, ближе. Поцелуй был уверенным и каким-то отчаянным, его губы — горячими и сухими. Рэй, к собственному стыду, растерялся. Он замер, не в силах ни оттолкнуть его, ни ответить, не понимая, чего же хочет больше. Рэй не был стеснительным или неопытным, просто это совсем не походило на то, к чему он привык — поцелуи с незнакомцами без имён, секс на одну ночь, никакой привязанности, полный контроль. Тренер не подходил ни по одному из пунктов. Он совершенно не вписывался в привычную схему, и это пугало.

Тренер отстранился раньше, чем Рэй нашёл в себе силы его оттолкнуть.

— Прости, это уже было лишним, — сказал он, убрав руку и отступив на шаг. Глупо пошутил: — В общем, пока ты меня не пристрелил, я пойду.

— Иди, — кивнул Рэй, не в силах выговорить больше одного слова за раз.

— Я, кстати, звонил, потому что ещё одна бумажка по залу пришла. Ну, я скину. А ты лучше с Асланом поговори, разберитесь тут, да?

Тренер всегда болтал, когда нервничал — это Рэй понял ещё после представления Пхака. Рэй вообще очень многое о нём знал. Как часто Тренер поправляет очки, как смешно складывает брови домиком, как подбирает воротник рубашки поло в цвет лампасов на своих костюмах. Что от улыбки у Тренера появляются ямочки, а на левой щеке у него родинка, едва заметная из-за густой щетины. Ещё Рэй знал, что он поклонник Вупи Голдберг и глупого юмора. И про Патрика Суэйзи он, получается, не шутил.

Теперь Рэй знал, какие поцелуи Тренера на вкус, и это не помогало.

— Да, — снова кивнул Рэй, едва помня, что он там сказал.

Тренер неловко покачнулся, прежде чем развернуться на пятках и покинуть комнату. Ему даже не нужно было обуваться — он хлопнул дверью, стоило Рэю досчитать до десяти.

Пульс пришёл в норму, только когда Рэй досчитал до ста пятидесяти. Всё это время он так и стоял, не замечая, как сильно впились ногти в ладони. Он разжал кулаки, с удивлением глядя на оставшиеся на коже отпечатки.

Стоило ему отмереть, как о себе напомнил Аслан:

— Ты одинокий и жалкий.

— А ты мёртвый, — сказал Рэй, не испытывая удовольствия от хорошей ответки. Он устало опустился на диван, уже в который раз за это дурацкое воскресенье.

Злые слова Рэя, казалось, не тронули Аслана. Он пересёк комнату, пройдя прямо по сахару и осколкам, никак их не задев, и остановился у дивана напротив. Глядя прямо в лицо Рэю, сказал:

— Я хотя бы умел любить. А ты…

Аслан махнул рукой, раздражённо скривился. Рэй не собирался обсуждать с ним свою личную жизнь — хватит и того, что он стал свидетелем поцелуя. Которого не должно было быть.

— Ты любил Лору? — спросил Рэй, не рассчитывая на ответ.

Казалось, после случившегося они должны были вернуться к началу, разочарованные и недовольные друг другом. Едва ли Аслан хотел с ним откровенничать, и едва ли Рэй собирался его упрашивать поделиться личным. И всё же, к удивлению Рэя, на лице Аслана было написано сомнение, а не упрямство и злость. Они прошли долгий путь к хоть какому-то взаимопониманию — ведь в конце концов Аслан сказал:

— Она первая, с кем я начал общаться здесь, в Англии. Мы могли говорить обо всём.

Аслан сел напротив, нервно сцепив пальцы в замок. Он выглядел решительно и отчаянно. Должно быть, ему хотелось выговориться.

— У неё была булимия, она тусовалась с этим идиотом Ноэлем и сидела на героине, но всё равно отнеслась ко мне дружелюбно, — он говорил ровно и чётко, словно боясь сорваться. — Я хотел её вытащить, втёрся в доверие к Пауэру — и сам не заметил, как сторчался после смерти мамы. Мы дружили, что-то вроде того.

Рэй кивнул, не зная, что сказать. Чувства Аслана к Лоре не нуждались в определении, но желание ей помочь и смерть матери стали для него началом конца.

— Ты встретил её в августе, я видел дату на телефоне. Кажется, в тот раз с Лорой очень плохо обошлись. После она сорвалась окончательно.

Он замолчал, пряча лицо в ладонях. Рэй не знал, умеют ли призраки плакать, но, казалось, Аслан к этому близок. Рэй спросил, ощущая горечь на языке:

— Думаешь, если бы я её тогда остановил, всё бы изменилось?

Аслан помотал головой, всё так же пряча лицо в ладонях. Глухо сказал:

— Не знаю.

Никто не знал. Никто и не мог этого знать.

***

Рэй точно отказался бы от неожиданного приглашения Майкла, но слишком уж оно оказалось в кассу: Браун согласился. Сообщить такую новость Рэй хотел лично, и воскресный ужин подходил для этого как нельзя лучше. Выслужиться перед боссом всё-таки хотелось, хотя в большей степени перед Розалинд, ведь именно она недвусмысленно намекала на потерю доверия.

Так, после странного и безумного дня, не успев разложить по полочкам ни собственные чувства, ни новые теории об Аслане, Рэй оказался за столом четы Пирсонов. Не впервые, но предыдущие несколько раз он оставался на ужин после затянувшегося обсуждения рабочих вопросов, а не приезжал специально, удостоившись приглашения.

— Есть повод что-то отметить? — прямо спросил Рэй, уставившись на бутылку рислинга начала столетия.

Запечённые лобстеры и великолепная паста в сливочном соусе, вино и праздничная сервировка об этом буквально кричали, и тем более странным казалось то, что из приглашённых был только Рэй. И если первой мыслью Рэя была возможная беременность Розалинд — хотя едва ли им следовало сообщать эту новость Рэю вот так, — то, стоило Розалинд пригубить вино, как предположение слегка потеряло в правдоподобности.

— Да нет, — пожал плечами Майкл. — Выпьешь с нами?

— Вообще-то я за рулём, — неуверенно протянул Рэй. Мелькнувшее во взгляде босса недовольство заставило его передумать: — Ладно, вызову кого-нибудь из наших, отвезут.

Возможно, Рэю лишь показалось, что Майкл и Розалинд мельком переглянулись. А может, и нет. Рэй неловко поёрзал на стуле, пытаясь справиться с ощущением, что они наблюдают за каждым его движением. В конце концов, это не было ново, особенно в компании Розалинд: она никогда не давала ему спуску.

— Что ж, — смело сказал Рэй, приподняв свой бокал. — Тогда повод предложу я, если вы не против.

Рэй готов был поклясться, что они снова переглянулись. Неужели Майкл уже знал о согласии Брауна? Да, такое было вполне возможно, если тот успел сообщить родителям.

— Десятую ферму вскоре можно будет открывать, — сказал Рэй, тщательно следя за реакцией босса. Судя по удивлению, мелькнувшему в его взгляде, о решении пацана он всё же не знал. — Завтра к Брауну заедет юрист, и он всё подпишет.

— Не сомневался, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь, Рэй, — широко улыбнулся Майкл. — За это и правда нужно выпить!

Вино было сухим и немного терпким, вяжущим язык. Рэй никогда бы не признался, что не особенно чувствует разницу между элитными винами и теми, что попроще — в отличие от виски, в котором он разбирался.

— И на каких условиях он согласился? — спросила Розалинд, как всегда метко подобрав самый важный вопрос.

— Я пообещал Ларри свою помощь в ведении дел. Финансы, бумаги, инвестиции, — честно сказал Рэй. — Буду его страховкой, чтобы на этот раз он точно не облажался.

Рэй знал, что ответ их удивит. Но не думал, что и Майкл, и Розалинд не смогут удержать на лицах выражение вежливого интереса и ошалеют так явно.

— Ты — что? — выдохнула Розалинд.

Рэй улыбнулся, пожав плечами, и принялся за свою пасту.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что мы могли обойтись и без этой чёртовой фермы? — уточнил Майкл. — Это было не настолько важно, чтобы ты обещал какому-то идиоту своё личное время.

— Он не так плох, — к собственному удивлению вступился за пацана Рэй. — Не лучший протеже, но, по крайней мере, слез с героина. Надеюсь, уже навсегда. И не беспокойтесь, это никак не отразится на моей работе.

— Всегда ты про работу, — капризно сморщила носик Розалинд. — И ты, дорогой. Мы ведь хотели просто поужинать.

— Как скажешь, любовь моя, — улыбнулся Майкл, нежно накрыв её руку своей.

Рэй уткнулся в свою тарелку, привычно испытывая лёгкую неловкость от того, насколько открыто Майкл и Розалинд выражали свои чувства. То, как преображался холодный и жёсткий Микки Пирсон рядом с женой, было лучшим доказательством того, что любовь — очень опасная штука. И хорошо бы Рэю продолжать держаться от неё подальше.

Даже несмотря на то, что Майклу женитьба очевидно пошла на пользу. Даже несмотря на то, что она делала босса счастливым.

— Рэй, как продвигаются дела с залом Джеймса?

Он едва не подавился от такой неожиданной смены темы. И того, как легко Розалинд произнесла имя Тренера, когда сам Рэй вот уже пять часов не мог о нём даже думать без гарантированного зависания системы.

— Я убедился, что к этой истории причастен Большой Дэйв, — сказал он, откашлявшись. — Но пока не знаю, как быть, поскольку хотелось бы решить всё без осложнений. Юристы просматривают бумаги и ищут лазейки.

— Вот как, — покачала Розалинд бокалом. — Ты уж постарайся. Кажется, Джеймсу очень важно сохранить свой зал.

— Откуда столько заботы о Тренере? — возмутился Майкл. Шутливо нахмурился: — И почему ты зовёшь его по имени?

Розалинд рассмеялась, смахивая его руку со своей:

— О, ты просто с ним не знаком. Очень интересный мужчина. Правда, Рэй?

По крайней мере, она не сказала «классный», что слегка поумерило удивление Рэя. И всё же, то, что после того напряжённого чаепития, во время которого Рэю хотелось лишь извиниться перед Тренером и покинуть кабинет, обе стороны остались друг другом довольны, поражало. Рэй не знал, что делать с этой информацией.

Он кивнул под ожидающим взглядом Розалинд и вновь схватился за бокал.

Рэй не знал, что вообще делать с Тренером после того, как тот его поцеловал. А ещё — никак не мог понять, почему сидит за этим столом.

— Рэй, я могу спросить откровенно, без блужданий вокруг да около?

Майкл уселся в своё кресло, и Рэй привычно занял место напротив. В домашнем кабинете босса было сумрачно и уютно.

— Конечно, — сказал Рэй, надеясь, что сумел скрыть волнение.

Близилась разгадка этого странного вечера, наполненного неловкими разговорами и пристальными взглядами. Рэй очень хотел верить, что речь не зайдёт о его старых просчётах и недомолвках — как и о том, чтобы вновь заняться продажей бизнеса.

— Не так давно ты был в клинике, — начал Майкл, разом перечеркнув все неприятные догадки Рэя. — У тебя проблемы?

Нет, такого Рэй точно не ожидал. Пришлось уточнить:

— В клинике? На обследовании?

Майкл смотрел на него так внимательно, словно хотел прочитать ответ по его лицу — будто не доверял словам. Будто это было действительно важно.

— Да. Извини, конечно, это вмешательство в твою частную жизнь и врачебная тайна, мне так и сказал Алессандро, когда послал нахрен с расспросами, — Майкл коротко хохотнул. Разом посерьёзнел: — Но я хочу знать, если ты не в порядке. Если тебе нужна помощь или… поддержка…

— Поддержка? — невольно переспросил Рэй.

Майкл хмуро кивнул. Представить, что босс связывался с Алессандро и пытался вытянуть из него медицинские подробности, было охренеть как сложно. И всё же это походило на правду. Рэй словно увидел картину произошедшего со стороны: он неожиданно лёг на обследование, стал странно себя вести с того дня из-за Аслана, а ещё — плохо спать и оттого болезненно выглядеть. Пускай он очень старался при боссе вести себя адекватно, но однажды Рэй даже спросил, верит ли Майкл в призраков. А в другой раз — как прошли похороны Лоры. Да, пожалуй, любой начальник заподозрил бы неладное и забеспокоился. Всё-таки Рэй был важным звеном в организации Майкла, и если с ним что-то случится — это сильно ударит по бизнесу.

Рэй мысленно отвесил себе пинка за то, что допустил столь глобальное недопонимание. Всё это время Майкл думал, что Рэй чуть ли не при смерти — а ведь это могло повлиять на их общее дело.

— Нет, босс, вы неправильно поняли, — откровенно сказал Рэй. — Я абсолютно здоров, могу потом выслать фото медкарты, если хотите убедиться.

Облегчение, написанное на лице Майкла, стало для Рэя неожиданностью. Тот редко позволял себе настолько откровенные эмоции.

— Конечно, я бы сказал, Майкл. Это всё-таки риски для бизнеса, вы должны знать, если что-то идёт не так и…

— Боже, Рэй! — внезапно всплеснул руками Майкл, вскакивая с кресла. — Ты просто невыносим! Настоящий сухарь!

Рэй растерянно поправил очки, не понимая, в чём ошибся. Майкл же принялся мерить кабинет шагами, и Рэй знал, что это означает высшую степень его раздражения.

— Мы с тобой знакомы уже… Сколько? Лет четырнадцать? Пятнадцать? И по-твоему я стал бы переживать только о бизнесе, а не о тебе? — он закатил глаза, наконец-то остановившись. — Да мы с Розалинд извелись!

Майкл покачал головой, глядя на него с неожиданной мягкостью. Рэй никогда раньше не представлял, что, даже глядя сверху вниз, Майкл способен смотреть так — он привык к другой, холодной и отстранённой его версии. Идеалу босса, жёсткого, но справедливого, порой раздражительного, но отходчивого, стоит лишь доказать состоятельность своей позиции. А ещё Рэй никогда раньше не думал, что Майкл может считать его кем-то большим, чем лучшим своим человеком. Чем идеальным инструментом, которым он так старался быть. И даже Розалинд о нём беспокоилась.

Как и говорил Тренер: Рэй сам считал себя куда худшим человеком, чем был на самом деле. Он ведь думал, что не заслуживает от Майкла ничего, кроме профессионального признания и доверия — а оказалось вон как.

— Простите, что заставил волноваться, — сказал Рэй единственное, что пришло в голову.

В горле неожиданно образовался ком, который никак не удавалось проглотить: этот день решил добить Рэя. Слишком много открытий и эмоций для одного несчастного Рэймонда Смита.

— Больше так не делай, — хмыкнул Майкл, хлопнув его по плечу. — И не тупи, Рэй.

Рэй неловко улыбнулся, зная, что тупить он уж точно продолжит. В человеческих отношениях он разбирался куда хуже, чем в счетах и бизнесе Микки Пирсона.

Пока за окном проносились лондонские кварталы, Рэй размышлял обо всём, что сегодня случилось. А случилось немало.

И всё же, даже думая об Аслане и Лоре, о Брауне, о словах Майкла и о Розалинд, Рэй неизменно приходил к одному. Все пути и дорожки мыслей вели его к Тренеру.

Рэй всё ещё не придумал, как решить вопрос с залом, но волновало его, конечно, не это. И даже не идиотская принципиальность Тренера, не его двойные стандарты со странной моралью, ограничивающие Рэя в средствах решения проблемы. Не то, что Тренер знал о нём слишком много и лез не в свое дело, и не то, какую черту он переступил днём.

А всё вместе. Само существование Тренера в его жизни, сам факт привязанности к этому человеку и глубокой симпатии. Врать самому себе было бесполезно: Тренер выбивался из всех привычных схем Рэя, всех категорий, потому что был для Рэя кем-то особенным. Не это ли называют влюблённостью?

Рэй не знал наверняка, и всё же вернул Тренеру его слова, написав: «Я думаю о тебе», и временно заблокировав контакт.

Он ведь и правда думал.


	10. Начало

Этой ночью Рэю ничего не снилось.

Впервые за долгое время он не просто встал с кровати выспавшимся, но и в хорошем настроении. Предвкушение скорой удачи гнало его вперёд — в ванную, под бодрящий душ, на кухню за быстрым завтраком и чашкой утреннего чая и, в конце концов, на назначенную встречу.

Вчерашний разговор с Майклом словно расставил всё по своим местам, снял пелену с глаз: система, выстроенная Рэем, требовала кардинальной переработки. С одной стороны, её следовало значительно упростить, с другой — территория чувств и привязанностей была ему не знакома, а значит, станет только сложнее. Но привязанности, как выяснилось, уже существовали: Майкл сказал ему об этом прямо. Как много других связей обесценивал Рэй, прикрываясь своим рационализмом — тот ещё вопрос. Рэй собирался найти на него точный ответ.

Но сначала — закрыть все нерешённые задачи.

Идея с залом Тренера пришла к нему перед сном: сложная и авантюрная, но действенная. Рэй знал, что она Тренеру хотя и не понравится (слишком много шумихи), но устроит куда больше силовых вариантов. Да что там: Рэй представлял, как Тренер удивлённо вскинет брови и вздохнёт с облегчением — и на лице сама собой появлялась улыбка. Теперь думать о Тренере стало проще.

Но, прежде всего, ему нужен был Флетчер. Так что Рэй выдвинулся к нему, посадив за руль Банни и прихватив с собой Аслана. Тот обещал вести себя тихо, как мышка, да и не то чтобы Рэй мог им управлять.

Флетчер выслал адрес гостиницы в самом центре Лондона, что было гораздо удобнее, чем тащиться за город, как в прошлый раз. Судя по всему, либо у Флетчера наметился очередной виток того дельца с братом жены, либо началось новое: добровольно он никогда не стал бы тратить баснословные суммы на люкс. К тому же, в Лондоне у него было своё жильё, двухэтажная квартира в хорошем районе.

Войдя в гостиничный ресторан, Рэй ожидаемо увидел блеск и запустение: постояльцы завтракали в других залах. Флетчер знал, как не светиться.

— Так уже получше, да? — широко улыбнулся Флетчер, вставая из-за столика в углу.

— Полчаса в пути — значительно лучше, — усмехнулся Рэй. — Смотрю, работа идёт?

Чёрный пиджак и рубашка шли Флетчеру куда больше, чем камуфляж, но вот своим водолазкам и курткам он ни за что бы не изменил добровольно.

— Не то слово, дорогой, — улыбнулся он. — Прости, но я опять не смогу насладиться твоим обществом.

У Рэя и самого был крайне насыщенный график, особенно сегодня — сплошные личные дела среди привычных рабочих. Так что спешка Флетчера была ему только на руку.

Они уселись за столик, жестом отпустив направляющегося к ним официанта. Аслан принялся скучающе бродить по залу, и Рэй тут же перестал на него смотреть, чтобы Флетчер не поймал его гуляющий взгляд. Пожалуй, если бы они встречались чуть чаще, он заметил бы странности Рэя сам и принялся бы копать — но даже Флетчеру не могла прийти в голову версия с призраком. Так что они здорово сэкономили друг другу время.

Отмахнувшись от бесполезных размышлений, Рэй приступил к делу:

— Повод всё тот же. Зал Тренера.

— Как неожиданно, — притворно подивился Флетчер. — Не представляю, чем могу помочь, но с удовольствием послушаю.

— Во-первых, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что передал Большому Дэйву при личной встрече, — сказал Рэй. Он достал телефон из внутреннего кармана пальто, разблокировал его и зашёл в чат с Флетчером. — Я перешлю тебе одну песенку, просто включишь ему, он поймёт.

Рэй прикрепил к сообщению аудиозапись, от которой ему самому становилось дурно, но смешно, и отправил. Телефон в кармане Флетчера зажужжал на беззвучном, но смотреть тот не стал — с удивлением пялился на Рэя.

— Ты не представляешь, каких усилий мне стоило удержаться от того, чтобы раскопать вашу с Дэйвом историю. Он теперь при звуке имени Микки буквально зеленеет, да ещё и твой Тренер поучаствовал… У меня сплошные вопросы! — признался Флетчер, всплеснув руками. — И сейчас ты лишь подогрел мой интерес. Нравится играть с огнём, Рэй?

Он паскудно ухмыльнулся, и Рэю осталось лишь закатить глаза напоказ: тупые подкаты Флетчера не менялись. Впрочем, как и его чёртово любопытство.

То, что от соседства слов «твой» и «Тренер», у него участился пульс, Рэй предпочёл проигнорировать.

— Это ты не играй с огнём, Флетчер, и будь паинькой, — вкрадчиво проговорил Рэй. Требовательно постучал пальцем по тёмному экрану: — Дай послушать Дэйву аудио, а после передай, чтобы про Тренера он забыл так же, как и про Майкла. Про своего графа пусть забудет тоже, а вот когда история о клубе «Рептон» всплывёт в СМИ — буду ждать от него содействия. Так и передай.

— Во-о-от как, — заинтересованно протянул Флетчер. Его взгляд стал деловитым и острым: конечно, он мгновенно сообразил, что к чему. — Грязно играешь, Рэй.

— Но намного чище, чем мог бы. Абсолютно законно, — не скрывая удовлетворения, заявил Рэй. — Мой юрист нашёл все нужные лазейки. Сделаем из частного клуба благотворительную организацию, которой, по сути, он и является. Сейчас клуб едва удерживается на плаву за счёт редких пожертвований бывших воспитанников и самоокупаемости, а после можно привлечь спонсоров. Представляешь, власть совершенно игнорирует жителей Ист-Энда, а уж как возрастёт уровень преступности, если зал закроется…

— А достопочтенный лорд Спенсер совсем не думает о благотворительности и лишает бедных детишек единственного достойного занятия, — подхватил Флетчер.

— В точку! — Рэй довольно щёлкнул пальцами. — Необходимо максимально обезопасить администрацию, там мой информатор, и с ним мне проблемы не нужны. А вот графу пусть достанется весь народный гнев.

— Спустишь на него всех собак? — азартно усмехнулся Флетчер.

— Не я. Ты спустишь, дорогой мой Флетчер.

Рэй кровожадно улыбнулся.

***

В цветочном магазине царила прохладная влажность. Смесь ароматов кружила голову, но запах земли от полки с комнатными растениями напоминал о том, за чем именно пришёл Рэй. Он едва окинул взглядом ассортимент и попросил:

— Букет красных маков, пожалуйста. Вроде этого, но без украшений.

Девушка-флорист тут же принялась собирать заказ, скрывшись за прилавком, и Рэй тихо шепнул:

— Какие взять Лоре?

Аслан, прежде недоумевающий, что они забыли в цветочном магазине, поражённо на него уставился.

— Ты собрался на кладбище?

— Мы, — одними губами проартикулировал Рэй, вовремя заметив, что продавщица бросает на него заинтересованные взгляды. Выставлять себя шизофреником не хотелось, хотя, может, это лишь избавило бы его от назойливого внимания? Впрочем, желания проверять у него не было.

— Лора рассказывала, что под её окном росли лилии, пока у матери не обострилась аллергия. Кажется, они ей нравились.

Рэй невольно оценил внимание Аслана к деталям: Лора была ему по-настоящему дорога, раз он запомнил такую мелочь, как любимые цветы. Рэй не рассчитывал, что привязанность Аслана станет ключом к разгадке его появления, нет. Ему просто давно уже стоило навестить Лору. И не только её.

— И букет белых лилий, пожалуйста, — попросил Рэй, возвращая девушке вежливую улыбку.

— Сколько веточек? — уточнила та.

— Заберу все.

Он так и пошёл к машине — с вызывающе большой охапкой лилий, перетянутых лентой, и скромным букетом маков, зажатым под мышкой. К сожалению, Аслан ничем не мог ему помочь. А вот Банни, заметивший Рэя на подходе и распахнувший перед ним дверь машины, оказался крайне полезен.

— И куда дальше? — заинтересованно спросил он, пока Рэй укладывал цветы на заднее сиденье.

На пальто остались мокрые пятна, но Рэй знал, что они высохнут без следа. В салоне оглушительно пахло лилиями, и, едва усевшись по левую сторону от водителя, он нетерпеливо опустил стекло.

— Ты ведь был на похоронах Лоры Прессфилд?

Банни кивнул. Рэй помнил, что тогда Банни вызвался сопровождать чету Пирсонов сам. А Рэю, погрязшему в слежке за Флетчером и ворохе забот, это было лишь на руку.

— Сначала заедем к Дэйву, а после к Лоре. Вперёд.

— Её могила в Йоркшире, — заметил Банни, немедленно трогаясь с места.

— Ну и что? — фыркнул Рэй, откинувшись на сиденье.

Сзади донеслось такое же фырканье Аслана. Рэй улыбнулся, рассматривая залитые солнцем улицы. Погода выдалась на редкость приятная, и Рэй был уверен, что это добрый знак.

На могиле Дэйва, пока ещё заметно свежей и увенчанной простым деревянным крестом, лежали цветы. Явно вчерашние — привядшие без воды, но ещё красивые желтые розы. Рэй положил маки рядом, зная, что они продержатся ещё меньше.

Банни, замерший по правую руку от него, шумно вздохнул, и Рэй невольно вздохнул тоже. В небесной выси звонко пели птицы, живущие в парке неподалёку. Тишина не тяготила. Рэй был рад, что Аслан остался в машине и не мог испортить этот момент, даже если бы вдруг захотел, — посетить могилу собственного убийцы, хоть и случайного, он отказался. Рэй его понимал.

Как и понимал то, что ему не хватает Дэйва. Они проработали бок о бок пятнадцать лет, Дэйв видел, как Рэй учился быть тем Рэймондом Смитом, которым стал сейчас. Может, и не самым хорошим человеком, может, слишком закрытым и подозрительным. Но он верил, что Дэйв всегда знал, как сильно Рэй ценит его поддержку. Ценил.

— Вы ведь с ним на футбол вместе ходили? — в конце концов прервал тишину Рэй, скосив взгляд на Банни.

— Футбол? — удивился тот. — Да нет, только по телику иногда. Мы на рыбалку обычно выбирались.

— О, — невольно стушевался Рэй.

Как много он знал о лучших своих подчинённых? Вообще-то, достаточно: он знал, что у Фрейзера на подходе второй пацан, и уже начал подкидывать ему премиальные, стоило тому выйти с больничного. Он знал, что у Банни никого нет последние полгода, а потому не стеснялся дёргать его по делам внеурочно, накидывая надбавки, а ещё — что он занимается пауэрлифтингом по вторникам, четвергам и субботам. Бобби в последнее время совсем заскучал за барной стойкой всегда пустой «Виктории», так что Рэй планировал дать ему отпуск, а после — поручить разработку нового меню и позволить приступить к работе с новыми силами. Мать Дэйва умерла в две тысячи десятом от рака. То время было не лучшим для них всех, и косяк Дэйва, допущенный по невнимательности, он взял на себя. Майкл тогда рвал и метал, но обошлось.

Пожалуй, он и правда знал о своих людях достаточно, чтобы эффективно работать. И всё же, по-человечески мало.

— И какая рыбалка? Морская или речная?

— Чаще всего мы ездили на Дав и Итчен — там форель, — обстоятельно объяснил Банни. — Позапрошлой осенью на щуку ходили, на лодке. Правда, было слишком жарко, так что только мелочевки наловили. Ну, это так, для души.

Он снова вздохнул. Рэй перекатился с носка на пятку и обратно: пора было двигаться дальше. Во всех смыслах.

— А хочешь как-нибудь вместе? — спросил вдруг Банни.

Предложи он такую идею прежде, Рэй ни за что бы не согласился: субординация буквально кричала, что так дело не пойдёт, да и от рыбалки он был бесконечно далёк. Впрочем, прежде Банни бы и не предложил. Его неуверенная белозубая улыбка стала шире, когда Рэй сказал:

— Можно, но я нихрена в этом не понимаю.

— Не проблема, босс, — заверил Банни.

Рэй благодарно похлопал его по плечу.

***

Путь до Йоркшира, к семейному захоронению Прессфилдов, был неблизким: четыре часа в дороге. Рэй подготовился, взяв с собой ноутбук, и переделал кучу работы, пока от постоянной тряски и мельтешения букв не заслезились глаза. Он даже успел созвониться с перепуганным Брауном и заверить его, что юристу от Рэя можно доверять, а он сам зайдёт завтра.

Банни ехал аккуратно, но предельно быстро, а ещё — молча. Когда бы Рэй ни отрывался от рабочих файлов, он обнаруживал на лице Банни улыбку, и это веселило и его самого. Казалось, они неожиданно вырвались из рутины и пустились в маленькое приключение — пускай Рэй и взял часть работы с собой.

За окном проносилась зелень полей и рек. Аслан то и дело подавал голос, рассказывая о родном Саратове, берегах Волги, берёзовых и сосновых рощах, так непохожих на английскую природу. К сожалению, Рэй не мог ему ответить, хотя ему очень хотелось расспросить Аслана поподробнее, — так что Аслан быстро затихал, и они снова ехали в молчании и шуме ветра, бьющего в приоткрытые окна. Тогда Рэй возвращался к работе.

Покупать лилии в Лондоне было глупо. Заглядывая на заднее сиденье, Рэй ожидал обнаружить их заметно увядшими. Но цветы оставались свежими, будто их только-только срезали с клумбы: мясистые белые лепестки переливались перламутром и холодили пальцы. Это был крайне интересный эффект от Аслана, просидевшего всю дорогу рядом с букетом.

Спустя десять минут блуждания по старому викторианскому кладбищу, Банни всё же отыскал нужный им участок. Рядом с семейным склепом Прессфилдов расположились захоронения новее.

— Пришли, — зачем-то сказал Банни.

Самой свежей была могила Лоры, уже отмеченная изящным мраморным надгробием. С него смотрела совсем не та Лора Прессфилд, что запомнилась Рэю. У этой юной и очаровательной девушки была прекрасная улыбка, открытость во взгляде и никакой болезненной худобы. Рэй не сомневался: дело не в том, как сильно постарался мастер. Родители явно выбрали фотографию из тех, что были сделаны до её проблем со здоровьем и пагубного увлечения героином.

Аслан застыл в отдалении, будто боясь подойти ближе. Рэй замер тоже, глядя на надгробие и пытаясь понять, что же чувствует. Скорбь? Сожаление?

— Хорошая была девчонка, талантливая, — вздохнул Банни. — Всё эта проклятая дрянь.

— К сожалению, — кивнул Рэй, продолжая прижимать к себе цветы. — Можешь подождать в машине? Дай мне десять минут.

Если Банни и удивился, то не подал виду. Он задержал взгляд на высеченном в мраморе портрете, отвернулся и направился к выходу. Дождавшись, пока он отойдёт достаточно далеко, Рэй сказал:

— Хорошо получилась, правда?

— Да, — тихо подтвердил Аслан, наконец приблизившись.

Рэй всматривался в его светлое юное лицо и думал: какой же портрет выбрал его отец для надгробия? Было ли оно уже установлено? Ведь в случае Аслана это лишь формальность: от тела Фрейзер и Банни избавились так мастерски, что отыскать его не осталось ни шанса. Может быть, именно это и стало причиной того, что Аслан не смог уйти. Но тогда получалось, что уже и не сможет.

— Прости меня, Аслан, — сказал Рэй, зная, что его слова ничего не изменят. Хотелось просто сказать всё, что придёт в голову. Он вновь взглянул на надгробие: — Прости, Лора. Мне следовало прийти раньше — уже заканчивается март. Аслан сказал, ты любила лилии.

Рэй склонился над могилой, укладывая охапку цветов у самого надгробия. Они пахли всё так же резко и одуряюще, хотя, казалось, он должен был привыкнуть и перестать замечать аромат.

— Со мной случилась удивительная и странная история, — сказал Рэй, не зная, к кому обращается. — Она и привела меня сюда. Может быть, она привела меня и к самому себе — я пока ещё не знаю, что об этом думать.

Аслан хмыкнул, Рэй продолжил:

— Но мне жаль, что я не пришёл раньше.

Он не знал, о чём сожалеет: лишь о времени посещения Лоры, или обо всём, что пропустил, пока прятался за своей бронёй. Возможно, облегчив её и истончив, он ещё пожалеет. Но, не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

— В каком-то смысле Лора отомщена, — сказал Рэй, бросив взгляд на Аслана. — Мы сожгли целый героиновый цех у китайцев.

— Ни фига!

— Враньё, конечно, — поморщился Рэй. — Это не из-за Лоры, в тот момент она ещё была жива. Но Банни сам поджёг их цех. Думаю, Лоре было бы любопытно это узнать.

Они рассмеялись. Должно быть, Рэй всё-таки тронулся умом, поскольку разговаривал не просто с Асланом, но и с чёртовой могилой. Страшно было подумать, как он выглядит со стороны. К счастью, Банни сидел в машине, а больше никто и не мог этого видеть.

— Мне жаль, Лора, — в конце концов повторил Рэй. — Я должен был вмешаться в тот раз, в клубе, даже если бы это ничего не изменило.

Лепестки лилий дрожали на поднявшемся ветру. Холодало. Рэй запахнул пальто потуже — дело шло к вечеру. Они прибудут в Лондон только к семи.

— Ну, возвращаемся? — спросил он Аслана, впрочем, не желая его торопить.

— Иди, — пожал плечами тот. — Думаю, я могу остаться.

— В каком смысле? — осторожно уточнил Рэй.

— В любом. Я чувствую, что мне пора.

Голос Аслана словно изменился: он стал глубоким и чистым, избавленным от сожалений. Лицо его будто светилось изнутри — казалось, Аслан стал ещё прозрачнее, и теперь преломлял солнечные лучи.

— Если я потом увижу тебя в своём доме, я охренеть как огорчусь, — заметил Рэй.

— Обойдёшься.

Аслан наконец отвёл взгляд от надгробия и посмотрел на Рэя. В глазах его больше не было грусти, только прозрачность неба и смех.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Рэй. Он и не думал, что прощаться будет так сложно: что-то сжалось в груди, не позволяя вдохнуть, горло стиснуло спазмом. Он едва выдавил из себя: — Пока?

Аслан усмехнулся:

— Вали уже.

И Рэй пошёл, оставляя позади могилу Лоры Прессфилд и одинокую фигуру Аслана. Яркую и светящуюся. Умом Рэй понимал, что ещё может обнаружить Аслана на своей кухне, наткнуться на эту чёртову малиновую толстовку, притягивающую взгляд. Услышать его низкий голос и дурацкий акцент.

Но сердцем он чувствовал: больше Аслан не вернётся.

Рэй и не думал, что вместе с облегчением к нему придёт грусть.

***

Войдя в здание клуба, Рэй не стал разыскивать Тренера сразу. Он неторопливо прошёлся по коридору, рассматривая по-настоящему винтажный интерьер и размышляя, до какой степени Тренер собирается сохранить его при ремонте. Надписи на дубовых панелях уж точно были лишними.

Коридор ожидаемо привёл его в зал, откуда доносился мерный ритм ударов по груше и голоса. Народу было немного, и ни в одном из тройки парней Рэй не опознал Карапузов. Поначалу его даже никто не заметил. Рэй успел обойти зал по периметру, неспешно рассматривая медали, кубки и дипломы, почему-то очень желая отыскать на них имя Тренера хотя бы в роли наставника. Но все были слишком старыми.

— Мистер, вы к Тренеру? Он у себя.

Девушка, стоявшая на ринге, смотрела на него с подозрением, и Рэй не мог её винить. Сейчас он не вписывался в это место так же, как Тренер в своих костюмах — в интерьеры званых ужинов, которые часто посещал Майкл. Но Рэй знал, что стоит попросить Тренера о спарринге, скинуть с себя все лишние тряпки и надеть подходящие, сменить очки на линзы — и тогда всё изменится.

— Знаю, благодарю. Вы не подскажите, где награды последних годов?

— Они в комнате отдыха, — удивлённо ответила девушка, махнув рукой вправо. Объяснила: — Здесь уже не помещаются.

— Спасибо, мисс, — с признательностью кивнул Рэй.

Все пути вели его к Тренеру. Не только сейчас и не только в этом зале. Теперь, когда он всё для себя решил, Рэю нравилась такая судьба.

Стоило об этом подумать, как его охватило нетерпение. Рэй не стал задерживаться у кубков и медалей, пообещав себе рассмотреть их потом. Можно будет даже попросить Карапузов об экскурсии: то-то они обрадуются.

Тренер ожидаемо обнаружился в своём маленьком кабинете. Он сидел за столом, склонившись над бумагами, испещрёнными таблицами, похожими на расписание. От оранжевого закатного света, падающего на Тренера из окна под потолком, седина в его волосах превратилась в золото. Едва отойдя от порога и бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, Рэй замер, рассматривая сидящего мужчину. Внешность Тренера всегда казалась ему привлекательной. Теперь, когда Рэй не боялся откровенно им любоваться, он стал ещё красивее.

Рэй не выдал себя ни звуком, но десять секунд спустя Тренер вскинул голову, словно почувствовав чужой взгляд:

— Рэй? Ты меня испугал!

— Прости, — не ощущая ни малейшего сожаления, повинился Рэй. — Есть новости. Много новостей.

Тренер махнул рукой, предлагая присесть. От Рэя не укрылось то, как тяжело он сглотнул, нервно сцепляя пальцы в замок. Они оба понимали: Рэй пришёл по важному делу. Тренер пока ещё не знал, что не только из-за него.

— Скоро в зале станет шумно, ты уж извини, — начал Рэй с относительно плохих новостей. — Пресса немного подостает вас, может, даже небольшие акции протеста будут, но это всё так и задумано.

Тренер озадаченно вскинул брови, поправил очки. В отличие от подкованного в делах журналистики Флетчера, Тренер был бесконечно от этого далёк, и не мог догадаться сходу. Рэй не без удовольствия объяснил:

— Устроим общественный резонанс. Поднимем шумиху — всё-таки старейший клуб Англии, считай, национальное достояние, уничтожают. К тому же, стоит зарегистрировать «Рептон» благотворительной организацией. Спонсоров подыщем, не проблема, а новый статус будет весьма выгоден. Добавит головняка, но…

Он замолчал на полуслове сам, не понимая реакции Тренера. На его лице не было ни облегчения, ни недовольства, как того ожидал Рэй. Пришлось спросить:

— Что-то не так? Ещё можно всё отменить…

Тренер покачал головой:

— Нет, я просто пытаюсь сдержаться. Ты бы себя видел, Рэй.

Он говорил совсем не о рабочих вопросах. Рэй позволил себе улыбку, неловко проведя рукой по волосам, — Тренер как всегда убивал своей откровенностью. И всё же, всему своё время.

— Ладно, подробнее о клубе поговорим завтра, юристы готовят бумаги. Ещё, если тут будет крутиться Флетчер — не препятствуй ему, он возглавит наше наступление в прессе по моей просьбе.

— Флетчер? Кажется, придётся перед ним извиниться за ящик, — хмыкнул Тренер.

— Обойдётся, — фыркнул Рэй. — Дальше к новостям: Аслан ушёл и скорее всего больше не вернётся. Я не уверен, но…

Он взмахнул руками, не зная, как выразить словами это странное ощущение пустоты. Но Тренеру и не нужно было ничего объяснять:

— Расскажешь потом, как тебе это удалось. Привык к нему?

Совсем недавно Рэй лишь посмеялся бы над таким заявлением. Сейчас он ответил честно:

— Привык.

— Наверное, будет немного одиноко? — предположил Тренер, улыбаясь одними глазами.

Рэй медленно поднялся на ноги, чтобы склониться над столом и заглянуть прямо ему в лицо:

— Надеюсь, одиночество мне не грозит.

Он уложил ладонь на колючую щеку — одну, другую. Лицо Тренера в обрамлении его рук сделалось ещё красивее. В его тёмных глазах плясали искры веселья, брови были приподняты в ожидании, рот приоткрыт.

Рэй наклонился ещё ниже за поцелуем — мягким обещанием большего. Спешить было некуда, у них впереди теперь время всего мира. Им ещё так много предстоит друг о друге узнать: все раздражающие привычки и милые особенности, предпочтения в постели и в быту, истории из прошлого, планы и мечты… Главное: Рэй уже знал о Тренере достаточно, чтобы желать узнать больше.

Мужчина в его руках сам уложил горячую ладонь на его шею и притянул ближе. Рэю пришлось едва не улечься на скрипнувший под его весом стол и поймать ртом смешок. Тренер углубил поцелуй, скользнув ладонью по его волосам. Рэй почувствовал, как ослабел стянутый хвост — отросшие волосы рассыпались, упав на их лица.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — выдохнул Тренер, собирая пятерней пряди с его лба. — Ты такой красивый, такой...

Рэй улыбнулся в очередной поцелуй.

Он больше не хотел бежать от привязанностей, хотя по-прежнему их боялся. Тренер был тем, ради кого стоило рискнуть.


End file.
